The Millennium Epic
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH. Face/Murdock. A series of short stories recounting the misadventures of The A-Team and Murdock/Face. Most stories are post millennium. These stories encompass a more adult theme with adult situations. I've put everything I've got up from the original series. It is incomplete, but there is a lot to this story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. A Shot in the Darkness

_(((( Vietnam, the end of the war is nigh ..... ))))_

The hot, sweaty bodies of the two men clashed violently in the steaming jungle. Both men careened heavily into each other and fell to the ground, winded.

Hannibal was the first to get to his feet, his weapon aimed at the stranger, lest he be Vietnamese. He sighed in relief when he saw the features of Murdock staring back at him, looking startled.

"Easy, Captain. What's going on?" Hannibal asked, helping the younger man to his feet, and watched as Murdock tried to regain his uneven breath.

"Base has been attacked, sir. Morrison was killed in the shelling. I flew in to find you guys but you'd gone into the jungle." Murdock was breathing a little more easily, and sighed as he looked around himself.

"The mission is completed captain. BA has the yen, we're regular millionaires till we get back." Hannibal took a cigar from a sheath in his belt and lit it in a swift, rapid motion with a match.

Murdock watched the flame as it licked around the cigar, and licked his lips thoughtfully. It looked so good, and the Colonel looked so relieved when he puffed on it. Murdock began to wish he could try it.

"You ok, Murdock?" Hannibal asked worriedly, noticing Murdock's dejected expression.

"Yes Sir. Fine. Just wondering why you like those things" Murdock pointed at the cigar with a slight yearning.

Hannibal smiled. "Ever tried one, kid?"

Murdock shook his head. Hannibal passed over the cigar and Murdock took it eagerly to his lips, sucking on the cigar like he was having sex with it. Hannibal felt his underwear tighten, and cursed his erection. But Murdock's lips with that cigar, made you wonder what those lips could do elsewhere ....

Murdock passed the cigar back to the Colonel after a long drag, and momentarily their hands touched. Murdock started as he felt the flesh of his hand rub against Hannibal's hand, and looked worriedly towards the Colonel who simply smiled back.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Hannibal asked gently.

Murdock cleared his throat in embarrassment, feeling his erection sticking out like a sore thumb. "Nothing, Sir. We'd better make a move, hadn't we? Before Kong troops find us? We need to get back to the chopper, find BA and Face."

Hannibal shook his head. "BA and Face will be fine. More worried about you, kid. Got no experience of the jungles like we have."

Murdock sighed, and smiled. "More experience that you'd think, Sir" He gazed up at Hannibal at this point, and looked directly into his eyes. With even gazes the two men watched each other intently before the sounds of the VC forced them to look away.

Hannibal signalled for Murdock to follow him, and they trekked through the undergrowth, Hannibal scanning the ground for any sign of traps. Murdock followed close to the Colonel, and felt a rough hand shove him to the floor, followed moments later by a bullet.

Hannibal lay on top of the Captain, listening intently to the darkness. "A shot in the dark" he mused. "Nothing else. Must be a patrol, nothing major."

Murdock lay, unable to move, until the Colonel got up, and offered a hand. Murdock took the hand and didn't let go, instead he looked shyly at Hannibal with his large, brown, innocent eyes.

Hannibal smiled. "Not here, Captain. Not now. We gotta get outta this jungle alive. We gotta make our way back to the chopper."

Murdock shook his head suddenly, bravado along with desire urging him to speak. "I disagree. We both have erotic thoughts in our minds, I say if we do this now, it'll get rid of them, have our minds more on the job, so to speak". Murdock stopped, and closed his eyes expecting a blow to his jaw. It never came.

Instead, Hannibal merely smiled and sat down on the ground, indicating for Murdock to do the same. Laying his weapon to one side, Hannibal turned suddenly, and kissed Murdock fully on the lips, forcing him down to the ground with animal abandon. Murdock kissed in return, finding it hard to breathe under the Colonel's constant tender kisses, and felt his penis removed from the confines of his trousers and stroked gently by Hannibal. Murdock cried out, and Hannibal clamped a hand over his lips.

"Look, the VC will be crawling this area if we're not careful" Hannibal hissed, in a hushed tone.

Murdock nodded, and passionately moved against Hannibal's skilled hand, his orgasm rippling through his body, shaking his whole body, and he didn't make a sound. He gritted his teeth, and relaxed suddenly.

Hannibal wiped the cum away from his fingers, and kissed Murdock passionately on the lips.

"I can see you've done this before" Murdock said in awe.

"Once or twice" Hannibal said, dismissively, reaching for his gun and listening intently again.

Murdock looked at Hannibal, confused. "Hey! What about you!"

"Attention soldier! Maybe when we get back we can do it properly, but right now, I'll be happy with keeping us both alive" Hannibal whispered, and led the way through the pitch black jungle.

Murdock felt drained, and his foot slipped in a small hole. Crying out in pain, he fell to the floor for an instant and then struggled to his feet wearily.

"You alright, Murdock?" Hannibal asked, looking across at Murdock. Murdock struggled to walk to the Colonel.

"Just twisted my ankle, Sir." Murdock explained, wincing with pain.

"Will you be able to run if you need to?" Hannibal asked, taking Murdock's hand, and continuing to walk through the jungle, his gun ready in his other hand.

"I'll run" Murdock promised.

Thirty minutes later, Hannibal and Murdock reached the chopper.

"Where the hell you been, man?" BA complained, as Murdock staggered to the cockpit.

"We had to take the long way round BA, VC were everywhere" Hannibal explained, helping Murdock to a comfortable sitting position and sitting across from him.

"Face, you got the Yen?" Hannibal asked.

Face nodded. "Hannibal! Of course I've got it. Now to get back to Morrison with our booty, and mission successful!"

"Morrison's dead" Murdock piped from the front, as the chopper rose, and hovered momentarily before it continued its journey south.

BA gripped the seat in front of him harshly. "I hate flying!"

"Come now, BA ..." Face said soothingly. "There are much worse things than flying"

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the jungle below, and the chopper began to spin, rapidly, out of control. Hannibal cursed as he held tightly, and prepared for a crash landing.

* * *

Murdock maneuvered the chopper, spinning wildly into a clearing and landed roughly, the three other men thrown from the chopper on force of impact. Murdock felt the metal crumple around him, and tried to free his legs, but they were stuck.

Hannibal got shakily to his feet, and ran to the chopper, the metal all twisted in the wreckage and saw Murdock, pale, unable to move as his legs were caught. Hannibal used all his strength to free the Captain, but it was too heavy.

"BA!" Hannibal called, and BA's huge form appeared. He was as pale as Murdock as he lifted the metal away from Murdock's legs easily and Hannibal pulled him free.

"Crazy sucker crashed the chopper" BA yelled, his voice full of terror.

"Put a sock in it, BA" Hannibal said, feeling Murdock's forehead gently. "He's got a temperature".

"This fuckin' country" Face swore, as he paced around the three men.

"Face, calm down, ok?" Hannibal said, reaching out and pulling Face down beside him. "Murdock's sick, we gotta get him outta here."

"I can hear the VC" BA hissed.

"The war's over!" Face exclaimed.

"Hey, look at it realistically kid. We just robbed the Bank of Hanoi, the war has just ended. Chances are VC are still combing the area, and with the bank robbery, that'll really make the chances turn against us" Hannibal shook Face's shoulders gently. "We gotta stick together on this one, kid".

Murdock groaned and Hannibal leaned close to the Captain, so Murdock could feel the breath on his forehead. "Stay with me, kid" he whispered. "We got some promises to keep when we get back".

Murdock smiled, and returned the Colonel's wink, as he lifted himself up bravely and steadied himself against Hannibal. Hannibal put his arms around the injured man, and rubbed against Murdock's penis with his hand. Murdock straightened, feeling the hand against his trousers, and smiled longingly at the Colonel.

"You wanna get back home in one piece?" Hannibal whispered suggestively.

Murdock nodded, lust consuming his thoughts once more. "Of course, can't wait to discover what surprises wait back at the base".

Hannibal grinned, and helped Murdock to walk. "How's those legs, Captain?"

"Weak, numb. But I aint dead yet. I'm definitely gonna make it home." Murdock smiled at Hannibal. Hannibal smiled back, and looked around to ensure the others weren't watching. Then he kissed Murdock briefly on the lips.

"You believe it, Murdock. When we get home, we're going to keep goin' all night long" Hannibal whispered, helping Murdock along.

"Man this Yen is heavy!" BA growled.

"BA, I'm afraid you're the strongest guy here - you gotta carry it back" Face said, laughing.

Hannibal carried Murdock for a while, and then stopped, noting how pale the Captain had become.

"Hannibal, you sure he'll be alright?" Face asked.

Hannibal nodded, stretching his arms ready to carry Murdock once more.

"He don't look alright to me" BA shook his head.

"So what are you saying, guys? Leave him here? We never done that before, and we'll never do it" Hannibal shouted. Face and BA turned crimson in shame.

"Look, I say we take an hour's rest here. We're tired and we keep getting at each other's throats" Hannibal suggested.

Face and BA acknowledged this with a slight nod, dropped their equipment gladly to the ground and BA carefully placed the bag with the loot on the ground.

"BA, you take the first watch, 20 minutes, I'll take the second, Face take the third" Hannibal said, throwing BA a sidearm.

"Right, Hannibal" BA said, smiling and walked away. Face sat back and slept soundly, as he always did under pressure.

Hannibal and Murdock were left alone in the darkness.

"Want a hand job, Captain? Keep you going till we get back?" Hannibal whispered into his ear, his voice filled with passion.

Murdock groaned, feeling the passion ebb slightly, only to build again. "Please ......"

Hannibal reached down and unzipped Murdock's pants, and slid his left hand inside, feeling Murdock's moist penis and rubbing gently down the shaft. Hannibal curled his fingers into a circle and rubbed up and down, extracting slight moans of pleasure. Murdock blushed, his face reddening as he climaxed against Hannibal's fingers. Murdock lay back, satiated.

"What the hell is going on over there" Face mumbled, turning over in his sleep and looking directly at Murdock and Hannibal.

Hannibal quickly took his hand out of Murdock's pants, dripping with cum, but it was too late. Face turned away, feeling himself grow hard, and tried to sleep again. He decided the best way to get over this feeling of arousal was to masturbate, and he silently worked his penis, and felt Hannibals arm on his shoulder suddenly.

"Face ....." Face looked up and saw Hannibal watching him rub his penis, the small blanket had been removed.

"Fuck!" Face swore, and turned away from Hannibals scrutinous gaze. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and he tried to fight Hannibal, but the other man was too strong. Then he felt himself dropped roughly on the ground. He saw Murdock's and Hannibal's eager face's above him.

"Want a little of the action, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, unzipping Face's pants very, very slowly.

Face just nodded, feeling his passion rise, unable to do anything except watch Hannibal's fingers pry open his zipper, and take down his trousers gently. He watched as Murdock began to gently caress his body, and felt his orgasm building quickly.

Murdock leaned forward and kissed Face fully on the lips, feeling Face gasp in pleasure. Hannibal leant down and took the throbbing organ into his mouth, sucking gently on the tip of Face's penis, feeling him buck against his mouth. Murdock continued to work Face's mouth, feeling every inch of the sweetness with his tongue. He felt Face shudder as his orgasm ripped through his body. Face arched against Hannibal, trembling as he came, gushing his cum down Hannibal's throat.

Face relaxed, and closed his eyes, totally spent. Hannibal grinned, and lifted him gently back to his small spot, and covered him with the blanket. Winking at Murdock, Hannibal took his weapon, and relieved BA from his watch.

After Face had spent his 20 minutes on watch, the team started out again, nearing the base. Welcome sounds of American voices greeted their ears, and they rushed out to be embraced by their fellow soldiers. Murdock was taken to the infirmary immediately.

Colonel Roderick Decker listened quietly as the team went over the events surrounding the mission with glee. Hannibal watched as a Corporal counted the Yen.

"How much in American dollars, son?" Decker asked.

"One million, Colonel. I never seen so much money". The Corporal answered.

Hannibal grinned and lit a cigar, watching General Tailor intently. The General didn't move or say anything for about five minutes. Hannibal began to get a bad feeling about the situation.

"Well gentlemen. You say Colonel Morrison gave you orders to rob the bank of Hanoi?" General Tailor asked.

Hannibal nodded, his expression more serious. Something was happening here, something he was sure he wouldn't like.

"But Colonel Morrison was killed in an enemy shelling. There is no proof of your mission because it went up in flames with him, right?". General Tailor folded his arms against his chest and waited for Hannibal to answer the question.

"Yeah, but Morrison told us it was a mission that could end the war. We were all in favour of that at the time. It was a secret mission, but he assured us that high ranking brass knew about the mission" Hannibal said, a little worry creeping into his voice.

General Tailor sighed and unfolded his arms. "Colonel Smith, let me paint a clear picture for you here. We had no idea that a mission like this was taking place. It seems awfully suspicious that you robbed the bank of Hanoi without a signed order".

"There WAS an order! It went up in flames with Morrison. I thought we had established that!" Hannibal said, feeling exasperated.

"So YOU say, Colonel. I'm afraid from here it looks like you, Peck and Baracus initiated a bank robbery for your own ends. I'm afraid there will be a court martial to establish your innocence, or whether you are guilty. Do you understand that?". Colonel Decker said.

Hannibal nodded, wondering why Murdock hadn't been implicated, and being thankful that he hadn't.

"As for Captain Murdock, as he was not a part of the original ..... 'Mission' .... he is not guilty of any crime. He will be shipped back to the United States as soon as possible. There have been questions raised for a while regarding his mental health, and he will be thoroughly tested at the Veterans Administration" Colonel Decker continued, watching the relief on Hannibal's face.

* * *

Murdock sighed. He hated having to fly back to the States. He wanted to stay with his unit, but couldn't becuase of the extreme political pressures regarding the robbery of the Bank of Hanoi. The vietnamese were after blood, and the court martial wasn't going in the A-Team's favour.

Worse still, Murdock was unable to consumate his relationship with Hannibal, at least for the time being. He wanted them to be inside each othe properly, cement their relationship properly. But all that was not going to happen for a long time.

He kept thinking back to Face, and the night when they had experienced each other briefly. Confusion clouded his mind, and Murdock began to reel in the possibility of himself and Face. He began to knock his head against the wall consistently, and began to moan.

Murdock swayed a little as he was brought off the plane. He clutched a paper to his chest, the paper that reported on the A-Team's trial to date. He was vaguely aware that he was being taken to a mental institution by car.

His mind swam as he looked up suddenly, a little confused. "I thought I was going to the VA?".

"Nope, Braithe's mental institution, son". An orderly said.

Murdock got out of the car and wandered up the steps into Braithe's, a feeling of foreboding making him feel ill. He had a terrible feeling about this. However, he resolved to go through any treatment offered, if that meant he would be able to rejoin his team, and help them at the trials.

_THE END_


	2. New Year Celebrations, 2000

_(((( Present Day ))))_

"Hurry up Face, no one takes as long as you do getting ready" Hannibal banged his fist on the bathroom door. "If you're not out in five minutes, we're going without you."

"Oh bugger off!" Face moaned. His comb moved skillfully through his shiny gelled hair for the fiftieth time. He wasn't going to rush himself. Tonight was a very important night for everyone in the world. He had a reputation to uphold, and wanted to succeed in chatting up a singularly beautiful woman.

It was the second time the team had been to the UK. One of their former clients, a man named Mark Rustle had moved from the United States to start up a business in Cardiff Wales, and had invited the team over the New Year.

It was quite foggy outside, mainly because of the fireworks already, but the team had been subdued by the landscapes and the green hills. After being on the run for so long, and after Stockwell had dishonored his promise of a full pardon the A-Team were once again top-ten fugitives.

It was slightly unusual for the A-Team to spend a New Year anywhere outside the United States, but patriotism had been replaced by practicality lately, and because the team were so 'hot', they had to escape the country for a couple of weeks. They were taking less and less missions to keep one step ahead of the military police.

Hannibal groaned as he rejoined Murdock and BA sitting watching the television.

"He's still getting ready in there. How can anyone take so long?" Hannibal asked.

"Oh come on, you know Faceman. When he wants to impress, he takes hours to dress. When he's out on a date, he's always late." Murdock laughed.

BA growled angrily. Murdock's silly rhymes were driving him crazy. Murdock interpreted his comrades noise as a warning and sat silently, trying not to speak. Hannibal turned his attention to the television where reports on New Year celebrations were being relayed. There were non stop programs about the Millennium.

"I can't believe its gonna be the year 2000" Face said as he emerged from the bathroom and caught the team in deep concentration, watching the television.

"I can't believe we've made it till the year 2000. We shoulda been dead ages ago with all the crap we've been caught up in" BA said still watching the television.

Hannibal rose and switched off the television.

"Are you ready now, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, enviously looking over at the man who still looked twenty years younger than he actually was. Face nodded.

They all filed out the small flat, and walked briskly up to Cardiff's main shopping area to meet Mark Rustle who was meeting some of his friends first.

"Its a pity Amy and Tawnia couldn't come really, isn't it?" Face asked.

"They don't see it like that. They're partying together in New York." Hannibal replied.

The A-Team walked carefully among the many others, wary of anything suspicious, but soon the New Year atmosphere hit them, they relaxed fully and even shouted 'Happy New Year' to a few women walking by.

One young boy pulled his mothers arm suddenly as he watched the A-Team pass by. "Mommy, I've just seen the A-Team!!" His mother just continued walking ignoring her son. Hannibal turned around and winked conspiritively at the young boy whilst putting his finger to his lips. The young boy grinned and gave the thumbs up.

When they hit the shopping area, the fun fair immediately struck a chord of excitement among the four thrill-seekers.

"Wow, look at that big wheel! A mass of plastic and steel!" Murdock gasped. Hannibal grinned as he lit his cigar and relaxed completely. It was good to see the team happy and distracted for once.

Murdock was entranced with the huge Ferris wheel and had persuaded BA to go on it with him, even though BA harbored a secret fear of heights as well as his fear of flying. Face and Hannibal remained dazed watching a huge projected '1999' on a building move up and down, and huge animated objects swaying in the wind. There was even a huge metal champagne bottle with lights suspended above the street. In the far corner by the Castle there was the main bands playing with a massive crowd cheering them on. Hannibal and Face waved to BA and Murdock on the Ferris Wheel.

Hannibal sighed deeply, it was great to get away to a place where no one could possibly recognise them.

"Hey, aren't you George Peppard?" A young woman asked Hannibal suddenly. He smiled at her and shook his head. "No I'm not. I look like him, that's all. After all he passed away recently."

The young woman smiled, kissed Hannibal, then walked off to rejoin a group of friends who had stopped and waited for her.

"Why on earth do they always confuse you with George Peppard?" Face asked, envious of the constant attention Hannibal always had because of his resemblance to a certain late film star.

"I don't know" Hannibal mused "It must be my eyes ..."

Murdock and BA were fighting once again as they came off the Ferris Wheel.

"Damn fool started rockin' the chair!" BA complained. He grabbed out at Murdock who evaded the strike narrowly, and ran behind Face.

"Don't get me involved" Face threw up his hands, laughing as BA caught Murdock by the collar.

"What you gonna do?! Hit me and I'll sue!!" Murdock piped, looking worriedly at BA's ring covered fingers closed in a fist. Any moment, he expected to lose his teeth.

"I'm not gonna punish you Murdock." BA declared unexpectedly. He let Murdock go and clapped his hand on his back.

"Really?! That's the New Year spirit BA. Knew you wouldn't do it." Murdock breathed, relaxing slightly.

"No, I can't punish you tonight on New Year's Eve, can I. Instead you can come on a ride with me." BA was being too gentle, Hannibal knew there was a catch. He walked slowly towards the two men in case a fist fight started.

"That sounds great BA, any ride you want, I love them all. There's no ride too big and no ride too tall" Murdock claimed as BA led him over to another ride. Hannibal groaned, Murdock's rhyming was really beginning to irritate him.

Murdock's heart sank as he saw Waltzers directly in front of him. He had always been afraid of the Waltzers as they made him feel sick. Worse still, these Waltzers didn't just spin horizontally in a circle, they went vertically as well.

"Oh, come on BA. You wouldn't do that to me?!" Murdock yelped, watching the chairs spin in obvious fear.

"Its either that or my fist in your face!" BA warned. Murdock sighed, and made his way to the back of the queue. BA followed, a smirk evident as he passed Hannibal and Face. Hannibal was about to say something but thought it was better to stay silent when he saw one of BA's huge gold rings glinting at him from a closed fist. As Murdock cautiously took his seat beside BA on the Waltzers, BA smiled a victorious smile.

"Hey, gang. How's it going?" Mark Rustle walked towards them, followed by three friends. Hannibal and Face turned and shook hands with Mark. Mark introduced his three friends to Hannibal and Face.

"Thanks for leaving the key under the mat for us, Mark" Hannibal said. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I thought you might want to get ready before you came out. My friends wanted to make a move, so I left the key. I knew you'd find it." Mark explained.

"Well, some of us took longer to get ready than we thought ...." Hannibal looked over at Face. Face smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you mean" Face said.

Suddenly a scream distracted Hannibal and Face. They looked up to see a terrified Murdock holding the metal rail of his Waltzer grimly for dear life, and BA chuckling to himself. The carriages were now almost vertical, and Murdock had on his face a doomed expression, akin to someone who was going to have their head cut of at the gallows. As a ride slowed to a halt, BA clapped a hand on Murdock's back.

"Wanna go again, pal!???" BA asked.

Murdock shook his head in horror. "Not if you don't want my lunch to greet you face to face. One more go and it'll be all over the place!"

As BA and a slightly shaken Murdock got off the ride, Mark approached them and shook their hands. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends - Iain, Alex and Harry" he said. BA growled, and Murdock looked a little green as they shook the three mens hands.

Face tapped on Hannibal's shoulder "Its quarter to twelve, Colonel. We should make our way over to the stage where the fireworks are".

Hannibal nodded and waved over to Murdock, Mark and BA. "Come on, else we'll miss the countdown!"

The eight men walked towards the stage, talking excitedly. "So the MP's are still after you?" Mark asked.

Hannibal nodded. "Yes, 'fraid so. Stockwell let us down, he never intended to give us the pardon after all. He tried to capture us and expose us to the MP's but we got away. Been running since. Its quite boring now, its gettin' harder to stay one step ahead, you know?"

Mark nodded. "You know, you could always come here if you needed to. To stay I mean, if the heat got ever too much ....."

"America is who we are Mark. We appreciate the offer, but we know one day we'll sort out our problems." Hannibal smiled sadly. "Till then, we'll keep runnin'."

"And helping others. That means a lot, you know. Not just to me and what you did for me, but for victims all over the USA. You represent a lot, you and your team." Mark stated. "You represent freedom against tyranny and oppression."

"Well Freedom didn't do William Wallace much good, did it?" Face sarcastically replied.

"You saw Braveheart too?" Murdock asked. "That was a great film!"

Face shook his head in mock despair. "Murdock, we saw it together at the cinema, don't you remember?"

Murdock just shook his shoulders. They had come to the stage area which was swamped with thousands of people armed with party poppers, champagne and beer. The atmosphere was breathtaking, and the team felt the build-up keenly.

"Look its starting!" Murdock yelled as the countdown clock appeared at the foot of the stage.

Hannibal, Face, BA and Murdock chanted simultaneously with all the others, the emotions evident in all the mens eyes. They had seen a lot in the past, and now everyone was getting the opportunity to really start anew. At this moment, everyone was united, in all nations. It was an incredible moment.

The crowd was now all chanting. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ...... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Face leapt up and cheered. BA turned and embraced Hannibal and Murdock howled with delight. Fireworks lit up the place like constant lightning, and party poppers and champagne were everywhere.

"We made it" Hannibal said. He was so shaken for a moment he thought he would fall. The team joined arms and started to sing, like the thousands of others around them. Hannibal gazed up above him at the clock moving up and down now saying '2000' with a mixture of champagne and tears clouding his vision slightly. "We made it!"

A young women came up to Face and kissed him on the lips. She threw her arms around him. "Happy New Year" She cried. Face looked at her pretty features and kissed her on the mouth fully.

Hannibal looked over at Face in amazement. "I wish I knew his secret" He laughed.

Another woman approached and grasped Hannibal's hand. "Could I take your picture for the local paper, sir?"

Hannibal grinned. "Sure" He said to her. As he posed with the team he said under his breath "This one will sure make Decker weep when he realises where we were!"

A little while later, after the emotions and festivities had worn out the team, Mark and his friends, they made their way back to Mark's house for some drinks and a chat.

Hannibal sank into an armchair. "Well, I'm exhausted. I was never this tired before."

Face slunk onto the couch with Ronda, the girl who kissed him. Murdock sat on the floor, trying to keep his eyes open and failing.

"I have a spare room upstairs with a three temporary beds I've set up for you." Mark said.

"Thanks, Mark. I'm heading off now. Its 2.30, and I'm beat. See you in the morning. Face you got the sofa!" Hannibal rose and left the room.

"Hannibal?!" Face cried in indignation. "Hey, I have got company here!!"

Murdock got up and followed Hannibal, waving to the others. BA followed holding the tired Murdock steady. "At least the crazy foo' has given up that stupid rhyming!"

Murdock yawned. "Your right BA, its time for bed. Time to rest my weary head"

BA pushed him along, angrily. "Get, sucker ...."

Mark was seeing his friends out of the door, and when he came back in he had time to think. He had the most notorious men of the last century staying in his house. These men had helped him when no-one else would even look at him. They had got him of out serious trouble in the past when he used to live in the United States. As he closed the door on an uncomfortable Face trying to snuggle next to Ronda on the livingroom sofa, and trudged wearily upstairs to his own room he realised no-one else would have had quite the same new year as he had!!!

_THE END_


	3. No Surprises

_Part 1_

Face wandered through the large shopping malls lost in thought. Browsing always gave him an opportunity to think deeply.

It had been two weeks since the teams last assignment, and no other jobs had caught their eyes since. Face wondered if the team were ever pardoned would they be able to shake away their militant lives? No. Of course not. It would always come back to them, with all the powerful crime figures they had put away.

Another thought was irritating Face. His birthday was today, and none of the team had even rang his mobile to wish him a happy birthday. Even Ellen hadn't rang, and he suddenly felt very alone.

When he was younger and truly an orphan without a half-sister, and had only a priest for comfort, he had disliked birthdays to a certain degree. Face didn't really feel part of a family at any of the orphanages he had been in. He had always been a star in those lonely places, excelling his studies and at football, but had never truly felt happy.

As was the case now he was older. Face felt uneasy with the lush apartments and extravagant parties he indulged in, feeling no more than a stranger in a crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Of course he never let his feelings show, even to the Team. He was always tough and strong, becoming a soldier had at least given him self-control over his emotions.

The feeling of loneliness washed over him. He felt weak and vulnerable, and the shopping weighed heavily in his hands. For a moment he could feel his tears building, but fought them away.

His birthday. No-one had remembered.

The stores in the mall, packed closely together became suddenly ominous and uninviting, and the people became suddenly cruel in their happy laughter, talking to one another in happiness, a part of society, not a stranger conning his way in whenever he could.

Face had had enough. He moved quickly to the exit, feeling more emotional than he had ever felt before, his eyes red. He fought a battle within to master his feelings, but he wasn't winning this time. He felt so alone.

"Hey Face!" Came a voice behind him. Face turned, relieved by a distraction of his thoughts. Murdock was walking up to him, a huge loopy smile, which acted as a balm on Face's emotions.

"Hi Murdock, what you doin' here?" Face said. Murdock looked slightly confused for a moment, deciding on what to say.

"You know, needed a few essentials. Shampoo, conditioner, car wax ...."

"Car wax?" Face mused. "Murdock, you don't own a car!!"

"Does wonders for the complexion though" Murdock stated. "Wanna try it?"

Face shook his head. "No thanks Murdock. Think I'll just keep that wax for my car"

Murdock sensed Face's unhappiness. "Face, you OK?"

Face shook his head. "No Murdock, no-one's remembered today is ..."

"Too busy to be standin' around chatting. Gotta go, bye Face." Murdock cut in, and was gone within a moment, darting into a nearby shop.

Face sighed heavily. Even his best friend didn't want to speak to him today. In fact, he had acted as if he didn't realise it was Face's birthday. Face sighed and left the mall with a heavy heart.

Murdock watched him leave from within the store front, and then dialed a number on his mobile phone.

"Hannibal, its Murdock. Yeah, he's on the way. Operation Get 'im is has started."

Hannibal sighed. "Just play it cool Murdock. We don't want him to know about the surprise till he gets to the house, OK?"

"No problem, leader guy. He's on the way and I acted as cool as ice." Murdock finished the call, and then started his real shopping.

****

_Part 2_

Face parked the vett by his huge apartment, and sighed as he got out. He walked up to the apartment slowly, and was confronted by BA, who looked as if he had come straight from the gym, panting heavily from some form of exertion.

"Hi BA, hows it going?" Face asked.

BA looked panicked for a moment. "Face, I need to show you something."

"Can't it wait BA? I've had a rough day today, I just want to get inside my apartment and chill"

BA shook his head. "No Face, it can't wait. Its important sucker. You'd better come with me, else I'll knock you out and carry you there myself"

Face wearily shook his head, and followed BA back outside to the A-Team van which was parked a little way off.

Hannibal, up in Face's apartment, looked down on the two men approaching the van. His gaze averted when he saw Murdock stealthily moving without catching Face's attention towards the apartment. He had lots of shopping bags with him.

BA and Face walked up to the van, and then BA stopped and looked over at Face.

"Well, what did you want to show me?" Face asked. BA opened the side of the van.

"See this sucker? Door's been scratched. We need to get it fixed. Its gonna cost some, can we cover it?"

"You're asking me about team funds today?" Face felt like screaming. "Go ahead, fix the door. I'll get the cash. Anything else, or can I go now?"

BA glanced upward in the direction of the apartment.

"There's somethin' else. The licence plate. We need a new one!"

Face shook his head in disbelief. "Why? We already have one, we don't need another one!"

"Hey" BA growled, becoming serious. "The MP's are gettin' closer man. It aint a bad thing to take another precaution"

"BA, our van sticks out like a sore thumb anyway" Face said. "Maybe you should think instead about spray painting the whole thing light green"

BA stood protectively in front of his van. "try somethin' like that and your dead, Face!"

Up in the apartment, Hannibal was watching the scene below with interest, as Murdock burst through the door.

Hannibal rushed over and took the parcels away from Murdock. They were already gift-wrapped and Hannibal put them with the expanding pile of presents on the couch.

"BA's covering for us for a while. Can't do it for long though, how's the preps going?"

Ellen Bancroft came out of the kitchen, and looked at the walls decorated with party balloons, and birthday signs with approval.

"Well, the cake is ready, food is prepared. All done." Ellen pointed to a large table, overloaded with small lush goodies. Three bottles of champagne were visible, with glasses ready to be poured.

Hannibal inspected the decorations. "The music is ready to go on. Its all ready. OK guys lets make this place a little darker, close the curtains Murdock, bring up the party poppers Ellen. Frankie, get the camera."

Hannibal, Frankie, Murdock and Ellen blended into the darkened rooms like trained Ninja disappearing into the night.

****

_Part 3_

Face had been listening to a dozen van problems by this time. He had finally had enough.

"BA, I'm heading back inside. I'll deal with this tomorrow" Face sighed, turning and walking back to the apartment.

BA was about to say something, when he glanced up and noticed the curtains drawn. He followed Face back to the house, and up the stairs.

In the apartment everyone held their breaths. This was the moment of truth.

Face put the key in the door of his apartment. "Door's open? Shit, I hope no-one has broken in." Face said to BA as he walked into his apartment.

Suddenly, there was a simultaneous explosion of party poppers and a camera came to life. "SURPRISE!!!"

Face looked around himself, in disbelief as the lights flickered on, and looked around himself at the decorations, his friends and sister, and a huge sign with said "Happy Birthday Face"

His vision clouded slowly as Frankie hit the switch for music, and Hannibal poured him a glass of champagne.

Face was shaking violently. He had never been surprised like this in the past. BA came up to him and gave him an almighty hug.

Hannibal handed him the glass of champagne. Murdock smiled, grabbed the camera off Frankie and continued taking shots of Face, like a fashion photographer.

"I ....I don't know what to say ...." Face stammered, as he quickly devoured the glass of champagne in shock.

"I do" Hannibal said, hinting at the others.

"Happy Birthday!!" They all said in unison.

Face had tears in his eyes, and for the first time he felt unable to control them.

Hannibal presented a card to him, and he opened it, his fingers shaking. On the card was four little aliens, with one in the centre with a birthday hat on.

"Murdock chose the card" Hannibal explained.

Inside he read the messages from his friends. Hannibal had wrote: "When you have a team as close as we are, birthdays are the most important time of the year. I hope you have the best one yet." Murdock had wrote: "You've always been there to listen, Face. Your friendship is the most important part of my life." BA had wrote: "I'll be waiting on my van being fixed, Happy Birthday Face" Ellen had wrote: "My big brother - one year older and one year wiser. I love you." Finally, Frankie had wrote: "For the short time I've known you, your a great guy and an even greater friend. Have the best one ever".

The redness of his eyes betrayed his emotions to his friends, as they busied themselves on handing him presents.

Ellen bought out the cake, and they all sang 'Happy Birthday' as Face prepared to blow out the candles and make a wish. Then he cut the cake.

Face opened Murdock's gifts; a family album full of photos of the team and Ellen. Plus there was some car wax (for Face's skin). Face choked a small thank you, as he looked at the photographs - each one a shadow of a beautiful memory he had shared with the Team.

Hannibal's gift was a bright and gleaming Uzi, with a message - Face, you have saved my life many times before, one day this will save yours, Hannibal - engraved on the handle.

BA's gift was a blown up and framed picture of all of the Team. "To my little brother - Happy Birthday, BA - was written underneath.

Ellen had bought him two teddy bears, one large and one small - the small teddy cradled in the larger bears arms. A small card said - Thanks for looking out for me, big brother"

Frankie had bought him a personalised nameplate for his vett. (FACE ATEAM)

Face really couldn't take much more. His emotions were threatening to consume him. This was his family and his friends. He embraced Murdock, Hannibal, BA, and Frankie. Then he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"I once thought I would never be part of any family" Face said, choked with tears. "You are my family. That means more to me than anything in the world. Thank you."

Hannibal gave the younger man a huge embrace. " Lieutenant, we all care for you more than we can say"

Face was led over to the table, and soon all of them were eating, and drinking champagne - or milk. (in BA's case) The soft mellow music was drowned by the sounds of laughter.

As the evening drew closer, the team began to play some board games, Monopoly and Trivial Pursuit.

Finally at 2.00 a.m. when Monopoly had just come to a close, amidst shouts of "Cheat" because Face had been the banker and won the game, it was time for bed.

Hannibal started to clear away some of the spilt food, party popper trails and dirty dishes. Murdock took Face up to bed, totally drunk and happy.

Murdock put Face into bed and watched him sleeping for a moment. Face looked so peaceful, so happy with the wide smile and the sigh every two or three minutes.

Murdock turned to leave.

"Murdock..." Face mumbled. Murdock turned around to see Face had sat up and was watching him. "Thanks for the surprise"

Murdock came back to sit by his side. "No problems, Faceman. Why don't you get some sleep, eh? You look really tired now."

Face nodded and put his head on the pillow again. He closed his eyes. He felt Murdock's fingers run through his hair and sighed contentedly.

As he felt Murdock's lips brush his own, he responded softly, Face's lips opening and his tongue seeking Murdock's tongue. They kissed for a moment and then Murdock pulled back.

"What are we doin' Face?" he asked quietly.

Face looked up at Murdock and shook his head. "I don't know. We got lots of time to work it out though, right?"

Murdock looked at Face, the first expression of lust consumed his thoughts. "Your right Face, time to sleep now."

Face agreed, and closed his eyes again, feeling Murdock's fingers caress his hair and face gently. He had plenty of time to discover what hidden feelings Murdock had, and maybe discover some of his own for the handsome Captain.

Till then, Face would dream of his family. And the endless possible opportunities Murdock and himself might have for a relationship.

_THE END_


	4. Interview with The ATeam

Hannibal walked through the large double doors, and almost collided with a young lady with a clipboard and pen.

"Sorry maam" Hannibal smiled. "I'm in a hurry"

"Hannibal Smith?" The young lady asked. Hannibal nodded in a slight surprise. "Hello, my name's Alison, I'm the reporter for the radio station here. Boy are we glad you decided to have a live interview here at Listening Live FM. It'll certainly bring in much-needed ratings"

Hannibal took the lady's hand in his own. "My pleasure, Alison. Its good to voice our opinions for a change"

"Freedom of speech is what America is famous for" Alison smiled. Hannibal felt very uneasy about this public spectacle. However, the team had felt it was more than necessary if they ever wanted to clear their names. Faceman, still recovering from a certain birthday bash which had left him utterly taken aback had been making the arrangements on behalf of the team.

Hannibal still felt slightly odd with the path this adventure had taken. He was at ease with leadership, and the obstacles his team faced on a regular basis, but being on a radio show for the wrongly accused was very, very different. He wished to himself that the team had stayed in Cardiff a little longer than planned, instead of jetting back so early after the Millennium.

"Come with me" Alison said assuringly. "You guys are national celebs, it was very kind of you to consent to the competition"

"We are still on the run Alison. We do have to be careful. But a competition to meet us wasn't a problem, we were surprised by the amount of people who are fans of us however"

"How long till the others arrive?" Alison asked.

"They're here. We were just making sure no bird dogs for the military were here already. It would spoil the party" Hannibal pointed to a window washer who turned and gave Alison a winning smile. It was Faceman. Behind him, two others had just walked through the double doored entrance, one with a mohawk. Alison recognised Murdock and BA Baracus instantly.

"Hi!" Alison shook hands with the three other men in excitement. "Come with me upstairs, and we'll get you ready"

Alison took the men to an empty lounge with a bar. "Please wait in here for a moment." As the four men settled in the large lounge, Alison closed the door on them.

"Aint too hot with this idea, Hannibal" BA complained, warily looking outside the window, expecting to hear the faint wailing of military police cars approaching.

"Oh, BA come on" Face sighed. "Its only an interview. The MP's would be idiots to arrest us at the radio station, there would be a public outcry"

Hannibal nodded his head in agreement "Face is right. This location is the safest we've had for a long while"

Murdock was humming contentedly to himself when the door opened and Alison appeared, ushering a young woman into the room.

"Guys, this is the competition winner - Ann Riley. I'll leave you together for a while"

Ann uncertainly entered the room, watching the four men in obvious excitement. "The A-Team" she breathed.

Hannibal drew close to the young woman and took her hand. "Hi, I'm Hannibal Smith, this is HM Murdock, Faceman, and BA Baracus."

Ann shook hands with them. "I knew that, but thanks for the introduction"

"Who's your favourite?" Murdock asked, with the calm certainty of a music superstar meeting yet another fan.

"Face" she sighed. Face moved towards Ann and took her hand, moving so close their bodies were almost touching. Then he kissed her full on the mouth.

Murdock sprang forward, parting them instantly and looking accusingly at Face.

"What's wrong?" Face asked. Murdock looked angry, and paced over to the window, and looked out at the passing traffic, making small inaudible noises.

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders and started to talk to BA. Ann watched, enthralled as Face approached Murdock a little sheepishly.

"Murdock, what's wrong?" Face asked gently, his hands moved to Murdock's shoulders, softly pulling him around so the two men were face-to-face.

"Nothing" Murdock said angrily.

"Nothing, huh? You look mad to me. Why did you stop us kissing?" Face asked.

Murdock looked very tired suddenly. He looked over-emotional and burnt out. "I don't know, when you and me ... you know ... kissed the other night, it made me feel something I'd never felt before. I thought you felt the same"

"I was kissing a fan" Face stated bluntly "I was just making a statement that's all. I'm Face, I have to kiss all the ladies ..." Face trailed off as Murdock brushed angrily past him and out of the lounge. Face sighed.

"What's going on here, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked. Face turned and looked at the Colonel, his frustration apparent in his intelligent eyes.

"I don't know Colonel" He finally said. Hannibal suddenly and unexpectedly laid an arm on Face's shoulder.

"If its what I think it is - you already know the answer. No messing with members of the team, that especially includes Murdock. I don't want him put deeper into his dream worlds by you."

Face nodded, and Hannibal went back to talking with BA. Ann watched Face sigh as he looked out of the window. Then Face walked out of the room after Murdock.

Ann smiled knowingly to herself as she made herself comfortable on the couch, BA and Hannibal talking to her as if she were a close friend.

"Murdock" Face called. He walked down the corridor to the mens toilets, and went inside.

Murdock was slumped on the floor, blood spilling from a shoulder wound. Face looked horrified at his friend. Then he saw the glass broken in a circle from one of the windows facing an empty building site. Face dropped to the floor instantly as a bullet whistled closely past his head.

"Shit" Face swore as he edged his way to Murdock, still lying lifeless on the floor.

"Hannibal, BA, we're getting sharp shooted in here" Face called. Face reached Murdock and pulled him into a cubicle, closing the door.

Murdock's shoulder was bleeding badly, and Face put his hand over the wound to staunch the flow of blood. Face heard footsteps and the voices of Hannibal and BA as they made their way to the toilet. "Don't come too near" Face warned. "This guy's got a good aim at anyone entering by the door"

"Great, your radio plan turned us into a mark" BA growled, as a shot came too close as he tried to approach the cubicle.

Face looked at Murdock's white expressionless face. A small groan escaped his lips as he tried to make Murdock acknowledge his prescence.

Murdock's eyes opened slowly. He looked up at Face. "I got shot" he said weakly.

Face nodded, his expression one of torment as he looked at his best friend. "I know. Just take it easy, Hannibal and BA will get us out"

Murdock nodded. In their experiences in the past, Hannibal and BA had always found a way to save their lives. Even if it meant almost sacrificing their own lives.

"Murdock" Face began "I didn't want this to happen. Shit, I didn't expect you to get so worked up. It was just a kiss"

Murdock smiled wryly. "I didn't think that was right, I'm sorry Face"

Face shook his head. "I wouldn't have done it if I had known how strongly you feel. You see, I don't have much faith in relationships, and I didn't expect ours to be any different."

Murdock smiled knowingly, and then sighed. "Its OK, I'm just so damn over protective. Ours was just one kiss too, we haven't got a relationship"

Face shook his head "No, its not gonna work like that Murdock. You know it and I know it. We both want more, only you wanted monogamy. I was wrong to kiss that girl"

Murdock was paling by the second. His features were contorted in pain. "I wanted you, Face. Just you and me, the way it should have been from the start"

"It will be Murdock" Face swore, desperatly fighting to keep his emotions in check, and under control. "I swear it, you and me forever. Its what you want, right?"

Murdock nodded slightly, his vision clouding with tears. "Yes" he choked.

Face leant forward and kissed Murdock on the lips, drawing him closer in a strong and gentle embrace. His lips gently caressed Murdock's with a building passion which threatened to over power his emotions.

The cubicle door swung open and Hannibal and BA pulled the two men out. Face just watched Murdock in a mute agony as Hannibal dragged him to the door.

BA looked at Murdock as he carried him to the exits of the building. "Looks bad, Hannibal" he said.

"We been in the dodge before, we've seen worse than this" Hannibal snapped.

Alison ran up to them, white faced. "My god, are you ok?" she asked.

"We've got trouble" Hannibal said coldly. "Some sniper's just picked off a member of the team. we've got to go now, before we are all killed. Take care of Ann"

Alison stumbled as she tried to keep up with the departing men. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen"

Hannibal stopped and sighed. "I know Alison, guess the interview will have to wait. Maybe next time, a secret location, ok? For now we've got to get Murdock to the hospital"

Alison nodded as she numbly watched the A-Team load Murdock into the van and drive off.

****

"Sorry about the last time Alison. Someone tried to wipe us out" Hannibal leaned towards the microphone. The room was dark, and the windows had been covered with wooden planks. It was nothing like the last time in comfort, but the A-Team felt safe.

"How are you doing, Mr Murdock?" Alison asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Alison. Just made me pass out, that's all. I was up and about within two days"

"So, maybe its time you guys told the American people what they want to know" Alison smiled.

"Sure thing. We'll we've been on the run for a long time now, for a crime we didn't commit" Hannibal said. "Murdock was found out to be a member of the team shortly after 1995. Since then all four of us have been running"

Alison nodded. "Mr Murdock, why did you decide to join the A-Team on the run, why didn't you just deny that you were a member of the team"

Murdock leant forward towards the mic, slightly pale with a bandaged shoulder but otherwise alright. "After a while the MP's figured it out. The only way out was not to be a member of the team at all, and I couldn't do that"

"We've had a lot of hits on us for a long time now" BA said. "We just want our innocence to be proved once and for all"

Alison sighed. "Sounds very tough. You'd have thought the MP's would have let go of an old grudge by now, that's what its become, isn't it?"

Hannibal nodded. "They think we've embarrassed the army. They won't let us be, not after the Hanoi bank robbery and the trials. They want us either behind bars or shot"

"It is hard, Alison" Face said. "But we'll keep going. We always have"

"It means a lot to all of us that you do" Alison said. "Everyone knows you all to be .... kinda like Robin Hoods. It gives the American people something amazing to believe in. you have saved hundreds of people"

BA shook his head "Its just a job, Alison. Nothin' special"

"That's where your wrong. You guys stand for freedom, against oppression from tyrants. You've taken out the mob, crooked syndicates, hungry land developers and unscrupulous drug dealers. You are hero's"

Hannibal smiled gratefully. "Nice to hear someone say that after all the crap we're been through."

Alison smiled "OK guys, time for the calls. Line one, who's there?"

"Hi my name's Terri" came a bright, female voice.

"Hello Terri, what's your question?" Alison asked.

"Its great to talk to you guys!!! Erm, what did you do over the Millennium?" Terri asked.

"Went to Cardiff, Terri" Murdock answered. "Celebrated with an old client"

"Sounds nice" Terri admitted. "Quite unusual for patriots like yourselves to celebrate outside the states"

"Heat was too much, Terri" BA explained. "MP's were over us like mint sauce on lamb"

"Yeah, it was either leave or get caught" Face said.

"Next caller is Adam. What's your question Adam?" Alison asked.

"Did anyone ever find out who killed Morrison?" Adam asked.

Hannibal was quite impressed. "How did you find out about Morrison, Adam?"

"All over the papers. Are you still running because of that too?" Adam asked.

"That's right" Face said. "They think we killed him, but we didn't. We think a guy called Captain Curtis killed him, but he was taken out before they had a chance to question him"

"Last caller is Rachel. Hello Rachel, what's your question?" Alison said.

"Hi guys" Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel" Hannibal said.

"If you guys were given a pardon tomorrow, what would you do for a living?"

Hannibal looked at the other members of the team with a slight smile. "That's a hard one Rachel. Guess we'd be vigilantes."

Alison laughed. "Well that was great guys, thanks for coming on the radio. It was brave of you after last time"

"Our pleasure Alison" Hannibal shook Alison's hand.

"Well, you just heard the A-Team, right here, live at a secret location by Listening Live FM. This is Alison Brooks. We'll be right back after some ads."

Alison turned to the four men. "Thanks for doing the interview."

"No problems, maybe we'll be able to do another sometime" Hannibal said. Just then the came the unmistakable whine of the approaching MP's.

"We've gotta go, see you soon Alison" Hannibal said.

The A-Team abruptly left the tattered building, escaping to the van parked a little way off, under the cover of two large trees and departed only moments before Colonel Decker arrived.

_THE END_


	5. New Year Celebrations, 2001

Murdock danced around with the long piece of tinsel, looking rather like a moving sculpture as the tinsel wound around his legs and body. Face looked on and sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically and switching channels with one finger on the remote control.

"Aint right we haven't gone away this year" BA grumbled.

"This year is the real Millennium. I agree with Hannibal. We should spend it in the USA" Face murmered, half contentrating on TV trash, half concentrating on Murdock.

"Where is the man anyway?" BA asked.

Face sighed. Why did he always know the answers? "I don't know, BA. Probably getting some cheap wine in. You know how he feels about Christmas and the New Year".

Murdock stepped up his performance, dancing wildly around the hastily constructed christmas tree, moving his body to the music eminating from the television set.

"Murdock! Stop it b'fore I knock you into next week!" BA warned, his voice however betrayed a gentle undertone that only the team could recognise.

"Hey honey's, I'm home".

Face turned and watched Hannibal emerge, a mixture of snow and rain covering his small coat. "See, cheap wine, what did I tell you, BA?!".

"This isn't cheap, Face. Its just economical to buy in bulk" Hannibal corrected, dumping the two crates of wine by the television, temporarily blocking Face's view of the television set.

"As he said, its cheap" Murdock teased, covering Hannibal with a line of tinsel which the Colonel hastily brushed off.

"Easy Murdock" Hannibal grinned, sitting on a chair and lighting a cigar "You wanna ruin my rep? I always bring the *best* wine!".

Murdock smiled knowingly and moved over to the couch where BA was scowling. "Hey big guy? Wanna new year kiss?".

BA grimaced and held his fist at bay "You wanna have the nose bleed of the century?" he warned.

Murdock grinned, and nudged BA in the ribs "Its okay, BA. I'll pass on that".

BA smirked at the other members of the team, and sat back. The couch was remarkably comfortable, showing Face's excellent taste of comfort and design. He watched the television, deliberately ignoring Murdock's incessant babbling.

"Shhhh" Face said, raising a hand for silence "Its New Year countdown!".

The team members, including the over jubilant Murdock, fell silent. The countdown was intoxicating, and they all felt the customary head rush that only New Year could bring. As the big clock displayed the Year 2001 in huge lettering, Murdock let loose a wild cry.

"Year 2001!!!!!!!!!! Gimme a kiss BA!!".

BA scoffed, but let Murdock kiss his cheek and watched intently as Murdock passed between Hannibal and Face, showering them with hugs and kisses. Face was trying to push Murdock away, and becoming agitated with the physical attention he was getting. Hannibal just shrugged and laughed happily.

Suddenly a loud yell distracted Face, Hannibal and BA. Murdock was writhing around on the floor in agony holding his left ankle.

"What have you done" Face grumbled, getting up unsteadily and walking over to Murdock, trying to see his left foot. Murdock howled in pain and held his foot away from Face.

"What's happened, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked quickly, rising from his chair and walking over to the injured man. It was fortunate for Murdock that Hannibal hadn't touched a drop of alcohol yet, and was sober enough to understand something had happened to the captain which needed immediate medical attention.

"He's hurt his foot, Colonel" Face answered, trying to disentangle the pilot, who now had tears streaming down his face.

Hannibal gently pushed Murdock's hands away and examined the injured ankle with surprising gentleness. The ankle was swollen, and the toes were almost black in colour. The agony even the slightest touch caused the pilot made Hannibal wince.

"BA, get the van ready. We'll have to take him to the hospital". Hannibal said.

****

The hospital was full of mothers and relatives, watching the team enter with interest. Murdock was propped between the burly figure of BA and the slight frame of Face. As a couple of nurses wheeled a gurney towards the four men, Hannibal walked over to the desk and explained the incident to a doctor. Murdock was taken away, still pale and shaken from the pain.

"Why all these people here, man?" BA asked Face distantly, watching the torn and frightened expressions of the people around them.

"Its New Year, BA. Lots of people expect too much from it and try to commit suicide. Horrific but true" Face murmered distantly, watching Hannibal chatting with a receptionist.

"Sounds like you got some experience there" BA said gently, turning to face the Lieutenant.

To his surprise, Face's eyes were bright with tears. Face looked so young suddenly, all the years serving in the military washed away to reveal the frightened boy he had once been.

"You wanna talk?" BA asked, his voice full of emotion.

"I was there once" Face said softly. "I tried it. I thought I had no-one, but I really hurt some people I really cared about. Its hard to make amends for something like that".

BA sighed. He hadn't expected this outburst from Face, but there was one lesson he had become familiar with. When Face needed to talk, he needed someone to listen. His heart would open and all the bad things would come out in the open. Kinda like wiping the slate clean in a way. It was Face's way of starting afresh.

"You wanna go on?" BA pressed gently, watching Hannibal put a hand on the receptionist's arm.

"It was the worst moment of my life. I knew I'd made a terrible mistake. It was strange. At the moment I was sure I was going to die was the moment of my life I most wanted to live".

Face stopped suddenly. BA sucked in his breath and waited. Whenever Face grew silent in any conversation it meant he was feeling very strong emotion.

"I have felt that since that moment. The strong desire to live. I know now that I couldn't try that again, I just couldn't. Guess that makes me a coward, huh?" Face turned to BA with bright eyes.

BA sighed. "Don't make you a coward, Faceman. The hardest thing to do is to live. The easy way out, to commit suicide, is a cowardly thing to do".

"You really believe that?" Face asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

BA nodded, and then elbowed Face quickly. Hannibal was returning to them.

"Got her number! Your on a cold streak Lieutenant" Hannibal said proudly, failing to notice the unusual brightness in his Lieutenant's eyes.

"Good for you" Face said softly, his eyes flashing towards BA.

BA nodded, their conversation was between them forever.

Suddenly the sounds of a strangled cat reached the three men's ears. Murdock was being wheeled out to them in a wheelchair, singing a Springsteen number.

"Got torn ligaments" Murdock confirmed, reaching for BA in a dramatic gesture.

"Come on, foo'. Lets get back to the van!" BA said, walking behind the wheelchair and pushing Murdock forward with uncharacteristic gentleness.

Face shook his head with a slight smile, walking behind BA and Murdock. Suddenly, Hannibal caught his arm and stopped him.

"You know, Face. I've been there too" Hannibal said softly.

Face gasped in astonishment "How did you know?".

"Call it a leaders intuition. The way you and BA were huddled together in the corner while I was chatting up the receptionist, the brightness in your eyes, the sad expression. I knew what you were thinking, and I guessed what you and BA were talking about".

"Very perceptive, Hannibal".

"I try".

Face sighed. "Would you like me to explain?".

Hannibal shook his head. "Not really. Your not ready to disclose everything. And besides, its the New Year. Forget it for now and then one quiet snowy evening when the fire is roaring and we're both sitting comfortably on the sofa - tell me then".

Face nodded gratefully and made a move to follow BA and Murdock.

"Face .....?".

Face turned and looked at his CO. "What, Hannibal?".

"Happy New Year, kid. Time to put the past behind you".

Face smiled and nodded, then walked after BA and Murdock, his mind replaying Hannibal's last few words. They were the most important words he'd ever heard, and he vowed at that moment to make it his New Year's resolution.

It was time to put the past behind him.

_THE END_


	6. Inner Torment

**TITLE: Inner Torment**

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: NC-17 **

**WARNINGS: Slash - MM, Mental & Physical Pain, Torture **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama, Action **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No.6 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

_Part 1: The Black sedans_

Face drove his corvette, watching warily the sedan following close behind him. His heart was coming up into his throat. He was all on his own with a car that resembled the MP's. Quickly he reached for his mobile phone.

Hannibal was on the set of Aquamanic Part 12 when the mobile rang. He cleared his throat and answered as Blue's Delivery, until he recognised Face.

"You OK, kid?" He asked. Face sounded shaken, but he knew the young man's pride so kept his worry in check.

"I think I'm being followed Hannibal, I don't think I can get to the place we arranged without giving you guys away" Face explained.

Hannibal chewed the unlit cigar in his mouth as his mind kicked into action. Danger flickered through his mind like bolts of lightening.

"Face, we gotta meet somewhere. Its OK, come to the place as arranged, we'll get rid of them as a team. Its no good being on your own" Hannibal regulated his breathing, but the thought of his friend in danger brought an ache in his chest which threatened to explode into anger.

"I'll try and get rid of them first though, Hannibal" Face said, the worry now evident in his voice.

"Them? Is there any more following you, kid?" Hannibal asked. Face was rarely peturbed, and the thought the Leiutenant was in over his head on his own was almost too much to bear.

"There's three sedans, Hannibal. Shit they got heavy metal" Hannibal heard the unmistakle swerve of Face's corvette, and three shots being fired.

"Face, listen to me" Hannibal said calmly, even though his heart was pounding and seemed ready to explode. If they hurt Face .. "Get to the rendevous immediately"

"I can't. There's too many of them. They are forcing me off the road. Hannibal! ..." There came a wooshing sound from the mobile and then a sickening explosion as the connection on the mobile terminated abruptly.

"Face ..." Hannibal said weakly. He quickly phoned Face, but couldn't get through.

Deciding on a change of plan, Hannibal decided to ring Murdock and BA, who were at that moment driving along the highway, deep in a pleasant conversation for a change. Murdock answered the telephone.

"Perfect Pizza, what's your pleasure?"

"Murdock, its me Hannibal"

"Hey leader dude, hows the film going?" Murdock asked, smiling at BA. BA said nothing, and did not smile back.

"Not good. Had a distress call from Face moments before I heard his car explode" Hannibal explained.

"What?" Murdock sat up and looked around out the van, as if for signs of Face. "Where was he?"

"I don't know, he said he wouldn't be able to make the meeting place, there were sedans chasing him."

"What's wrong, crazy foo'" BA asked. He could sense something amiss from Murdock's sudden, serious tone of voice. The fact Murdock was rarely serious caused him the greatest concern.

Murdock waved his hand at BA as if to say 'shut up' and then listened intently to Hannibal.

"You guys take the road to the meetin' place, see if you can spot the vette" Hannibal said.

"And you?" Murdock asked. "I'm going to check a different route he might have taken" Hannibal replied, and with that he disconnected from the call.

Murdock sat for a moment, chewing his lip in deep thought.

"What is it?" BA asked, his concern manifesting itself through the sharp exterior to his heart. He knew one of the team were in danger.

"Its Face, we gotta find him" Murdock said.

"Right" BA said authoritively. "Where do we look?"

After putting away the mobile, Hannibal retired to his star room to change from the aquamaniac suit into his combat gear. He wore tight khaki pants with a military style tank top covered with his usual jacket. Then, leaving the filming without being seen, Hannibal hot-wired the directors car. It would only be for a while, till they found Face, after all.

* * *

_Part 2: Shocked by Fire_

Face lay in the wet grass, after almost having burnt alive in his corvette. He had leapt out of the car at the last moment, falling headlong onto the grass, and was afraid he'd felt his neck snap as his body bent backwards through the impact. He was choking on blood as he looked up and saw the men from the Sedans survey the area. They didn't see him, luckily. They weren't typical MPs. Face knew they had been hitmen.

As the car's drove away, the men inside assuming Face was dead, Face suddenly realised he was all alone. The feeling intensified as he began to develop a fever.

"Fifty clicks from Denang, Charlie in area" Face mumbled, his thoughts and visions returning to vietnam. "Fuck, Colonel we're in the dodge now. They comin' closer"

Face tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't work. He couldn't feel anything except the rising heat from guns in a jungle he had left 15 years ago.

"Trying Colonel, shit, can't move. Fuck, don't leave me, Charlie comin' closer, Charlie on me now. No, fuck they got me ... Colonel!"

Face's arm moved in a jerking spasm, as he tried in vain to move. The vision was intensifying, figures becoming lifelike, the VC troops moving in for the kill "Fuck, someone help me"

Hannibal was having a troublesome time watching the road and off the road for signs of Face. His attention divided into two tasks almost got him killed on more than one occasion.

Before long, however, he spotted what used to be the corvette, in flames and smoke bellowing in a steep drop from the road.

Hannibal immediately got out of the car, and edged his way to the drop, looking at the car in flames. He could feel the rising panic, but his instincts were taking over, and as in many other vital situations the other members of the team had depended on him, his feelings were being overshadowed by a pure survival instinct.

Hannibal reached for the phone in the car. "BA, Murdock, found the vette. No, its completely written off and I can't see Face. There's a steep drop off the road here, so I'm going to need some rope. Yep, highway 55, just off the third junction" Hannibal put the phone down.

Just then, a hideous scream pierced hannibal's ears. He raced to the drop and leant over, trying to see past the burning corvettem scouring the grounds for signs of life.

"Nooooo, fuckin' hell. Leave me alone!" Face cried out. Hannibal had no idea what was happening, but he had to get down there. Face was really in danger, and sounded as if he was being attacked.

The A-Team van sped into view suddenly, and Murdock leapt out of the van followed closely by BA.

"Where is he?" BA asked, looking with a sudden fear at the burning corvette.

"I heard him a second ago, he screamed out. Don't know what their doing to him down there, but they'll be sorry" Hannibal swore.

BA attached a rope to the front of the van and then threw it over the drop. The rope reached the ground easily.

"Ok, I'm going down there with Murdock" Hannibal said. "BA stay here and get ready to pull us up"

Hannibal went first, climbing down the rope with the expertise of an abseiler. When he reached the bottom of the drop, he signalled to Murdock, who made his way down as well.

Hannibal edged past the blazing corvette and scoured the ground for Face. He stopped when he saw the broken figure of Face, in a sort of fit, on the ground before him. Hannibal raced to Face's side.

"Face, can you hear me?" He asked, waving frantically at Murdock to come over to them.

"Charlie, Charlie in area. Gotta warn the Colonel" Face mumbled, unaware of Hannibal's prescence by his side.

"Face, listen to me. There aint no VC here. Face, can you hear me, the war's over." Hannibal gently explained, checking Face's forehead.

"He's running a fever Murdock. He's very hot. We'll have to get him out of here soon"

"Looks like he's halluninating about vietnam too, Colonel" Murdock said.

Hannibal nodded, his voice no more than a whisper. "Shouldn't have to go back there, Murdock. He's been through enough"

Face jerked to one side suddenly, a scream escaping his lips. "Noooo, don't touch me. Fuck you, I aint saying nothin'. Fuck you."

Hannibal and Murdock tried to restrain Face, lest he hurt himself struggling. His expression was paling, and his lips were an icy blue.

"Face, listen to me" Hannibal said, as commanding under the circumstances as he could be. "There's no VC, your safe with us. Face can you hear me?"

Face's eyes suddenly opened, and he looked directly at Hannibal. "Leiutenant Tempelton Peck, number 410495, reporting for duty sir"

Hannibal nodded, a slight blur in his eyes clouding his vision as he lifted face slightly from the ground to put onto a makeshift stretcher BA had handed down on the rope.

"How's he doin' down there?" BA asked, alarmed by the cries.

"Face, I want you to reach out and grasp my hand" Hannibal ordered.

Face looked confused. "Face, who's Face? Name's Pack sir, been assigned to Colonel John Smith's unit"

Hannibal fought back a rising tide of despair as he struggled to remain calm. "OK, Peck, reach out and grasp my hand"

Face tried to move his arms but they were too heavy and limp. "I can't do it sir, what's it mean?"

Hannibal shook his head. "Nothing, you call me Hannibal, not sir, OK? Hannibal."

Face repeated the word, Hannibal. Hannibal watched the young man for the slightest look of recognition, but none was there. Face didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" Face asked Murdock weakly.

"HM Murdock ... oh, come on Face, you know me?!" Murdock said, exasperated.

"Why do you keep calling me Face" Face asked, his eyes rolling into his head as he passed out.

"We gotta get him to the van" Hannibal ordered as the Captain and himself attached the stretcher securely and BA started to haul the stretcher up.

BA held the stretcher securely, then placed the injured man in the van. Hannibal and Murdock were climbing the rope now, Hannibal first, until they were pulled up one-by-one by BA's strong arms.

The van sped off, BA was the driver ensuring the van moved smoothly along the roads. Hannibal and Murdock watched Face worridly.

Face looked again at his commanding officer without a hint of recognition.

"What's happened to me?" Face asked weakly, his mind racing with terrifying possibilities.

Hannibal placed a reassuring arm on Face's shoulder. "Leiutenant, whatever has happened - we'll work it out together, as a team. That's what we've always done"

Face nodded, his head was swimming from the fever and fear of not being able to remember the faces worridly looking at him.

Suddenly his eyes dulled and Face began to thrash wildly. "In the dodge now, need to get to the unit before its too late"

Hannibal and Murdock held Face down, as he moaned and thrashed from side to side.

"Lets get him to a doctor, BA" Hannibal commanded. BA nodded, and drove in slience.

They finally arrived at a small village, reminiscent of Bad Rock, and Hannibal and Murdock carried Face out of the van. However this place was called Carltos Village.

"Gee, Colonel" Murdock said, looking around. "I'm having flashbacks now"

"Aint Bad Rock, fool" BA declared, growling at Murdock in the most threatening manner.

Murdock ran ahead of Hannibal and BA, and knocked loudly on the village doctor's door. The sign on the porch read Dr. Peterson.

* * *

_Part 3: Aint what it seems to be_

Inside the Doctors surgery and combined house, Dr. Peterson stared out of the window at the intruding men upon his premises.

He was a balding man, no more than fourty-five years of age with a deep moustash and bright glinting eyes. He looked at the injured Face with a gleam in his eye.

Before answering the door, Peterson stepped over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He quickly dialed a number as Murdock pounded on the door.

"Hello, Colonel Jacks? Hi, its Peterson here. I just had a trio of military sorts come over, looks like the A-Team. Yep, you can have them, if I can have the injured one. Why? There's some new drugs I want to experiment with. He's perfect - dellusional and feverish"

Peterson put down the receiver and walked over to the door. When he opened it, BA and Hannibal forced themselves inside the door, knocking Peterson aside.

"Excuse me, our friend here has had a bad car accident. He needs urgent medial help" Hannibal explained, as he and BA moved Face onto the sofa.

Peterson walked up to Face and looked at him with interest. "Ah, yes. He's undergone extreme shock. His limbs should recover on their own, see how his arms are moving? He's in some dellusional state, that's all"

Face moaned. "Charlie, noooo ..."

Peterson tried to look sincere. "You were in vietnam?"

Hannibal looked at Peterson, and for the first time detected something slightly strange about the Doctor. He saw an evil glint in Peterson's eye, before Peterson hid the expression. Hannibal trusted his instincts, and when he had bad instincts about a person, he was usually right.

Face looked up at Peterson. "Noooo, you were the Doctor that was found guilty of malpractice!"

Peterson went white as a sheet. He had thought everyone who had known about his prior disgrace when he was found guilty of practising new drugs on soldiers, was dead. All except this one.

Peterson flew at Face, but Murdock moved between them, knocking Peterson easily to one side.

"What's up Doc" Murdock hissed, anger evident in his voice.

Peterson was shaken by the recognition, and went to the drugs cabinet for a powerful sedative. "I'd better put him out" he said.

Hannibal and BA now moved in front of Murdock and Face.

"What's the syringe for, Doctor?" Hannibal asked. "I remember you now. Dishonourable discharge, malpractice, murder - you had quite a rap sheet if I remember"

BA was fuming. It wasn't even the fact that the Doctor had tried to assault Face, it was that he hadn't remembered who the Doctor was - until this moment.

"Take one step towards Face and your dead sucker" BA warned. "That syringe will be up your arse if you come to close to us"

Peterson knew the game was over. Yet, he refused to give up. He lunged clumsily at Hannibal with the loaded syringe. Hannibal dodged the attack swiftly, and BA grabbed the needle from the Doctors hand and rammed it up his backside, as promised.

The Doctor gave a startled cry, and then fell unconscious to the floor.

Face groaned. His visions were clearing slightly, this new shock had bought him out of his hallucinations, but his back was throbbing painfully.

Murdock put an arm around Face and brought him to his feet. "We need to get out of here, Colonel"

As if Murdock had foreseen what was to come, two unmarked sleek black sedans edged their way towards Peterson's surgery and stopped just outside.

As the A-Team departed from Peterson's, seven guns were trained on the four men. They stopped in their tracks as a man approached them, and handcuffed the three men, apart from Face. "My name is Colonel Jacks" he said "And your all under arrest"

* * *

_Part 4: Fatal Realisations_

Face was left to the care of the reviving Doctor Peterson, who was rubbing his backside gingerly after the syringe was thrust up it by an angry BA.

The rest of the A-Team were taken northward, and as the light of day began to fade a worrying possibility began to flood Hannibal's mind.

Colonel Jacks looked at the three men proudly. "Boy, are we lucky to get marks this good. The hunt is really gonna be worth it"

"We're not arrested are we?" Hannibal said suddenly. "You are all part of an undercover unit, training men with live prey, or something like that, aren't you?"

"Something like that" Jacks said distantly, unwilling to give much information away as yet.

Finally, the long drive came to an abrupt end near the end of the road, at a seemingly normal campsite. A closer inspection would have yielded soldiers carrying AK47's, Uzi's and even an old battered tank stood lonesome and powerful as the metal rusted slightly from age.

Hannibal warily exited the sedan, followed by Murdock and BA. Colonel Jacks stood in front of them a pistol pointed at Hannibal's head.

"You were right, Colonel" Jacks said, his voice deviod of emotion, sorrow or regret. "This is a training ground where we practice on guys like you. You present a challenge for us Colonel Smith, and today we're going to take you up on that challenge"

Four off-the-road vehicles ground to a halt behind Jacks. Inside were men with loaded weapons, excited by the idea of the hunt.

"You get three minutes, Smith" Jacks declared. "Then we'll come after you and kill you"

Hannibal motioned for Murdock and BA to follow him as he sprinted away from the roaring vehicles into a deep forest.

"Why are we going this way, Hannibal" BA puffed, trying to keep up with the agile Colonel "We'll get lost in this forest"

Hannibal nodded "We might, but the trees are too close to get the vehicles in here. They'd all have to follow on foot. That's when we'll surprise them"

Murdock nodded. "Ah, a little game of hide and seek, Colonel. I like that idea"

BA shook his head as he ran alongside his team members. "Just hope Face can hold on till we get to him"

Face was having the most miserable experience in his life. Just as the team were winning, Jacks had arrived and thrown him at the mercy of the wolf - being Peterson of course.

Peterson was really pissed off. He had a throbbing backside from the needle BA had shoved up his ass, and his head was slightly throbbing.

"I've told Jacks to bring back your friends heads" Peterson hissed at Face. "Although by that time, you'll have ceased to care about anything at all"

Peterson advanced on Face with another loaded syringe. "This is gonna hurt a lot. Something I've always wanted to experiment on - the human threshold of pain!"

Face groaned, but didn't move as Peterson injected him with the experimental substance.

* * *

_Part 5: Summit of Discovery, Part I_

Hannibal, BA and Murdock made their way quickly through the forest, the light from the sun breaking through the tree tops. However, the forest was becoming denser, and the light began to fade.

All felt a chill like the coldest winter as their minds raced with rememberences of watching The Blair Witch Project.

BA stopped suddenly. "This is crazy, man. They aint comin'. I can't even hear the engines. We've outrun them"

Hannibal stopped, realising BA was right. Then he looked around from side to side. "Where's Murdock?"

Murdock continued to run, until the engine noises had died away into the sounds of the forest, birds singing and a distant howl from a wolf.

Then he turned around and realised that BA and Hannibal were no where to be seen.

"Hannibal ..." He called out to the forest, only to get no reply. Murdock knew he was taking a chance by calling out, since the team's captors were likely to be following, but the forest was so uninviting and chilled he saw no other recourse.

Suddenly a startled bird flew past his right arm, and Murdock fell surprised to the ground twisting his ankle badly. "Shit" he swore as he heard approaching men, and he knew instantly they weren't BA and Hannibal.

Hannibal had actually heard Murdock's cry, and had also heard the approach of Jacks and his men. Deciding not to give away his position, Hannibal had remained silent, signalling BA to join him. Together they went towards the location of the cry for help. "Hannibal ..." Murdock said weakly. His ankle was proving to be quite painful, but he tried to scramble undercover of a small thicket. However, Murdock knew that Jacks and his men were trained far too well to miss his hiding place, and also realised they would kill him on sight.

Hannibal stopped suddenly. "Murdock's voice is coming from here" He said, pointing a finger to the left. "And Jacks and his guys are coming from this way" Hannibal said pointing right. "We're slap bang in the middle here. If these guys get past us and Murdock is hurt, they'll nail him. We've got to stop them here"

"How we gonna do that, Hannibal?" BA asked, knowing full well that Hannibal was on the jazz, and was already thinking of a plan.

"Right, BA. We need to set up a little surprise for our captors" Hannibal said, moving over to a low tree branch and pulling it to his right. Just before the tree branch cracked, Hannibal stopped and undid his belt, tying it around the branch and a near tree trunk.

BA did the same, taking off his belt and pulling a branch back.

"Hannibal ..." Came Murdock's weak voice behind them. Hannibal turned.

"I'll have to get him to pipe down, come on BA, lets get Murdock first"

BA was just about to leave, when he saw Hannibal mounting a loaded gun.

"What you doing there Hannibal?" BA asked, watching his leader poise a stick over the trigger. The gun was pointed in the direction of Jacks and his men.

"Just leaving with a bang" Hannibal stated, finished with his task and running alongside BA.

Murdock painfully moved inch by inch towards the thicket as BA and Hannibal emerged. Hannibal knelt at Murdock's side.

"You OK, Captain?" He asked. The formal question made Murdock's soldier instincts kick in, and he momentarily forgot the pain.

"Colonel, I've twisted my ankle" He responded, looking slightly white from forcing himself to move to get out of danger.

Hannibal and BA helped Murdock up. "Think you could carry him BA?" Hannibal asked.

To prove a point, BA swung Murdock over his shoulder, and onto his back, as if he were giving Murdock a piggy back. He held Murdock's one leg, the one with the twisted ankle, quite delicately.

Hannibal nodded with a slight smile, he knew BA was always ready to prove his strength. "Right, we'd better get a move on, and try to take these guys out one at a time. Then we'll be able to get back to Face"

"Hope he's OK" Murdock moaned.

Face was definately not OK. The drug injected into his arm was giving him terrible halluncinations. Worse still was the pain, it was so bad he couldn't move. He was gasping for breath.

Peterson looked on, definately pleased with himself, taking notes of Face's reaction to the drug. Every scream bought an evil smile to Peterson's face.

The rest of the A-Team had finally made their way out of the jungle, leaving various traps behind them as they went along.

Murdock atop BA looked like an ant on a mountain, as they suddenly discovered a winding rode deeply set into the forest before them.

"Excellent" Hannibal rubbed his hands in glee "Now we can follow this road and get out to rescue Face"

Suddenly a gun exploded a little way behind them, Hannibal realised the first trap had been activated. BA and Hannibal ran faster down the road and away to freedom.

Jacks had six men with him, all armed and dangerous, real hunters who wanted some real action. They were dangerous types, all with convictions that would fill a novel.

Jacks rounded a corner, and noticed the foliage had been tampered with. Signalling for his least liked man to take the lead, they trudged on - eyes searching the forest for any movements, guns at the ready.

Unexpectedly, a large tree branch swung around and hit the man in the head with the impact of a karate kick. The man fell to the ground, stunned as Jacks and the other five men stood back. The man whimpered a little then drew still. Jacks drew forward warily and felt the man's neck.

"He's alive" Jacks said. "Come on lets keep moving"

One of the new recruits, a young man called Charles looked at the man hardly breathing on the ground with horror. "Are we just leaving this guy?" He asked, shocked.

Jacks sighed angrily, took his gun and shot the injured man in the head. "The guys dead, Charles. Lets go"

Charles looked on with horrified eyes, and followed Jacks without hesitation, wishing he had stayed at home and hadn't joined this unit.

Another man called Pete took the lead now, and moved warily forward. A sharp branch came down suddenly and went straight through Pete's stomach. He yelped, surprised, and then fell to the floor, dead.

Jacks lookd towards his four remaining men with an evil look. "Anyone wishes to back out, I'll kill ya right now"

The four men knew Jacks was a trained killer, and didn't say a word.

Jacks looked towards Charles. "You take the lead"

"Me?" Charles stammered, afraid.

Jacks looked unmercifally towards the young man.

"Go on, or I'll kill you"

Charles gulped nervously and moved to take the lead, watching warily the gun in Jacks hand.

* * *

_Part 6: Summit of Discovery, Part II_

Hannibal and BA continued to run down the road, the instinct telling them Face was in trouble only served to strengthen them, and spur them on.

Murdock was slipping out of BA's grip, so BA stopped and lifted him a little higher and then proceeded on.

"If that Doctor does anything to Face ..." Murdock swore weakly. Hannibal was touched by the dedication of his team to one another. He felt the same, and he knew, if that Doctor had even touched Face all of the team would want to kill him.

Face was in agony, screaming in pure pain as blinding as the sun. The pain covered his skin like liquid burning into his flesh. His vision dimming and clouding with tears. He managed to call out Hannibal's name before another painful spasm took hold of him, and he tore at his own skin, wanting to kill himself to free himself of the pain.

Hannibal and BA found themselves running in the direction of Carltos Village, and continued. The closer they came to Face, the more strength they mustered to run faster. Murdock winced with pain as he bounced atop BA like he was at the fair on a bouncy castle.

As they entered the village and neared Dr Peterson's practice, BA and Hannibal stopped in horror as they heard the most horrific screams.

BA lowered Murdock to the ground and ran at the door, using all his strength to batter the metal hinges. The door fell inward with BA's force, and Hannibal ran inside, grasping Peterson by the collar and dragging him over to the window.

BA tossed Hannibal a small gun from a desk draw, and then went over to aid Face who was thrashing around in obvious agony.

"Hannibal, he's ripping himself open!" BA gasped horrified, as Face sought out his eyes with his bloody fingers. Before he could rip them from the sockets, BA grabbed his wrists, forcing Face's hands away from his eyes.

"Please ..." Groaned Face. "Let me die"

"What you do to him, Peterson?" Hannibal asked, the anger rising, seeking Peterson's death for release.

Peterson had paled drastically. No-one had ever escaped Jacks and his hunters before, yet these two men were before him, threatening him by their return. Hannibal had the small gun pointed directly at Peterson's head.

"Just a small experiment" Peterson exaplained nastily. "Your friend is going through an experiment on pain"

Hannibal took Peterson by the collar and jerked him upwards so they were eye-to-eye. "Undo what you've done now, or I'll kill you" Hannibal said menacingly.

From the tone in Hannibal's voice, Peterson was positive the threat was not idle.

"Ok" Peterson gave in, with a huge sigh, and walked over to a small medicine cupbourd reluctantly. He opened the cupboard door, and removed a small bottle, and a needle.

"Hannibal, if that hurts Face any more I'll kill him" BA warned.

Hannibal was suddenly suspicious. "What is that, Doctor?"

Peterson shook his head, perspiring with fear. "The antidote, although it is still in a test phase too"

BA rose, and looked as if he was ready to kill the Doctor when Hannibal laid a restraining arm upon his shoulder.

"We aint got a choice, BA. Face will die if we don't" BA knew Hannibal was right. And he sank back beside Face, holding him securely in his large arms.

Hannibal wasn't yet through with Peterson, however. He turned towards the Doctor, gun in hand. "Anything goes wrong, I'll kill you"

Peterson gulped, and moved backwards seeing the glint in Hannibal's eye. He had never seen anyone so calculated. Then he stepped over to the writhing Lieutenant, and administered the antidote.

For a moment, Face was uncontrollable even to BA and a single horrified scream escaped his lips, then he fell silent as if in a deep sleep.

Hannibal looked towards BA. "BA ... ?" he asked.

BA felt Face's pulse and laid his ear over Face's heart and nodded towards Hannibal. "He's breathing, but he's weak"

Hannibal signalled to BA. "The van's outside BA, get him into it - and then do the same for Murdock. I'll join you in a minute"

BA looked at Hannibal, surprised. He had expected the Colonel to make a move as soon as possible once they had retrieved Face, but he had other business with Peterson.

Nevertheless, BA picked up Face and walked out of the practice relived to be away from it.

Jacks and his remaining four men continued through the forest warily, Charles taking the lead. Jacks was becoming more uneasy by the second, whilst Charles had decided to accept the fact he was about to die.

The trap was as simple and cunning as it proved to be a killer. A small sharpened branch, pulled back on a kind of bo was triggered by Charles walking through a small piece of coil. The branch swung on a deadly path towards Charles, but at the last moment Charles moved slightly out of the way. The sharpened end scratched him arm a little, but the full force hit another man in the heart.

Jacks watched one of his strongest men fall with rage. He had hoped Charles would have taken the blow. Jacks looked at Charles with a silent rage, and signalled for him to take the lead again.

Hannibal remained motionless. The gun was trained on Peterson, but he said nothing at all. Peterson grew nervous.

"What do you want?" He asked Hannibal softly, his voice strained with fear.

"I want to see you die" Hannibal replied, in a voice just as soft. Peterson looked at Hannibal in undisguised terror.

"Unfortunately we don't operate that way. Nothing more in the world would please me than watching you die. I'll leave you to the authorities. Once they find out what's been going on between you and Jacks, you'll wish you was dead"

Peterson sighed with relief as Hannibal left through the front door unhurridly, making his way to the van where BA was waiting, ready to drive.

* * *

_Part 7: Healing Wounds_

BA sped the van away from Carltos Village, and into another small town. They booked a room in the village motel, hid the van and then tried to tend to Face.

Face was just blankly staring forward now that he had been sedated once again. Hannibal looked worridly at him as Murdock and BA put him on the bed gently. Face's eyes were locked onto Hannibal, but no acknowledgment of who he was came from his torn expression.

Hannibal sat beside Face and signalled to the others that he wished to be alone to speak to Face.

Once BA and Murdock had left the bedroom, and closed the door, Hannibal put his hand on Face's arm.

"Do you recognise me, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked, formality ensuring his emotions would not become uncontrollable.

Face nodded slightly, eyes still staring straight forward. "A little" he said in a broken voice.

Hannibal moved a stray strand of hair from Face's eyes back into place, marvelling at how perfect it looked even after this ordeal.

Suddenly Face looked directly up at Hannibal, his eyes locked onto his commander with terrible fear. "What happened to me?" He asked.

Hannibal shook his head in failure, wishing he was outside with Murdock and BA. "We failed you".

Face tried to smile, the desperation in Hannibal's expression instilling a small knot of fear in his heart, but the smile became a grimace.

"A lot of memories came back, Hannibal" Face said suddenly. "A lot of memories I had mercifully forgotton about Vietnam, and before"

Hannibal looked at Face, his heart expanded as he saw and recognised the expression he rarely saw in Face "Do you want to talk about it?"

Face nodded, but he was still unsure. Was he ready to disclose some of the worst events of his life? He knew that the time had come, and he owed Hannibal this after all.

"Before I joined the army I fell in love with Leslie Becknall, remember her?" Face asked.

Hannibal nodded briefly. He remembered far too well the nun who had stolen Face's heart in one of their earlier missions. And had stolen his heart way before then, too.

"She was everything to me. I had plans to make her my wife, but she had plans to become a nun instead." Face explained, although Hannibal knew this story too well already.

"Well, at the time she left me I was completely crushed. I had no where to turn and no one to turn to. I made a decision that I regret today"

Hannibal knew what Face was about to tell him. The small scars on his wrist betrayed his actions, and Hannibal was afraid to find out the truth.

"I decided that I was going to kill myself. The only person in the world I had ever cared for was gone, and I was alone. So I took the knife and cut my wrists. I sat down on the floor in my room and waited to die. However, one of my friends had come around and called the ambulance. The paramedics arrived just after my heart had stopped beating, and revived me."

Hannibal nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Something happened between the time my heart stopped and the time they revived me" Face continued.

"What?" Hannibal asked.

"I saw my body beneath me, and looked around and saw the entire room, my friend crying and yelling for help. He couldn't see me looking down at him and my dead body."

Hannibal was amazed, and didn't try to conceal his amazement from Face. "An after-death experience?"

Face looked confused. "Not for long, the paramedics arrived soon after, revived me and hauled me off to hospital. A week later I decided to join the army"

"Why did you decide to join the army?" Hannibal asked.

"Becuase I was too much of a coward to slit my wrists or my throat after that, but I still wanted to die. I guess I thought I would die when I was sent to 'Nam. I had no will to live ... then I was assigned to your unit"

Hannibal nodded, waves of memories finding their way into his heart. His hand moved to Face's forehead, and rubbed the skin lightly.

"When we were caught, y'know, fifty clicks from Denang, when Charlie caught us ... I hoped we would die there too. But you got us free, and kept us alive and gave me something more. Maybe you gave me a will to live. Suddenly I began to realise I didn't want to die anymore"

Hannibal accepted this appreciation with a dismissive shake of the head.

"It seemed as if the rapes, torture and wounds I experienced over there strengthened me somehow" Face explained. Hannibal started when he heard the word 'rapes'.

"Rapes?" Hannibal asked. "Surely not ..."

Face nodded weakly. "They would bring me out of the pit where they kept us, take me to the General's office and take off my clothes for him. They would get me to kneel and ..."

Hannibal's heart felt like it was about to explode with rage as he cupped his hand over Face's mouth to stop him talking. In an instant he regretted his action, and withdrew his hand, but Face looked at him coldly.

"You wouldn't understand. I feel and felt so ... alone" Face finally said, and then stopped speaking.

"Your not alone, we're with you" Hannibal explained in a voice, no more than a whisper.

"That Peterson guy, he gave me the most horrible recollections of what happened over there, along with the pain, so much pain. All I wanted to do was die again, just to die"

Hannibal shook his head, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. How could he have failed someone so badly?

"That's it" Face said choked. He buried his head into the pillow, and Hannibal rolled him back over so they were facing each other once more. He put his arms around the younger man and drew him close to his heart in a strong embrace. Then he closed his eyes, and he could hear Face's heart beating gently against his own. He could feel the younger man's pain and anguish and wished only to remove the horrors he had endured.

However Face was still unable to relax in such a close embrace, and stiffened considerably when Hannibal moved his hand through Face's hair. Then he relaxed totally, and melted into Hannibal's embrace and started to cry.

Murdock and BA stayed outside and listened to the dialogue between the two men.

"We shouldn't be hearing this" BA said and walked off to make several checks on the van.

"Shouldn't?" Murdock wondered "Or can't?" He remained where he was and listened. For the first time he heard Face cry. It was too much, and he opened the bedroom door, and embraced Hannibal and Face.

Jacks followed Charles as the pale man led the way through the forest. They made it to the outskirts without further incident, and then walked angrily back to Carltos Village to Peterson's.

Jacks looked at Peterson sitting, as pale as death on a chair, and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Doctor, your prey escape?" Jacks asked ruthlessly.

Peterson glared at Jacks. "If you'd done your job right, that guy would be dead by now."

Jacks shook his head. "Your what's classed as a third wheel Peterson. You could get us into a lot of trouble, so here's the problem. What do we do with you now?"

One of Jacks remaining men, a tall blond haired man called Andrew looked inside the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle marked X1.

"How about we give him a taste of his own medicine, literally" Andrew called, tossing the bottle to Jacks, and taking out a syringe.

Peterson squirmed in fear. "You can't do this, Jacks"

Jacks shook his head. "You have been a complete asshole for a long time. I've waited for an excuse to put you down for ages"

Andrew and the last remaining man with Jacks called Scott held down the Doctor as Jacks loaded the syringe and put it into Peterson's arm.

Peterson gave a small cry and turned bright red. His eyes expanded, and he looked like he would explode.

Charles had had enough. He ran out of the door and down the road, away from the practice, away from Jacks. Jacks watched him leave with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well boys, looks like we have a new target"

Peterson was coughing up blood as he tried to make it to the medicine cabinet. Before he even touched the handle, he died in his own blood.

* * *

_Part 8: A New Target_

Charles heard the jeeps engine start behind him, and ran into a wooded area as he had seen the A-Team do previously. The jeeps ground to a halt, and Charles heard men shouting to follow him as he sped away.

After an hour of peace, Face was restless. He ached to get up to show the team he was perfectly fine. Even though his body was a mess and his mind was on the brink of madness. Murdock entered the room with a cheery smile, whistling happily as he set some fresh flowers on the table next to Face. Face looked at the beautiful flowers with a smile of acknowledgment toward Murdock. Murdock sat down beside him.

"How are you now, Face?" Murdock asked.

"OK. Think I'm getting over it, I can get up ..." Face demonstrated this point by trying to lift himself up and out of the bed.

"Whhhooooo, easy partner" Murdock said, pushing him back down on the pillow. "You aint got the strength."

Face sighed, nodding as he accepted this and lay back, sighing as his head sank into the soft pillow. Murdock looked at Face, tenderness overcoming all his other tasks and chores as he lay by Face's side. Face had closed his eyes, and Murdock looked at the still and peaceful expression on his friends face and smiled. Then he closed his eyes too.

Hannibal and BA had no intention of letting Jacks find Face again. Leaving Face with Murdock, they decided to return and put a stop to Jacks operation once and for all. BA drove the van, as Hannibal contemplated the situation, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

"What you thinkin', Colonel?" BA asked.

Hannibal shook his head. "Nothin' Just thinkin'. How about you BA, what you thinkin'?"

BA just growled angrily. "Can't believe what's happened to Face. I want to kill Jacks,Hannibal"

Hannibal nodded. He felt the same too, but they were all stronger than that. They wouldn't kill Jacks, but they would make him pay.

As they neared Carltos Village, the woods drew thick around the winding road, and Hannibal shuddered. He hated these woods, a reminder of the sickening events that had happened to his unit.

Charles could not outrun Andrew, Scott and Jacks. Their hands grasped at him and he fell roughly to the ground. Jacks looked in triumph as Andrew and Scott tied Charles to a tree.

"You know anything about forest fires, Charles?" Jacks asked. Charles shook his head, terrified.

"They start up almost anywhere, and for almost any reason. Bolt of lightning, cigarette stub. They wipe out all trees and life in the area." Jacks explained, as he lit a match and threw it at the ground where Charles was tied up. A small pile of leaves caught fire, and Charles watched as the flames began to rise in fear.

"Come on, lets go get those men whilst one is injured" Jacks said, leading his two men away, leaving the deserter, Charles to his fate. Charles began to choke from the smoke of the fire, and tried to stub out the flames in an effort to stop the fire. Instead, his leg caught fire, and his uniform began to blaze. He felt the rising heat becoming gradually unbearable and started to scream.

The A-Team van skid to a halt as they saw the smoke in the distance. BA and Hannibal immediately ran into the woods, and quickened their speed as they heard the scream, followed by an unearthly groan, which both men knew belonged to a dying man. Sickened in their hearts, they ran on until they reached Charles, burning alive, tied to the tree. His expression was unreadable, and Hannibal threw his coat over the burning man, then drew his knife to cut him loose. BA beat at the flames on the young man, until at last they were put out, and the fire was stopped. Hannibal lay the young man down, looking at the fire burns, knowing but not wanting to believe how serious they were.

"Hannibal ..." BA began in a choked voice, but Hannibal shook his head.

BA was almost in tears, and Hannibal laid an arm on his shoulder. "Hannibal, he's just a kid"

Charles opened his eyes and looked at BA and Hannibal with regret. "I'm sorry" he whispered, understanding immediately who they were, and that Jacks had almost killed them using him as one of his soldiers. Charles was racked with guilt

Hannibal shook his head, wondering how long someone could survive with the amount of burns Charles had had. Charles eyes dimmed, and then sharpened as the pain ripped through his body like an electrical current.

"Stop him ..." Charles managed to choke, before he became still and silent. BA and Hannibal looked at the kid, who's name they didn't even know, and each realised a memory of pain in his own heart, of a time long ago, in Vietnam. They had been unable to save a seventeen year old boy, and had watched painfully as he was shot unmercifully by the VC.

Hannibal rose, too choked to say anything for a moment, then he looked towards BA with a steely expression. "Lets stop them for good BA, right now, before they can harm anyone else"

BA nodded and rose, knowing well that this implied they would have to kill Jacks. It was the first time since the war either men had seriously considered such a thing, and BA was really pissed off.

"Lets go and kill 'em, Hannibal" BA said. Hannibal nodded, he covered Charles with his jacket and then BA and himself went away to plan their revenge.

* * *

_Part 9: Revenge_

Jacks, Andrew and Scott had decided upon a radical change of plan. Asking the locals of the village if they had seen anything unusual, one of the locals had pointed them away from the village itself, telling them a black van with red detailing had left quite quickly earlier in the day.

Hot-wiring a car, Jacks and his men left the village taking the same route as the van, towards Face and Murdock, and away from Hannibal and BA. They stopped when they saw the van left by the roadside.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Andrew asked.

Jacks shook his head. "Nope. My guess is they saw the fire and went to help Charles. I say we get into the next village - we can't take on four of them, there's only three of us - and they have weapons."

Andrew nodded and climbed into the drivers seat. Scott opened the side door and he and Jacks got inside.

BA and Hannibal ran back just in time to see the van roaring off into the distance.

"What we gonna do Hannibal. They're heading towards Face and Murdock." BA asked.

Hannibal started to run to the previously hot-wired car, followed by BA. "We gotta get there BA, before Face and Murdock get hurt."

The van roared into view of the little hotel, and Murdock rushed out eager to greet his friends and welcome the news that Jacks was dead. However, his smile of joy faded to disbelief when he saw Jacks manic grin from inside the van.

"Shit, under attack" Murdock swore, running back into the hotel, and locking the door behind him.

Jacks grinned as he saw the single figure of Murdock flee the van, and race inside the hotel.

"Looks like one of the boys stayed here. Hows about a little fun guys?" Jacks asked. Andrew and Scott nodded. The van stopped in front of the hotel and the three men walked over to the hotel, and knocked on the door of the room they had seen Murdock disappear into.

Murdock grabbed Face, pulled him upright, waking him up with a start.

"What's happening, Murdock?" Face asked sleepily, looking at his friend's frightened expression and feeling a slight knot of terror in his own heart.

"Its OK, Face. I got it covered ..." Murdock mumbled, checking his gun to ensure it was loaded and ready to fire. The safety clicked off. Murdock pulled the bed onto one side to act as a shield, and then stroked Face's hand gently. Face smiled.

"Is it just me, or in the most desperate situations do we start getting horny?" Face was surprised he had said the words, but Murdock just smiled.

"Its true. Like in the interview, Face, and on your birthday?" Murdock remembered the times when they had become too close instantly, and Face suddenly realised he had never forgotten them. Maybe he'd even dwelt on them.

Face nodded, and Murdock leant forward and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Maybe, one day Face, when we don't need to watch each others backs. Until then, you know I love you ... really love you ... don't you?"

Face shook his head, thinking how crazy it was to be feeling this way about another man. "Of course, makes me think of what it would feel like ... to be with another man ..."

Suddenly the door burst inward, and Jacks, Andrew and Scott entered firing their weapons. Murdock fired back, and hit Andrew in the chest. He grunted in surprise and fell onto the floor, the gun falling from his hand.

"Good shot!" Face complimented.

"Keep your head down!" Murdock complained, shoving Face down so hard he almost hit his head on the floor.

Murdock tried another shot and hit Scott in exactly the same place as he had hit Andrew. Then looked puzzled as he saw Jacks had disappeared.

"Murdock ..." Face began, but Murdock didn't turn around at once. He knew Jacks was directly behind him.

"Put your weapon down now" Jacks snarled, clicking the safety off. Murdock closed his eyes, and threw away his weapon.

"We're in big trouble Face" Murdock stated as Jacks locked the door to the hotel quietly.

* * *

_Part 10: Conclusion, Loss of Face_

"Now what the hell we gonna do now" Jacks asked Face and Murdock, looking at his two dead men on the floor. The gun was still trained on the two men.

Murdock tried to act cool. "Dunno, wanna game of cards?"

Jacks hit Murdock in the stomach, and winded him. Murdock sank to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Then Jacks viciously kicked Murdock in the head, sending him into the wall.

Face charged at Jacks, but Jacks caught the weakened man, and held the gun to Face's head.

"Say, goodbye sir" Jacks said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Suddenly the door crashed inward, and BA and Hannibal entered the scene, looking at Jacks with hatred in their eyes. He held Face more securely to him. Murdock was regaining consciousness, and looked surprised at the sudden appearance of BA and Hannibal. "Put the gun down, Jacks" Hannibal warned. Jacks had a manic gleam in his eyes, as Face struggled weakly in his arms. Murdock started to move forward slowly, seeing the look in Jacks eye become resolute, final.

Jacks put the gun to Face's head, and Murdock, Hannibal and BA all started forward as one. Their mouths open in horror and fear as they heard Jacks pull the trigger.

"Noooo..." Murdock yelled as Face fell limp to the floor, Hannibal had reached Jacks and barreled into him, the two of them fell heavily to the floor. Jacks tried to aim the gun at Hannibal, and fired. The shot caught BA in the arm, and narrowly missed Hannibal's head. Hannibal punched Jacks, and Jacks finally fell unconscious.

Hannibal felt time stop when he saw the blood seep from Face's head. Murdock was still screaming the word 'No' and BA was checking for a pulse, heartbeat, anything ... There was nothing. BA pulled himself away, and paced the room trying to control his emotions.

"Hannibal ... Hannibal ... can't be dead" BA kept mumbling, pacing, paling by the second.

Hannibal walked over to Face, and knelt beside the still figure, his legs felt like jelly. He sank beside the Lieutenant and raised him slightly. The blood seeping from his head was fresh and warm. Hannibal felt it between his fingers and looked into Face's calm features. He was peaceful, calm. Hannibal didn't need to search for a pulse. He had seen many men under his command die in Vietnam, and knew the bitter truth already.

For a moment, apart from BA's mumbling and pacing, and Murdock's 'No's, there was a silence, and then Hannibal felt his emotions explode. Fifteen years of restrained emotions came forth in a single scream which chilled BA and Murdock. They stopped and looked over at the Colonel amazed to see him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hannibal ..." BA began, the sight of someone so proud crying enough to bring him out of his own grief, even for a short time. Hannibal couldn't hear, didn't want to hear. He felt all the years of regret flooding his heart, for this one. This one who had seen and survived so much.

Murdock was curled up on the floor, shaking. His breathing coming in short gasps as he tried to control the inevitable. He was completely losing his mind, and all the therapy over the years had become void in the single moment Face had been shot.

Hannibal felt BA dragging him away from Face and screamed more, desperately reaching out for Face. He saw Murdock shaking on the floor, he saw BA broken and silent now, all his tears spent. He looked at them both, and for once didn't know what to say to them. He kept looking at BA and Murdock, then down at Face, then back to the two grieving men and said in a soft, broken voice ...

"Its over".

**THE END**


	7. Inner Torment 2, A New Beginning

**TITLE: Inner Torment 2, A New Beginning **

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: NC-17 **

**WARNINGS: Slash - MM, Mental & Physical Pain, Torture **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama, Action **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No. 7 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

_Part 1: Flashback_

"Put the gun down, Jacks" Hannibal warned. Jacks had a manic gleam in his eyes, as Face struggled weakly in his arms. Murdock started to move forward slowly, seeing the look in Jacks eye become resolute, final.

Jacks put the gun to Face's head, and Murdock, Hannibal and BA all started forward as one. Their mouths open in horror and fear as they heard Jacks pull the trigger.

"Noooo" Murdock yelled as Face fell limp to the floor, Hannibal had reached Jacks and barreled into him, the two of them fell heavily to the floor. Jacks tried to aim the gun at Hannibal, and fired. The shot caught BA in the arm, and narrowly missed Hannibal's head. Hannibal punched Jacks, and Jacks finally fell unconscious.

Hannibal felt time stop when he saw the blood seep from Face's head. Murdock was still screaming the word 'No' and BA was checking for a pulse, heartbeat, anything ... There was nothing. BA pulled himself away, and paced the room trying to control his emotions.

"Hannibal ... Hannibal ... can't be dead" BA kept mumbling, pacing, paling by the second.

Hannibal walked over to Face, and knelt beside the still figure, his legs felt like jelly. He sank beside the Lieutenant and raised him slightly. The blood seeping from his head was fresh and warm. Hannibal felt it between his fingers and looked into Face's calm features. He was peaceful, calm. Hannibal didn't need to search for a pulse. He had seen many men under his command die in Vietnam, and knew the bitter truth already.

For a moment, apart from BA's mumbling and pacing, and Murdock's 'No's, there was a silence, and then Hannibal felt his emotions explode. Fifteen years of restrained emotions came forth in a single scream which chilled BA and Murdock. They stopped and looked over at the Colonel amazed to see him sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hannibal ..." BA began, the sight of someone so proud crying enough to bring him out of his own grief, even for a short time. Hannibal couldn't hear, didn't want to hear. He felt all the years of regret flooding his heart, for this one. This one who had seen and survived so much.

Murdock was curled up on the floor, shaking. His breathing coming in short gasps as he tried to control the inevitable. He was completely losing his mind, and all the therapy over the years had become void in the single moment Face had been shot.

Hannibal felt BA dragging him away from Face and screamed more, desperately reaching out for Face. He saw Murdock shaking on the floor, he saw BA broken and silent now, all his tears spent. He looked at them both, and for once didn't know what to say to them. He kept looking at BA and Murdock, then down at Face, then back to the two grieving men and said in a soft, broken voice "Its over".

"What's over man?" BA asked amidst his grief, Murdock looked up, unable to help the Colonel in his own pure madness.

"The team. We could never, ever replace Face" Hannibal muttered. BA bowed his head, shaken.

"No ..." BA said, in a voice almost inaudible. Murdock cried, and cried, unable to stop. His madness so carefully controlled over the years threatened to destroy him.

Hannibal looked at Face once more, then heard the sirens that implied MP's. Ushering his two men to the van he went back one more time to look at Face. His features were so perfect, so handsome. For him to have been killed so brutally was unfair.

Jacks moaned and started to rise. He was rubbing his jaw where Hannibal had hit him. He looked at Hannibal, suffering so bravely under the circumstance and laughed evilly.

Hannibal looked over at Jacks, tears in his eyes, lifted his gun and shot him four times, twice of those in the head. Jacks looked startled and then his eyes closed, and he died. Hannibal dropped the gun, quickly covered Face's corpse, and then rejoined his remaining unit in the van. They drove northward, away from Carltos Village and the evil which had descended upon them, and would forever alter their lives.

* * *

_Part 2: Three Years Later_

The handsome man looked at his new house with a hint of pride in his eyes. His wife Anne watched him with a slight smile.

"You know, I've never seen anyone so proud. You really have an ego trip about this one, right John?"

John looked over at Anne, lust evident in his eyes. "Well, we gotta have a nice big house to fill with all our kids, right?"

Anne laughed heartily. "Kids aren't bon-bons, John. You can't have too many of them, it'll wear me out"

John looked at Anne, and smiled. What made her so attractive? She had been by his side for fifteen years, and only now they were engaged. She had stuck by him through many situations. She had stuck by him when the other house had fallen through, when the car crash a year ago had almost taken his legs.

But, more importantly, she had remained with him through one of the most horrific ordeals of his life. Three years ago he had been severely shot in the head in a drive-by. Anne had had to watch, as his memories of her had evaporated, and they were forced to start again.

John was panicking again now, as he realised so many years of his life had disappeared. Anne hurried over to him, fishing an inhaler from his jacket pocket.

"Watch it John, you know what the Doctor said. Are you having flashbacks again?" Anne asked.

John shook his head. However, in truth the vague memories were coming to him once again. A jungle, he was shot in the leg shouting for help. Then a big, black man covered in gold jewelry. Then nothing but darkness. John felt like he'd collapse. Anne steadied him.

"Come on, try and enjoy the moment, John. Its our first house" Anne said, a hint of anger in her eyes.

John picked up on the slight inconsistency straight away. "First house?"

Anne shrugged. "Well, we're starting again right? Lets consider this our first house"

John nodded, looked at the house puzzled. It seemed so familiar, this house. That's why he had bought it. It had had a rough past, when four guys had practically brought the house down, so the estate agents had said. But it had been done up so beautifully, John was very pleased. But there was that familiar recognition, that was quite vague in the back of his mind.

It irritated him, this vague recognition of everything around him here, but the house felt safe and secure. He took Anne's hands and led her inside.

John looked around himself, feeling uneasy. He could almost smell bacon in the kitchen, could almost see the neighborhood block captain ... not Captain ...Colonel ...

John whirled around as the doorbell rang. Anne opened it and John saw a man standing at the door introducing himself in an excited manner.

"Hi, I'm Joe Skrylo, neighborhood watch captain" The man explained, shaking hands with Anne. "Anything wrong, you come to me!"

"Talk about deja vous" John muttered as he went over to introduce himself to the block captain. Joe looked at John with a certain familiarity, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice meeting you folks. Hope you have a good time here. Its a lovely place" Joe said.

"Sure is" Anne looked around at the pleasant scenery, taking a long, deep breath. "This place is ideal"

Joe waved goodbye to the couple, and Anne closed the door.

"Phew, that guy looks more than slightly nutty" She said with a laugh.

John felt the strange familiarity settle on him again, and he struggled for calm. "Nutty? Anne, did I ever know anyone who came from a lunatic asylum"

Anne giggled, but looked slightly serious for a moment. "Apart from you John, there's no one I know who's nutty"

John grinned. "Well I'd better get someone to move the rest of our stuff from the old house, Anne"

Anne pouted. "I want to take a look at the bedroom first, John". She drew close to him, and John smiled.

"In a moment Anne, I'll be right up. You go ahead" Anne went upstairs, and John leafed through the phone book. However, his mind was becoming jumbled again, and he pictured a delivery van suddenly.

"Who says my memory is shot?" John mumbled to himself as he dialed in the number which had just come to mind.

"Lou's Delivery" Came a gruff voice from the receiver.

John smiled, he was right. This was a number for a delivery firm.

"Yeah, I'd like some guys to take some personal items from one house to another." John began.

The line became silent.

"You there? Look its only a few items, I'm sure however much it costs we'll be able to afford it." John rambled, becoming more and more uneasy.

The line was silent for about thirty seconds, then a shaken voice responded. "Who is this? Decker, that you? If this is your idea of a sick joke ..." John heard some whispered talking. So there were two or more people ...

John felt a cold sweat cover his body. The voice was so familiar, so striking in its authority. "I don't know anyone called Decker" John finally said.

The line was silent for a moment, and then another voice, less friendly than the first, asked John "Face, that you?"

John slammed the phone down in shock. The word 'Face' was too familiar, and John felt dread coming over him. Who were these people? Certainly wasn't a standard delivery firm. Maybe he had been a member of the CIA before?

John decided upon a single course of action. He would ask Anne. After all, he trusted her judgment more than anyone else's. She had been there for him for most of his life, or so he thought ...

* * *

_Part 3: Truth before Darkness_

John trudged upstairs with a heavy heart, and found Anne already undressed on the bed waiting for him. He smiled, and lay down by her side and she writhed in his touch, longing for him to make love to her.

"Baby, can I ask you something?" John asked.

"Of course, John. But can't it wait till later?" Anne asked, pouting.

John ran his hand along her thigh, and she squealed in pleasure, and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Baby, its important" John insisted.

"OK" She said angrily, pushing him away, and dangling her feet off the bed.

"Do you know someone called Face?" John asked.

Anne looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Face? No, can't say I do".

"That's strange." John said confused. Anne came over to him and pushed him down onto the bed.

"What's strange, honey?" Anne asked.

"Something about that sounds very familiar. Almost like it was own name, y'know" John was still confused, and pushed Anne away gently, trying to get his mind to clear.

Anne was fuming, and walked over to her dresser. She put her clothes back on, eyeing John in a strange way.

"Do you know more than your telling me?" John asked suddenly. Anne walked out of the room, and went down the stairs. John sighed deeply and then decided to follow her. However, just as he was leaving the room he heard Anne talking to someone on the telephone. Hiding from sight, he tried to catch some of her words.

"Yes, its me. Look I know I wasn't supposed to call you anymore, but he's remembering things he shouldn't. He knows his name now. No, its not my fault. He acted strangely after he called the delivery van. OK, I can restrain him for a while longer, but then its time for you guys, that alright? I don't want to have to kill him"

John sank into the corner, his eyes wet with tears. What was going on? Who was he? Why was Anne betraying him. He finally realised what he had to do.

Anne put the receiver down, and jumped when she saw John standing directly behind her. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, in a voice laced with poison. John shuddered.

"What was that all about?" John asked, pointing to the phone. Anne shook her head distantly.

"Oh, nothing. just work." Anne turned around, and her hand curled into a fist.

John came towards her, and grasped hold of her wrists.

"Who am I" He screamed, feeling like he was losing his mind.

"I can't tell you!" She screamed back.

John pushed her backwards, into the closet and locked the door. Then he went over to the phone, and dialed in a number. Anne pounded on the door angrily yelling to be let out.

"Lou's delivery" Came a thick voice from the other end.

John held his breath, afraid to speak. The familiarity and safe feeling that voice gave him was breaking his heart. He needed to find out who it belonged to, to feel safe once again.

"Hello, anyone there?" The voice was not as thick now, a strong commanding voice which struck John's heart like a fist. John decided to adopt another approach.

"Hi, this is ... um... Face here" John said, wishing he didn't feel as foolish saying that strange yet familiar name.

The line went silent.

"Face? Where you been kid?" The familiar voice said. John nodded his head weakly. So he had been right. His name was Face.

"I don't know who I am. I've had amnesia for the past three years." Face said, his voice breaking slightly.

"That's OK, where are you? We'll come and get you." A feeling of relief came over John as he relayed his address to the man on the phone.

"Just one more thing" John said. "What's your name. I mean, your voice is so familiar, but I don't know your name."

"Hannibal" The man said. The name sent a chill through John, and he almost dropped the phone in relief.

"Thanks" John said. However, before he put the phone down, three armed men came through the front door.

"Face, you OK? What's that sound?" Hannibal shouted, as one of the three men put the phone down.

"Where's Anne, John?" The biggest man asked, putting the gun to John's head. John felt the cold metal pressed against his forehead and panicked slightly. Hadn't this happened before?

"In the closet" John stuttered. The big man went over to the closet, and freed Anne, who slapped John in the face.

"Bastard" Anne cried and took a small gun that one of the intruders was offering her.

A smaller man in glasses punched John in the stomach, and John fell to the floor in pain, winded by the sudden attack. Then the man knelt beside him and looked at John, shaking his head.

"Faceman, are we sorry you found out who you are. Means now, we'll have to kill you"

John looked pleadingly towards Anne as one of the men punched him out cold.

* * *

_Part 4: The Van with the Red Detailing_

Hannibal put down the telephone, looking towards BA.

"Was him, wasn't it?" BA said, thumping the steering wheel with one of his mighty fists.

"This time, I found out where he is. You won't guess where he's living" Hannibal said, a slight smile on the worn features of a man who had worried and felt guilt for the past three years. The jazz had left him for that time, however BA sensed a slight glint in the other man's eyes he hadn't seen for a while.

"We pickin' up Murdock first?" BA asked. Hannibal looked towards the sergeant, a look of sadness on his face.

"BA, we haven't done an assignment in three years. Murdock's safest in the VA. You know how he cracked after we thought Face was dead"

"We all cracked man" BA said angrily. "That's why we aint taken on any jobs for the last few years."

"OK, lets get moving" Hannibal said. "I got a feeling we're gonna have to have a few words with Joe Skrylo for not contacting us ..."

The van picked up speed, and turned a corner. Passing the Veterans Administration momentarily.

Captain Murdock was sitting humming in his room in the VA. Doctor Richter passed by his room, watching the man with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Ever since his best friend had been killed three years ago, all the progress he had made with the man had fell apart. He himself felt devastated by the loss of so much progress, but Murdock was not finding his days any easier, nor was he getting over the pain. Murdock was simply looking out of the window. He saw the A-Team van pass momentarily, and raised an eyebrow as he wondered where his friends might be heading. Maybe a new mission? It was about time. Three years had passed, and Murdock had hoped the team would recover a little by now. He knew in his heart however, that with Face missing a huge chunk of the team was gone.

Humming sadly, Murdock turned his attention to his video games, lacking the strength to turn the game on at all. He played against an empty screen, echoing his hollow and bruised heart.

Hannibal and BA pulled up outside the house they knew far too well.

"You think he's married?" BA asked, running up the steps with Hannibal, remembering Stevie Faith and their few weeks of residence in the house.

Hannibal shrugged. "Beats me. I just want to know its him and he's alive"

Seeing the door ajar from forced entry, Hannibal signalled BA to stop where he was. BA drew a small gun, and clicked off the safety, waiting for Hannibal's command. Hannibal edged his way carefully towards the door, and watched the scene from just outside.

The three men were beating the life out of John, with Anne watching almost appraising the scene. Hannibal and BA burst into the hallway, shooting at the three men who ran out the back door with Anne.

Hannibal knelt beside John. "My god, they couldn't have kicked him much more. Lucky we got here when we did, they didn't leave much"

John was curled up on the floor, his hands shielding his face. Hannibal prayed them away and stared in shock, turning white.

"Hannibal, you look like you've seen a ghost" BA commented. Then when he saw John, he grasped hold of the railing by the stairs to steady himself.

Hannibal shook his head. "Its really him. Face, can you hear me?"

Face heard Hannibal speak the name Face, which seemed so much more natural than John and opened his eyes. He saw the white haired man staring at him with such compassion, he saw the bright blue eyes, and the smile he knew so well. Memories came flooding back to him as he gasped in recognition. He saw BA by his side now, and everything began to haze, his eyes clouded.

"Hannibal, BA, what kept you guys?" Face said weakly struggling to get up. Hannibal laughed as he and BA helped the younger man to his feet.

Hannibal gave Face a warm embrace. "Welcome back, Lieutenant"

BA gave Face a hug, trying to keep the tears back. "How on earth did you survive the bullet, man?"

Face shook his head. "I don't know, BA. All I know is Anne has a lot of the answers, but she has gone with those three men"

Hannibal winked at Face. "I'm sure we'll find her."

Hannibal, BA and Face walked out of the house, and Face looked at the van. The recognition of the black van with the red detailing sprang immediately to his mind.

"Hannibal, can I ask you something?" Face asked. "Where's the vette?"

* * *

_Part 5: The Reunion_

Face looked around himself in amazement. The Veterans Administration had had quite a lot of work done to it in the last three years, but all his former scams he had pulled here were slowly coming back to mind.

As BA and Hannibal started to sweet talk a nurse about the strict visiting hours, Face wandered by himself along the corridors, picking a route which seemed natural, the many doors to his left and right becoming a blur. And then one which he stopped at which was familiar. Face looked through the small window at who was inside. He looked into the room and saw the man playing with the computer game, only it wasn't turned on.

Even the cap was the same, slightly askew on the man's head. The slight saddened humming was too heartbreaking as Face opened the door. The man didn't turn as Face slowly walked towards him. He kept humming in that heartbroken way. Then the man froze, and stiffened, and moved his head slowly, beginning to turn to face the intruder.

Face had reached him by that point, and ran his fingers along the creases of the worn leather jacket he knew so well, and feared this was just a dream. That he could wake up at any moment, and he would be crying from the pain of separation.

"Please don't turn around yet" Face begged. He continued to feel the jacket, and then he sat down next to the pilot. He could smell the leather, the musky scent of Murdock which was making his head reel in its familiarity.

"Don't." Murdock said, his voice cracking with emotion. "Please, don't. No more apparitions. Your dead."

The voice struck Face's heart with its finality and sadness, and he drew in a deep breath as he turned the pilot gently by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Murdock's eyes were wet with tears, and as bright as crystal as he gazed at Face, as if this were a dream he would wake up from.

Face felt Murdock's forehead, cheek and jaw as his hand explored the man's face, fascinated by the complete familiarity of the pilot, by the sadness in his eyes.

"I told you I loved you" Face said, overwhelmed with emotion. And then, so very gently he embraced his friend, his hand moving through Murdock's hair. He could feel Murdock's heart beating against his chest. He could feel the silent sobs shaking Murdock as he continued to hold him close, continued to run his fingers through the Captain's hair, dislodging the cap.

Murdock's hands clutched Face's jacket tightly, unwilling to let go, his head buried in Face's hair. Face suddenly moved away, and held Murdock's face, his shattered expression in his hands. Then he kissed Murdock full on the lips. Murdock responded, his lips desperate, pulling Face closer to him, his tongue searching for Face's tongue. The kiss overpowered them both, drawing them closer, their hearts locked together as they kissed in this powerful embrace.

Face drew back and looked at Murdock. "I love you, Murdock"

Murdock shook his head in wonder, looking amazed. "I knew that. Did you come all this way back just to tell me this?"

Face laughed suddenly. "I haven't been dead Murdock. Just lost. I couldn't remember who I was".

Murdock grinned, and together they shared a secret laughter. Reveling in the proximity, the tenderness and the giddy love they were feeling.

Hannibal and BA arrived at the door, and watched them, Hannibal smiling tenderly, BA looked quite disturbed.

"Don't know if I like how close they are, Colonel" BA said, looking at Face and Murdock, so close to each other.

"Get over it BA. They've been 'almost getting together' for fifteen years. About time it finally happened." Hannibal said, and walked into the room, leaving BA confused at the door.

"Murdock, we got our next mission. You want to come along Captain" Hannibal asked.

Murdock nodded, happily looking at Face, realising that Hannibal was agreeing to their relationship at that moment.

"Ready as always sir. What's the mission?" Murdock asked.

"We're gonna pick up a little bird who will tell us what happened to Face, and why he didn't remember us." Hannibal said.

Murdock nodded eagerly and took Face's hand in his own. "Then lets go"

BA watched the two men holding hands confused, and then shrugged. Whistling, he walked back down the corridor towards the van. He decided he could get used to the idea after all.

* * *

_Part 6: The Mysterious Anne_

The van came to a stop at Face's former residence with Anne. Face looked at the place uneasily, wondering why they were back where he had just been beaten up.

"So, how are we going to track Anne down, Colonel?" Murdock asked, jealousy cresting over the loving years Anne and Face had shared, Face ignorant of his past with Murdock.

"We'll go back to basics. Do you remember how to work out the evidence, Face? Piece things together?" Hannibal asked, looking at the young man.

"Not really." Face said puzzled. "Its been a while".

"Just like riding a bike Lieutenant. Years may fade the skill, but it just takes a little practice to get back in the rhythm of things" Hannibal explained.

Face looked at Hannibal, loyalty and admiration of the man already succeeding any doubts he had previously had. "I hope so".

"Faith, Lieutenant." Hannibal said, grinning as he lit a cigar.

They wandered around the house searching for clues, Face observing Hannibal with interest, feeling much like a third wheel.

Then he had an idea.

Leaving Hannibal's side momentarily, Face walked over to the telephone.

"Yes, Operator? Look, I need some help. There was some people my wife rang earlier to do some household repairs, I was wondering if you could give me the last three phonecalls." Face noted down the three phone calls. The first one belonged to a friend who lived in Boston. The third number belonged to the van. Face circled the second number triumphantly.

Face turned to see Hannibal looking at him proudly. "Haven't lost the touch, have you?"

Face handed the number to Hannibal, and smiled. "Guess it is like riding a bike, Hannibal".

Hannibal dialed the number. "Answerphone ..." He said, looking at Face. "Ah, a place called Deepend Restaurant - ever heard of it?".

"Heard of it?!" Face scoffed. "That's where myself and Anne went to eat on the weekends."

Hannibal mused. "Looks like some pieces of the puzzle are finally falling into place. Looks like they kept a regular eye on you".

"Who are they?" Face asked, exasperated. "Why did they do this to me?"

Hannibal put a hand on Face's shoulder, drawing him closer. "Whoever did this is gonna pay, you have my word on that. We'll find out".

Face nodded. Suddenly, Face and Hannibal heard a bang, and a slight scuffle upstairs, and ran up to see BA tackling Anne who was holding a gun in her hand, and Murdock holding his stomach on the floor.

"Let me go!" She screamed, as BA held her wrists more tightly, taking away the gun. "John, help me!"

Face ignored the request and dropped to his knee beside Murdock, undoing his clothes gently to find where the bullet had struck him. "Murdock ..." He said in terror.

Murdock hands grabbed his wrists suddenly, and his eyes opened. Face sighed in relief. Murdock pointed to his chest. "Bullet proof vest, Face-Lover. Never leave home without it". Murdock grinned.

Seeing that Murdock was alright, Hannibal sat Anne down on the bed, and took out a gun from a hidden sheath inside his jacket.

Face looked at it in amazement, feeling the recognition flood his heart as Hannibal came towards him and gave the weapon to him. It was a gleaming Uzi, personalised. A gift from Hannibal to Face. 'Some day this will save your life' Face read, as he looked at the gift, tears in his eyes.

"My birthday." He stammered.

Hannibal nodded. "I was sure you'd remember it"

Face put the weapon carefully away, but Hannibal darted towards him, and took the weapon, clicking the safety on. "Gotta remember to put the safety on" He warned, smiling at Face. He handed the gun back, and Face tucked the weapon in his belt.

"Sorry" Face said, trying to remember his combat training. Hannibal just smiled. He didn't care less than Face couldn't remember how to use a gun, now that he was back with the team.

"What do you want with me?" Anne asked terrified.

"We want to know what you did to keep Face in the dark all these years, who you work for, and why he was put through this?" Hannibal explained.

"What I want to know" Face said. "Is how I survived"

Anne shook her head, tears forming. "I love you John. When they put you in the hospital, you were weak and close to death. The bullet miraculously missed your brain. These people left you, and you would have almost certainly died if my people hadn't stepped in".

BA shook his head. "But I searched for a pulse, Lady. There wasn't one"

Anne shook her head again, looking directly at BA. "You couldn't have searched that well. He was alive, barely. Maybe you were too shook up to notice, all of you".

"Why the show? Why keep him in the dark?" Hannibal asked.

"I can't tell you who I work for, they'd kill me" Anne cried, feeling desperation when she looked at 'John' and felt nothing but coldness in his expression toward her.

"Oh, yes you will" Hannibal asked.

Anne looked at Hannibal, her resolve melting through her terror. "There were four of them. Real rough. They recruited several others who had operations failing because of you guys. They nurtured Face to use for a company who wanted to experiment with amnesia and identity. They wanted to see if they could keep his former identity for five years a secret, at the end of the time, they'd kill him. I was asked to act as his wife".

"Name them" Hannibal ordered.

"I don't know all their names. I only know the name of my contact."

"Who is?" Hannibal asked.

"Doug Kyle." Anne said.

Hannibal smiled at BA and Murdock. "Doug Kyle, you say? Four, real rough? Looks like its our old friends coming back to haunt us".

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, her eyes widening.

"Doug Kyle is a crazy mercenary for hire. Him and his 'three stooges'. We've been against them before, when they tried to take us all out. Honey, you sure backed the wrong side." Murdock said.

"Harpers Dairy?" Face asked, looking at Hannibal.

"That's right, kid. Looks like the memory may be comin' back real fast". Hannibal looked out of the window, across the street. "They're hold up at Deepend Restaurant across town, aren't they Anne?"

Anne nodded, still in fear.

Hannibal grasped her wrists and locked her in the cupboard once again. "I think now we know who is behind all this - we should pay a visit to Deepend Restaurant and see our old friends".

* * *

_Part 7: Doug Kyle_

The A-Team van stopped across the road from Deepend Restaurant. Face looked at the place, the memories of Anne and himself eating here were filling his heart with fear.

"OK" Hannibal said. "Get ready guys, we're going through the front door".

BA growled angrily "Not the front door, Hannibal. These guys will be expecting us".

"Hannibal's on the jazz" Face quipped suddenly. All three pairs of eyes turned to face him as he shrugged.

"You got that right, kid" Hannibal laughed.

BA took the weapons out of the van, and handed an AK47 to Hannibal, who prepared the weapon, and then handed it to Face.

"All you have to do is pull the trigger" Hannibal explained. Face nodded, keeping the weapon as far away from himself as possible.

As soon as all the weapons were handed out, Hannibal took the lead and marched his team across the road. Hannibal reached out for the door, signaling Face to get behind him, and BA and Murdock to go around to the back of the restaurant.

Hannibal entered the restaurant, Face held onto Hannibal's belt, the restaurant was in pure darkness. Face felt for the light switch and found it, the room was suddenly flooded with artificial light.

In front of them, Doug Kyle and his mercenaries stood, weapons in hand. Doug looked at Face with a manic gleam in his eye.

"Well hello there" Hannibal said, unconcerned, trying to buy them some time before BA and Murdock got in to help them. "Long time no see".

"Took your advice, Smith" Kyle said, pointing at his team, ten people behind him, all loaded with automatic weapons.

"What's that, Kyle?" Hannibal asked, moving forward to shield Face more.

"Got myself a team now, Smith. Not a squad any longer. It worked too, kept you lot apart for three years." Kyle laughed.

Hannibal clapped his hands in mock amazement. "Didn't think you could do it. I stand corrected."

Kyle moved forward, and punched Hannibal in the stomach, doubling him over. Then he looked directly at Face.

"Well, looks like the prodigal son returns." Kyle smiled, and ran his hand along Face's cheek. Face drew back.

"How's your gay relationship with Murdock, you two queers" Kyle continued, drawing closer to Face.

Face reddened at the insult, and lashed out at Kyle. Kyle dodged the attack easily. "My, don't we fight like a puff".

"Shut up!" Face said, angrily.

Hannibal shakily got to his feet, holding Face back protectively. "If anyone is a puff here, Kyle its you. Your softer than a stuffed toy."

Hannibal was once again punched in the stomach by Kyle. He fell to the floor painfully.

"Feel like an outsider again, Face? Is that what you wanted? You and another guy on the run? Hell I gave you a wife and a past. What thanks do I get?" Kyle stepped over Hannibal and pushed Face against the wall.

Face spat at Kyle. "I'd give it all up for Murdock any day."

Kyle nodded sadly. "Then we'll just have to kill you Face."

Face prepared to die, his strength coming through his recollection of memories of Murdock, who he would never get to know intimately now.

Kyle, however, had other ideas. Gesturing for one of his men to come forward, he smiled at Face. "Oh no, not just yet Baby. Tell me, have you and Murdock done it yet? I don't think you have. What a shame you won't get the chance to experience him before you die".

Face stood his ground, glaring at Kyle. "Aint nothing I never tried" he said bravely.

"Really? Well, I'd like you to meet Kojad, one of your biggest fans" Kyle pointed towards the big man who came forward and stroked Face's hair. Face tried to move, but the wall stopped him.

Kojad held onto Face tightly, kissing him on the mouth. Face choked, and tried to pull away, but Kojad held onto him even more tightly.

"Boy, he smells so sweet" Kojad said, whispering into Face's ear "Turn around".

Kyle sat beside Hannibal, who was becoming conscious once more. "Ever been caught and then raped, Colonel?" Kyle asked Hannibal. Hannibal looked up at Face in horror. He tried to move, but Kyle had a gun trained on him.

Face turned around, speechless. He knew what was about to happen to him, but his world had become hazy and unreal. He begged God to forgive him, not to let this happen to him. He felt his trousers fall around his ankles, his pants fall also - and he fixed his thoughts on Murdock.

"Kyle, stop this" Hannibal said, choking as he saw the big man thrust himself into Face's backside. "I'll do anything"

Kyle just laughed and looked at Face, a wicked smile of triumph forming on his face.

Face felt himself pressed against the wall and held on to his thoughts of Murdock, grasping onto them as he felt his reason and sanity giving in. It was so painful, he didn't even hear the sudden shouts which startled Hannibal and Kyle.

BA and Murdock had finally got into the restaurant from the back. They were in a fight with the eight men. Even though they were outnumbered, they were beginning to win. Hannibal had used the distraction to get the gun from Kyle, and trained the weapon on his adversary, the tables now turned.

Murdock started forward, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Face against the wall, the big man reaching his orgasm. Then the big man turned and Murdock's gun exploded, the shot hit the man in the head, and he fell dead to the floor.

Face moaned and sank to the floor, and Murdock looked at him. He was unable to help him in his own pain, his feeling of horror that Face had been so shamefully violated. Face just looked up at Murdock, he strained to smile.

"Don't worry, Murdock. Its happened before. I can handle it" Face said, and then his heart exploded with grief and tears. Hannibal edged forward, and took the young man in his arms. Murdock, unable to keep away came forward also.

* * *

_Part 8: One Day This Will Save Yours_

BA tied the eight men securely. He looked up, and suddenly cried out "Hannibal!"

Hannibal turned and saw Doug Kyle, with a gun in his hand, walking towards Face, Hannibal and Murdock.

"Move an inch and I'll kill them, starting with Face" Kyle warned, as BA started forward. BA stopped dead in his tracks, and waited, unable to help.

Hannibal stood up, sheltering Face and Murdock. "Kyle, don't do this ..."

"Your gun, Colonel. Throw it, or I'll kill him. You too Murdock." Kyle said.

"Colonel?" Murdock asked in despair.

"Do it Captain." Hannibal said. He threw his weapon on the floor, and Murdock did the same.

"Now, you and Murdock stand by the wall. I want a little chat with Face here" Kyle said pushing them away, and pulling Face to his feet.

Face felt himself being raised by Kyle, and his fingers closed around cold metal. As he and Kyle stood facing each other, Face hid the weapon behind his back.

"You need to get dressed" Kyle commented, observing that Face's trousers and pants around his ankles.

Face shrugged. "I'm renowned for having my pants down".

Kyle had to smile with professional admiration when he heard that. "A soldier to the end, right Lieutenant?"

"You got that one right" Face admitted, the despair nothing now that his survival was in peril.

Kyle drew the gun against Face's head, the barrel cold as Face closed his eyes. He heard Murdock shout something, and a shot suddenly silenced the entire room.

Face opened his eyes, and looked in amazement at Kyle. Kyle looked at the shining Uzi in Face's hand with the smoking barrel, and dropped his own gun in horror. Kyle looked at the blood flowing from the stomach wound, and pressed both his hands to staunch the flow.

Murdock, Hannibal and BA surrounded Face as he sank to the floor in weariness, the Uzi still in his grasp.

Hannibal felt relief and emotion when he saw the inscription on the handle of the shining weapon:-

_'Face, you have saved my life many times before, one day this will save yours - Hannibal.'*_

* * *

_Part 9: Face and Murdock_

Three days later, Face and Murdock sat together by a crackling fire, drinking champagne and watching repeats of Battlestar Galactica. Face had quickly resumed his scamming abilities, and had conned himself into a huge rich villa for himself and Murdock.

The couch was warm and inviting, as they snuggled together, laughing as Starbuck conned more cubits from Boomer.

"Guess who he reminds me of?" Murdock giggled.

Face laughed and innocently said "I wonder who you have in mind!"

Suddenly the telephone rang, startling them both, and irritating Face. "Shit, wonder who that could be?"

"Well, answer it and find out. Its your phone remember?" Face sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hi Face, its me, Hannibal"

"Hi Hannibal. What do you want?" Face asked, edging closer to Murdock, the phone in his hand.

"Just wanted to check on you two, that's all. And I wanted to tell you that Kyle's men are in prison now, and won't be seeing parole until their teeth have gone".

Face giggled furiously, trying to ignore the fact that Murdock's hand was roaming over his body.

"We're fine Hannibal." Face confirmed, winking at Murdock.

"Also, just wanted to let you know I'm glad your back with us. The team was never the same without you."

Face smiled in pleasure, his cheeks reddening. He put the phone down, and cuddled up next to Murdock.

"What did Hannibal want?" Murdock asked. "See if we were behaving?"

"No. Just wanted to check that we were alright. Quite sweet really". Face said. "Well, why don't we finish watching this show, then head off to bed".

Murdock suddenly looked uncomfortable, and drew away from Face.

"What's wrong?" Face asked, his voice soft.

"I don't think I'm ready for that, Face" Murdock said, his voice quite sad. Face now drew completely away, and looked confused at Murdock.

"I thought it was what you wanted." Face asked.

"I just don't know, I'm confused. Not seeing you for three years, and then heading straight into a huge relationship has scared me" Murdock confessed.

Face sighed heavily, and tried to think. "We don't have to have a 'huge relationship' if your not ready for it. Why don't we just make love, and then worry about the rest later?"

Murdock shook his head. "Face, that's the part I'm worried about. I don't think I'm ready to sleep with you just yet."

"Not ready for what, Murdock? Sleeping with me, or having sex with me, or both?" Face asked.

Murdock lowered his head in shame, wishing his fear would leave him. "Just the sex part, Face".

Face nodded, accepting this. "Well, then why don't we just sleep together, then?"

Murdock smiled, sensing Face was trying to appeal to him, and nodded his head eagerly. "Thanks for understanding, Face".

"That's alright. I just don't want to lose you now I've found you again" Face said, drifting in Murdock's embrace, warm and safe.

"Never Muchacho. You and me forever. HM Murdock and Faceman. Way its always gonna be" Murdock breathed easily, feeling more at ease now that the subject he had dreaded had now been addressed.

The episode of Battlestar Galactica finished, and Face switched off the television. "Come on then, Murdock. Its late and we need to be fresh for training tomorrow".

Murdock nodded and followed Face to the bedroom.

* * *

_Part 10: Epilogue of Inner Torment_

The next day, the team began to retrain Face. His memory was returning more with each day, and he was becoming more confident at handling himself again.

Hannibal watched and BA and Face sparred, unarmed combat being just as important as being able to use weapons, and smiled to himself. Murdock sat by his side, watching Face fall to the ground again and again.

"I think its unfair pitting Face against BA" Murdock commented.

Hannibal shrugged. "He's not doing too badly. I just wanted to know what his reaction would be. He took it very well".

Murdock looked at the size of BA, against Face and shook his head. "Must be still in shock, Colonel. I wouldn't take on anyone his size in a million years".

Face hit the dirt again, his nose bleeding a little. BA helped Face to his feet and they walked over to Hannibal and Murdock.

"Not bad, Lieutenant" Hannibal praised.

"Hey, Hannibal" BA said. "How about you comin' into the ring with me".

Hannibal smiled, a gleam in his eyes. "Are you challenging me, Sergeant?"

BA shrugged. Hannibal rose to his feet.

Murdock grinned at Face "This is going to be interesting".

BA flexed his muscles, and cracked his knuckles as he looked at his commanding officer. Hannibal didn't flinch.

BA threw a punch at Hannibal, and at the last moment Hannibal ducked and caught BA in the throat with his hand, causing BA to fall, momentarily unable to breathe.

Face looked on in amazement. "That was unexpected. Have they ever fought before?"

Murdock shook his head. "No, never realised that Hannibal was a better fighter though. He definitely kept that one under his beret for years".

Hannibal helped BA to his feet. "Want to go again, Sergeant?"

"No thanks" BA grumbled, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Face smiled as the two men rejoined himself and Murdock. He thought of everything which had happened to him, and felt an overwhelming sadness when he thought of how much time Murdock and himself had lost because of Doug Kyle.

He made a solomn promise to himself at that moment. Whatever happened in the future, no matter what the turn of events, he would stay by Murdock's side from now on. No more messing around with his many women. He had found something which he had needed desperatly, but was afraid to admit.

He'd found the person he was ready to commit to.

**THE END**

_* (From No Surprises)_


	8. Having Them Out

**TITLE: Having them out **

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: PG-13 **

**WARNINGS: Slight Slash / MM **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No. 8 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

Face, being the A-Team's Romeo, had decided to splash out on his 'latest' girlfriend. Scamming his way into one of the richest hotels in Los Angeles for two nights, he prepared a quaint supper for them both. Murdock was helping him.

"Muchacho, did anyone ever tell you, you have no idea what the word 'commitment' means?" Murdock asked. Face noted a touch of jealousy in the Captain's voice, and turned to look directly into his eyes.

"Hey, you were the one to break it off with me, remember? No fraternizing with the team, distorts our thinking. You told me it couldn't happen between us" Face said, the anger and hurt of Murdock's rejection causing him to blush. Of late, the relationship between himself and the Captain had soured. It wasn't just because of the memory loss, or being almost killed. Murdock had distanced himself, and Face had tried to figure out why. But he wasn't giving anything away, and soon Face had given up the idea of himself and Murdock together at all.

"Maybe I needed something from you" Murdock said, turning to the frying pan. A delicious aroma was wafting past his nostrils, and he breathed in the scent hungrily. He hadn't eaten properly in weeks.

"Well, what then?" Face asked, his voice betraying his hurt as he tried to contain the inevitable emotion that was building up inside him. He put his hands on his hips, but Murdock refused to turn around. He pulled the Captain around so they were facing each other.

"Why wouldn't you make love to me?" Face asked softly.

Murdock shook his head."I don't know. I just wanted to be safe with you, y'know? Be in your arms at night, wake up next to you. Believe you were really there, with me, of all people. I didn't want it to go further at that time." Murdock found himself becoming emotional, and tried to conceal this from Face.

Face shook his head. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"You'd better answer that, it'll be her" Murdock said, turning his attention back towards the frying pan. "I'll be gone soon, give you two some room"

Face sighed heavily, and walked out of the kitchen.

Murdock steadied his emotions, used the time away from Face to gain some strength. Then he heard Face whistling as he entered the kitchen.

Murdock took the apron off, and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Face asked. Murdock turned around to see Face watching him, looking with those imploring blue eyes that had captured Murdock's heart from the moment he had seen them.

"Home to the VA. I need some sleep, I'll leave you two to it." Murdock said unhappily. Face shook his head. "I sent her away, Murdock. I think we need to talk".

Murdock hated it when Face said they needed to talk. He wanted to control his emotions, not have them overpower him. So he shook his head.

"Sorry, Face. I think it's long past talking time. Its over, remember?" Murdock said, edging closer to the door.

Face stood in the way. "You touch that door handle, and I swear you'll wake up in a few minutes with a black eye"

Murdock stopped, and turned around. His eyes were beginning to blur, tears were forming. Couldn't take the pain any longer, but he still had to be strong.

Murdock felt Face's lips brush his neck, and he closed his eyes. The sensation of movement causing the little hairs to stand up, and a slight ripple of pleasure spread throughout his body.

"You know somethin'?" Face asked, in a hushed voice. "Its OK to be afraid every once in a while. What's not OK is to clam up and not say a word. I know your feeling like shit Murdock, so am I. I didn't like that girl, I was doing it to piss you off." Face gently pulled Murdock around to face him, and put his arms around the pilot's waist, drawing him close. "Now, you and me are going to sit down, have a nice meal, talk and maybe if we both feel up to it, we can sleep together again. We don't have to have sex to love each other."

Murdock nodded, and sought Face's embrace, his tears flowing more freely now.

"Now, you've done enough work, sit down and let me do the rest" Face grinned, and went into the kitchen to continue the meal.

The next morning, Murdock awoke next to Face. He looked at the Lieutenant and his calm, peaceful expression, their arms and legs wound around each other tightly. He sighed deeply, as he realised he was naked and so was Face.

Face opened his eyes, and found Murdock staring at him.

"You OK?" "Did we ... do anything last night?" Murdock asked.

"Well, apart from you getting so drunk you kept telling me you loved me, and passed out forcing me to drag you into the bedroom. Apart from a little undressing, nope. Nothing out of the ordinary." Face smirked.

"Good. I don't want things to move fast, yet" Murdock said.

Face shook his head amiably. "You wanted to before you passed out. You kept asking me to take you from behind. You were more than slightly aroused."

Murdock blushed, feeling the redness in his cheeks as he turned away.

Face laughed, seeing he had touched a nerve. "Its OK, I wanted to, but thought it would be best to wait until you were in a more sober state of mind. Mind you, I've never seen you like that before. You were an animal"

Murdock sighed deeply. "So much for trying to keep control".

Face put his hand to his throat suddenly, wincing in pain. Alarmed, Murdock sat up, and took away Face's hand. He felt face's throat.

"Your more bloated than a bull frog, Face. This is the third time this month alone. Why on earth don't you just get them taken out?" Murdock asked, referring to Face's tonsils which had plagued him since he had first met Face twenty years ago.

"I don't like being put out, Murdock. What happens if I'm in the hospital under the gas, and Decker decides to show up. I'll be a sitting duck" Face said worriedly.

"Well, the team would be lurking around, and I'm sure we'd find a way to get rid of Decker" Murdock smiled, and winked at Face.

"Yeah, but I hate the idea that I'd have two weeks in a hospital. Decker would find me eventually, and put me in the stockade" Face complained.

Murdock shook his head. "You could recuperate all you wanted in the van. Set up a nice little room in the back, bed and all. We could take turns watching over you. You wouldn't be in any danger"

Face shook his head. He didn't like the idea of being unconscious and then wet-nursed by the team. But he decided to ask Hannibal's opinion anyway.

"Do it, Kid. They've been plaguing you for years" Hannibal said, puffing on his cigar. "So you'll be out of action for a few weeks. We'll take care of it."

"I just don't know" Face said, watching BA and Murdock as they sat listening to the dialogue. "I just don't like being a sitting duck, that's all."

"Wouldn't worry about that, Lieutenant. Sure I could scam my way into the operating room posing as a Doctor, that would cover you during the operation." Hannibal said.

"Yeah" BA said. "I could guard the front door from the van, make sure no unexpected visitors turned up."

"I could keep an eye out on the roof Murdock volunteered. "I could see for a good few blocks, if I see any flashing lights I'd be able to warn you"

Face looked uneasy. He hated the fact he couldn't trust the team as much as he'd have liked to, but felt he had an obligation to Hannibal. Hannibal knew Face's untrusting nature, and if Face agreed to the operation, Hannibal would be reassured of Face's trust to him and the team. Face sighed dramatically.

"Alright then. I'll do it. But if anything happens ..."

"I'll answer for it, Lieutenant. Now stop worrying." Hannibal cut in. Face nodded, he had never once questioned Hannibal's word.

The next few weeks were quite miserable for Face. He was shown around a ward he would recuperate in, knowing full well that BA and Hannibal were working on the van, making a little 'ward' of their own.

However, when Face looked at the effort they had made, securing a bed to the far side complete with television, radio and a little window (BA had actually cut the van to put a window in it!). Hannibal tested the metal blinds over the window. If they were involved in a fire fight the blinds would drop, protecting Face from any stray bullets, and a huge heavy strap would be used to keep Face from rolling off the bed if they had to cut a few comers, and make a quick getaway.

Murdock had prepared almost all the paperwork on behalf of Face, feeling almost obliged as his lover to act as his partner. "So, what is his name?" The Nurse had asked, filling out a legal form.

"Tempelton Murdock, maam" Murdock had said, naturally thinking of his own surname as a cover.

Then, the big day arrived, and Face was not allowed to eat anything. His operation was at midday, Murdock and BA were keeping watch outside, Hannibal was working his charm on the nurses, convincing them he was a medical doctor.

Face looked at the blue hospital robe with distaste. He preferred Armani, and had a sinking feeling something would go wrong. "How long will I be out for?" Face asked as the nurse tried to put the mask over his mouth and nose, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Not that long, Mr Murdock. You be still now while I put this over you" The Nurse slid the mask over Face, and his eyes started to close. Naturally, in those last few moments he thought of Murdock. And the name he had used to cover Face on the legal forms ...

Hannibal saw Face wheeled into the operating room and felt a surge of protectiveness flood his heart. He was in two minds whether to get Face out of the room right now, when the Doctor arrived and proceeded to make precision slits.

Hannibal watched Face's eyes flicker slightly. He was about to yell for more morphine when he realised that he was just asleep after all. When the operation was finished, Hannibal wheeled Face out of the operating room and looked down at him. Never had Face seemed more vulnerable, more in need of protection than he did now. Hannibal became more determined as he stealthily wheeled the unconscious man out of the hospital and to the waiting van.

Murdock, out of breath, suddenly came up to Hannibal. "Glad your out, got heat two blocks from here. Guess they've figured out who Mr Murdock really is"

"Mr Murdock? Murdock, are you two back together?" Hannibal asked. Murdock nodded, the happiness reflected in his intelligent dark eyes.

The wailing sirens of approaching MPs alerted the two men. Reaching the van, Hannibal undid the straps that held Face to the gurney, and lifted him gently into the van. Strapping him securely in the makeshift bed, and pulling down the metal blinds, Hannibal signalled for Murdock to get in beside Face, and then closed the van door. Then Hannibal got into the passenger seat and ordered BA to drive.

Face awoke a few hours later with a very sore throat. Groaning, realising that he had been in hospital before, he looked around and saw that he was in the van.

"Your gonna be suckin' your food through a straw for a while" BA commented.

Face tried to be sarcastic and say thanks, but no words came out. Murdock put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"You stay still now, Doc Murdock gonna look after you real good" Murdock drawled. Face smiled. The team had come through again for him.

"Want the TV on?" Murdock asked, eager to make use of the little touches they had made to the van, for Face.

Face shook his head, and held Murdock's hand.

"OK, we can just be together for a while first" Murdock smiled, and put his arm around Face, touching his face with his fingers. He was going to enjoy the next two weeks.

BA looked at Hannibal after observing Face and Murdock.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to them two being together" BA growled.

Hannibal shrugged. "Hey, could be much worse. It was always on the cards, just had to be careful how the pack was dealt, that's all."

BA nodded, and smiled to himself. He was already used to the idea. Maybe he even liked it. But of course, he would never admit to it.

Decker searched the hospital for the fourth time, wondering how Hannibal had pulled this one off. He promised himself, next time he wouldn't make it so easy for them to get away.

**THE END**


	9. A Revelation of Sorts

**TITLE: A Revelation of Sorts **

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: R **

**WARNINGS: Slash - MM, Mental Pain, Torture **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama, Action **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No. 9 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

_Part 1: Dr Richter_

Dr Richter moved uncomfortably in his seat as he studied his patient. Richter was a psychologist, far removed from the reputation for action his client had.

The worst aspect was that his patient was a re-occurring one. He would temporarily achieve sanity for a while, and then drift back into his psychotic states. Almost inevitably he ended up in Richter's care.

Richter stared at the patient in front of him, not attempting to disguise his anxiety by the patient's return. Yet, the patient remained unconcerned and looked almost comfortable.

"Ok Murdock, tell me what's happened over the last three years" Richter said, looking at the guy who seemed more at home in an institution than anywhere else.

Murdock smiled at the Doctor, a manic gleam in his eyes which threatened to turn into one of several psychotic disorders at any moment in time.

"Celebrated a thousand years, Doc" Murdock stated proudly. "Out in the open, with thousands of people."

Richter nodded, relaxing slightly in his seat. "The turn of the Millennium. That's good Murdock, socialising with many people. You should do it more often, turn your attention away from the stack of video games you have"

"You kiddin' Doc? I've only just got the latest Rally Championship, I aint movin' from the screen for three weeks ..." Murdock countered. Seeing the nervous distress become apparent in the Doctor's eyes, Murdock changed his manner slightly to appear relaxed and reasonable. The truth was, he wasn't that at all.

"No, Murdock. Don't close off like that. I want to know why your back in my office" Richter asked, mustering some courage.

Murdock smiled, seeing the first evidence of courage from his aged psychiatrist. "Ok, but you gotta tell me, you haven't given away my room, have you?"

This time it was Richters turn to smile. "I had a feelin' you weren't gonna be away for long ..."

Murdock settled comfortably into his seat, and started to finally tell the truth.

"Well Doc, its about the A-Team" Richter nodded as Murdock continued "We've had some rough breaks recently, that's all. When you're getting on - in years, I mean - and the MP's are getting younger and sharper, you come to the realization that you might not be able to hold off from them forever"

Richter nodded. "Well lets start with these rough breaks you've been having" Murdock nodded.

"We had become sloppy very sloppy, and it was only a matter of time until one of us was hurt, bad"

"It was Face, wasn't it?" Richter asked, seeing the emotion in Murdock's eyes. He had foresaw the entire relationship years before either Murdock or Face had envisioned the possibility.

Murdock drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Maybe its best I tell you what happened."

* * *

_Part 2: The Explanation_

"Face got hurt real bad in the vette. It was a really bad accident, he lost his memory for a long time." Murdock explained.

"How did that make you feel?" Richter asked, moving closer to Murdock. Murdock was visibly uncomfortable.

"Bad, real bad Doc. Just tore my heart out. He almost had his brains blown out too" Murdock sighed, trying to still his heart beating so fast. Richter noted this.

"Murdock, is there something happening between you and Face?" Richter asked, drawing a conclusion from the edge in Murdock's voice, the uneasiness of the subject of Face.

"Maybe ... yes, well, to be honest ... something quite big" Murdock explained, the weight lifted slightly due to Richters frank question.

"Want to tell me more?" Richter asked. "When did it start?"

Murdock smiled at the memory. "His birthday, Doc. He'd been so overwhelmed that evening, and he was so tired. I looked at him sleeping in his bed, and ..." Murdock looked away, and a faint carnal blush came to his cheeks as he remembered the first kiss.

Richter tried not to smile, but Murdock's reluctance was quite amusing. Murdock had never been reluctant before. He was usually so open and reassured. However, now a matter of the heart was threatening that self-assured manner. Murdock looked uncomfortable. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

Murdock looked at Richter in amazement. The psychologist always saw even the darkest recesses in his heart, and a faint smile of admiration came to the pilots agitated face. He relaxed slightly and nodded his head.

"Want to tell me about it, Murdock?"

Murdock blushed slightly. "Well, it was warm, tender - and very, very soft. I had never before imagined a kiss with another man would be like that. It took my breath away a little, and excited me a lot."

Richter grinned. "A lot? You had feelings for your friend way before the kiss though, didn't you?"

Murdock nodded. "You never cease to amaze me with your instincts. How did you know?"

Richter dismissed the comment, and returned to Murdock's feelings, knowing too well the Pilot's way to change the subject.

"Did you kiss him again, or maybe do more?" Richter asked.

"Yeah, we did kiss again, actually. This time when I was shot in the radio interview."

Richter's eyes gleamed "I remember that - it sure was strange hearing you confess you were a fifth member. I have it on tape. Then there was a bulletin about the sniper who almost took you out."

Murdock nodded. "Face was with me the whole time, Doc. In the cubicle, holding me real tight. I remember his eyes really red, and he leant and kissed me. It was real sweet, like being kissed goodnight, or something. But on the lips gave it that same edge, that same emotion I'd felt on his birthday night."

Richter smiled, and thoughtfully turned away, leaving Murdock momentarily to his emotions.

"But when Face was away those three years, something really snapped in me" Murdock said, looking directly at Richter.

Richter nodded. "You thought you'd never get the chance to be with him?"

Murdock smiled sadly. "Crazy but true".

"Murdock, why are you back here?" Richter asked.

"I have a problem" Murdock said simply, staring out the window. He was not used to divulging his problems, he was more used to dealing with them himself. But he had two people now to think of, not just himself any longer.

"You can't have sex with him" Richter guessed.

Murdock hummed in amazement. "Wow, Doc. Do you have some strange psychic powers I don't know about?"

Richter shook his head. "No, years of practice, that's all. And, I do know my most regular patient quite well too."

Murdock laughed lightly. He enjoyed Richters company, a release of all his turmoiled thoughts and troubled ideas.

"Why is it that I can't do it?" Murdock asked, his attention completely on Richter, waiting for the cure, the hope, the realization.

"Murdock, have you ever told Face your past?" Richter asked.

Murdock's eyes turned glassy, and he looked away, out of the window and concentrated on the girls walking up the road in short tops and mini skirts. He sighed deeply.

"No, never told Face. Don't want to either." Murdock looked back at Richter, his eyes still glassy and resigned.

"Hey" Richter said gently."No-one said you had to carry it around with you forever. If Face is everything you say he is, you could tell him."

"Aint that easy, Doc. Face would never understand. He's been through too much shit himself. I couldn't heap my troubles on the guy too."

Richter bit his lip, deep in thought. "Maybe not all your past to start off with. Maybe just a little of the worst bits, help him to understand why?"

Murdock shook his head. "No, can't do that, Doc. I have trouble telling myself sometimes, I can't tell Face"

"Why, won't he understand?" Richter asked.

Murdock became defensive. "It isn't him, its me"

Richter nodded in agreement. "And I can tell you the only thing he wants in the world from you is your confidence in him. Give him what he wants."

Murdock looked at the floor. He hated his reluctance to talk to Face. He hated the fact that he could talk to Richter over his lover.

"Trust me" Richter said. "Bring up the subject."

Murdock looked up at the clock above Richters desk and gratefully acknowledged his session was over.

Murdock turned to leave, and heard Richter behind him. "Tell him, Murdock. Its only fair to let the other know if your carrying baggage"

* * *

_Part 3: The Revelation, Part I_

Face looked merrily over at Murdock, who had come in looking depressed after his talk with Doctor Richter.

"What's wrong?" Face asked, putting his arms around Murdock, and forcing him over to the couch.

"Nothin, I'm fine" Murdock said.

Face wasn't convinced. He looked at Murdock's usually cheerful countenance looking so miserable and upset and knew there was a reason behind it.

"Where have you been?" Face asked softly.

"To see Richter" Murdock said bluntly.

"Is it something the matter with me? Am I the cause of this?" Face asked, unhappy because of Murdock being so upset.

Murdock shook his head. "Not you, baby. Something which goes back a long time. Richter advised me that I should talk to you about it 'cause its ruining our sex life."

"What sex life?" Face said, chuckling. "No seriously, we decided no sex until you were ready. That's fine, I can handle it."

"I can't any longer" Murdock said. His eyes were red, and his lip was bleeding from having bitten it too much. "I need you for everything, its just letting go of the past, so to speak."

Face smiled, settling beside Murdock. "You want to talk to me about it? Sure, I'll listen."

Murdock put his head against Face's chest, listened to the heartbeat, the gentle rhythm stirring his passion. He suddenly pulled Face closer to him.

"Face, I need to tell you the reason I wasn't able to make love to you. It may not make the slightest difference to us, but I want you to know. I want you to know its not you."

Face felt a slight fear in his heart. Murdock had always been strong and able, and to have an ominous past that was affecting their future together was hurting Face badly.

"Ok, Murdock. Whenever your ready" Face said softly, holding Murdock tightly, even more close if possible.

Murdock drew in a breath. "Face, before all this I need you to know that I love you"

Face smiled, and kissed Murdock's forehead gently. "I love you too. You know that"

"I had always been teetering on the line, always over the top but not quite over the edge. I was quite mad back in my early teens too. I kinda lost it in Nam, but Nam wasn't the only reason why I lost my mind." Murdock stopped, controlling his emotions.

Face shook his head, almost wishing Murdock would stop now, and allow him to hold him in silence. He loved Murdock regardless of his past.

Murdock gave a contented laugh. "You don't even know my first name, Face"

"You'll always be Murdock to me" Face said tenderly. "I've had a few names too, Murdock. There's nothing in a name. Its only as real as the person allows it to be"

"Mine is an important name" Murdock said proudly. "My parents died, and I was orphaned when I was six. The name was the only gift I ever had from them."

Face listened attentively. "What is your real name?"

"HM Murdock. Harry Mark Murdock." Murdock winked at Face with a loopy grin. "That's my name, always has been, always will be. Your the first person I have ever told what my initials stand for."

Face felt this was a monumental moment for Murdock and wanted to say something to mark the moment between them. "That's ... a very nice name"

Murdock looked up in relief. "Thanks. I knew you would say you liked it. If I had said my name was Huthberry Middleton Murdock, you would have liked it."

Face laughed. "Well, in truth I do like your real name. Its very ... you"

Murdock laughed now, relaxed by Face's tenderness and then turned serious. "You know when I was locked up for the first time? You know, in a straight jacket?"

Face cast his own memory back, and sighed. "When we were put in Fort Bragg for doin' over the Hanoi Bank. That's when you lost your marbles".

Murdock grinned. "Do you remember what MI I was put in?"

"Yeah, Dr Braith's Mental Institution, wasn't it?" Face asked.

Murdock nodded. "Three weeks at that institution and I was shipped mega quick to the VA. I had been sent to the wrong place, and boy did they make a mistake. I remember the nights when I thought I was in hell, those three weeks nothing but misery and pain. Richter came to my rescue, got me back where I belonged, or where I was to belong"

"My god" Face said. "What happened there ..."

Murdock sighed, and wondered how to tell Face in words that described the misery and anguish of those three weeks.

His mind wandered, and he relaxed against Face. He closed his eyes and heard the screams and the pleas, the cries for help surround him once more.

* * *

_Part 4: The Revelation, Part II_

"And, who is this young man then?" Doctor Braith asked, looking at Murdock. Murdock banged his head consistently against the wall, looking out the window at the passing traffic.

"His name is HM Murdock, doctor." The nurse said, handing the doctor a file.

"No family, no friends. Looks like you have no history, son" Braith leaned forward and looked at Murdock who had not acknowledged even the doctors prescence as yet.

"He was in Vietnam. Got shipped back because his unit committed a crime. There were a lot of political pressures." The nurse explained.

"Any connections that would come looking for him here?" Braith asked. The nurse shook her head.

"He's all alone in the world, doctor." The nurse said, almost sadly.

"Perfect. Suitable as a test candidate then." Braith rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Braith and the nurse left the small padded room, left Murdock to his head banging and Murdock rocked gently. Now he was alone he had only one word on his lips. "Hannibal ..."

It was the next day Murdock was put inside a box the shape of a coffin, upright. His eyes showed through the small slit. He screamed as the doctor and the nurse made notes on his suffering. Three days and three nights Murdock felt himself weakening inside the box, there was no comfort, only pain and memories.

The darkness was crowding his panicked mind, and he vaguely noticed when Braith released him from the box, and back into his padded cell, in a straight jacket. The Murdock cried for the first time, long and hard. Until every tear was spent, and he couldn't cry any longer.

Braith didn't give Murdock any time to recover. The next day, the tortures were set once again in motion for four days and four nights. Murdock was strapped into a straight jacket, upside down. He moved uncomfortably in the darkness once again, his body heaving, vomit spilling onto the floor under him. He moaned in misery. Again, the only word that Murdock could say was 'Hannibal'.

On the seventh day, Murdock found out his unit had escaped Fort Bragg. His mind barely registered the event, his brain working overtime. Planning a way to escape, dreaming of ways to escape. Thoughts on escape became his savior.

Then Richter turned up, and looked at Murdock, degraded. He looked at Braith, battling a secret turmoil of agony and desire to speak out. It was clearly visible Murdock had been brutally tortured, and his mind was on the brink of collapse.

Richter drew closer to Murdock. Murdock lashed out defensively, and Richter barely evaded the blow. Had he not been pulled back by the cigar smoking, white haired man at the last moment, then Richter was sure he would have been counting his broken teeth.

"What's happened, Braith?" Richter asked, moving again closer to Murdock. This time, Murdock allowed Richter near, but let a soft moan escape his lips.

"Who is this man? And why is he smoking a cigar in this patients room?" Braith asked, looking to the calm and precise man before him.

"I am Doctor Smith. I'm here to observe your methods." The white haired man said. "You got a problem with my cigar?"

Braith nodded angrily, not used to having his authority questioned. The white haired man stubbed out the cigar and turned to the good looking younger man.

"Gee, you think there was a major problem here. I was just ... smoking my cigar"

Murdock smelt the cigar smoke and looked up. His muddled brain did not comprehend the figures standing before him, but he knew that smell ...

The younger man smiled at the older man. "Doesn't look like he minds you smoking though. Look at him, just kinda lying there, not moving."

The younger man drew close to Murdock, and Murdock whimpered in slight fear. Then he heard the voice. "We're here". A small whisper, uneasy feeling of recognition and then the truth dawned on him.

Murdock reached out blindly. "Face, Face that you?"

Braith looked at the white haired man. "What a breakthrough! Seems like he associates your associate with someone in the past"

The white haired man shrugged. "Maybe we'd better stick around. We could perhaps, help out?"

Braith suddenly liked this white haired man, and shook his hand, to cement the deal. Richter turned to the white haired man, and they winked at each other, before Richter walked away, leaving Murdock. The last time he would ever turn his back on Murdock again.

* * *

_Part 5: Recognition or Nightmare?_

The next day, Braithe walked into Murdock's room, and the orderlies grabbed hold of him and moved him to the basement.

Murdock groaned slightly as he thought of another three days in terror would be awaiting him, he looked over and barely saw the white haired man watching this scene, and start to follow them.

Once in the basement, Murdock saw Braithe waiting for him, an evil smile on his face. "Well, Murdock. You've been here and lived past your first week. Most patients seek to end it around this time."

Murdock was weak and felt his legs buckling under him.

"Time to get serious. I have some great ideas for new surgery, Murdock. Only the powers that be won't allow me to carry out experimental research which will enable more normal people to live better lives." Braithe explained.

Murdock looked in horror when he saw one of the nurses sterilising a knife and some surgical equipment.

"Of course, if this were a real operation you'd be under an anaesthetic." Braithe shook his head. Murdock struggled, trying to escape the orderlies.

"Tie him down onto the table" Braithe ordered the burly orderlies, and they brought Murdck forward strapping him to the table securely.

"Pain is the greatest gift we have" Braithe muttered philosophically as he studied the knife he intended to cut Murdock open with.

Murdock cried out as the knife was lowered and cut into his belly, making him scream out in pain. As Braithe made a presicion cut along Murdock's belly, there was a commotion outside and the white haired man suddenly entered the room.

Braithe turned angrily to face the white haired man, and fell unconscious a moment later, after being hit.

A few of the female nurses remained, but they didn't want to get involved, and stood back, giving the white haired man room to approach Murdock.

Hannibal grabbed a large bandage and wrapped Murdock's bleeding belly with it. Murdock looked up, and for the first time registered the person standing above him.

"Hannibal..." He said weakly, raising his hand to the older man. Hannibal in turn, grasped Murdock's hand tightly.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you out of here." Hannibal said, trying to raise Murdock, putting his arm securely around the Captain. He didn't see the orderly regain consciousness behind him, he only felt the darkness consume him as something hard hit his head, and heard Murdock scream as he was tied once again to the table.

Hannibal awoke a few hours later. He looked at his watch, and at the dismal padded room he had been placed in. He could hear Murdock's cry's of pain, and they tore at his soul.

Finally a sobbing, pale figure was shoved into the room with Hannibal, and fell to the floor unable to stand. Hannibal edged forward, and looked at the pilot, seeing the blood on his clothes, and the expression on his face was of pure pain.

"Murdock, its me, Hannibal. We're going to get you out." Hannibal explained. Murdock looked with uncomprehending eyes on the Colonel, trying to escape the blinding pain in his belly.

Hanibal laid down the pilot, and opened the bandage on his belly to discover rough stitches and blood still seeping from the wound. He cursed loudly.

A day had passed when Braithe entered the room, and looked at Hannibal and Murdock with unspeakable evil.

"Want to tell us who you really are, Mr?" Braithe asked Hannibal, drawing closer.

Hannibal shrugged, keeping himself between Murdock and Braithe. "Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you drool? I mean look at that, its foul"

Braithe lashed out at Hannibal viciously. "Watch whst your saying. If you don't feel ready to speak, maybe David can help change your mind."

One of the orderlies walked forward with a knife, the others surrounded Hannibal and held him down securely.

David ran the butt of the knife along Hannibal's face, and then tried to force open his mouth.

Braithe shook his head. "Go for the ear, David."

David cut Hannibal's ear, and looked eagerly into his eyes, waiting for the inevitable reaction of pain. Hannibal looked back coldly, refusing to admit to the pain, looking directly into David's eyes. The orderly drew back confused.

Braithe chuckled. "Looks like we have a real soldier here boys. He may know how to control his own emotions, but lets see if he can handle watching Murdock suffer."

Hannibal struggled, as he saw David approach Murdock with the knife. Murdock looked at Hannibal, his eyes misted with tears as the knife began to tear at the stitches on his belly. He tried not to scream out in pain, feeling his commanding officers prescence like a flame flickering in the dark, but he couldn't help it. His screams accompanied the pain, and made Braithe smile.

Hannibal knelt by Murdock's side after Braithe had left them. Murdock's mouth was ajar and his eyes filled with fear. He saw nothing at all. Hannibal had never truly embraced one of his men before. He looked into Murdock's eyes and decided it was about time he did. Raising Murdock slightly, Hannibal put his arms securely around the pilot. Murdock gasped and breathed against Hannibal's chest, feeling the closeness and the tenderness of this gesture slice through the fear and pain. Murdock moaned slightly as Hannibal kissed his forehead, Hannibal holding onto Murdock more tightly.

How many days passed after that, Hannibal was not sure. Braithe left them alone for a few days, and Murdock was recovering well. Until the time came when Braithe returned.

Hannibal grabbed Murdock, swung him around to face him and embraced him tightly, his legs wound around Murdock's. No matter how much the orderlies tried, they could seperate the two men. Murdock's belly was protected by this firm embrace, and Hannibal held the Captain's head securely with his right hand, with his left around Murdock's waist.

"We could cut them off each other" An orderly said, taking out his knife.

Braithe shook his head, and walked up to Hannibal and Murdock, his eyes fixed on the calm and cold blue eyes of the Colonel. "There will be a time when you are sleeping that Murdock shall be taken from you. Then, you will never see him again. Oh, and congratulations Murdock, you've survived your second week."

Braithe laughed as his men and him left the room, slamming the door behind them. Hannibal sighed deeply as he felt Murdock's steady heart rise and fall, and hoped that Face had worked out where they were.

* * *

_Part 6: The Faceman / The Feathered Earrings_

The good looking, young man stepped out of the elevator, and wandered around the entire hospital, a worried look on his face.

He walked outside into the sunshine, and over to a van with a huge black man inside wearing feathered earrings and a ton of gold.

"You find Hannibal, Face?" The man asked, leaning out of the van slightly. The worried look confirmed his fears.

"Sorry, BA. Don't know where he is. Looks like himself and Murdock have just disappeared" Face said, watching the men and women of the hospital walk around him warily.

"Can't have disappeared man. Been here the whole time and haven't seen them at all." BA confirmed, pointing to his perfect view of the front door.

"I really hope we find them soon" Face said suddenly. "I've got a real bad feeling about this one."

BA sighed, knowing that Face was doing all he could. "We'll find them Face. At least we can guess they are probably together, that's a good thing. Hannibal will think of a plan."

Face got inside the van and studied a map of the hospital. "I've been practically everywhere except the basement. Apparantly the doctor I was talking to today said it had been sealed off."

BA shrugged. "Hannibal will find a way, he always has. If we find him first, good. If not, he'll find a way to contact us."

Hannibal had not slept in a long time. He had forgotton how long it had been since he had been able to close his eyes without fear.

Murdock had been very quiet, not talking or even attempting contact with Hannibal, and now Hannibal was becoming worried. He wondered how long Murdock could take of this, and how long he would be able to keep his eyes open.

Doctor Richter paced up and down his office, impatiently waiting for the order from the military. As the order was faxed to Richter, he dialed Braithe's number immediately. The good looking man in the chair before him shifted uneasily.

"Yes, may I speak to Braithe?" Richter's heart pounded, he only hoped he wasn't too late. Braithe's gruff voice answered into the receiver. "Yes, this is Doctor Richter from the Veterans Administration, I have an order for the immediate transferral of Captain HM Murdock to the VA."

Braithe went quiet on the line, and after a moment his shaken voice responded "This order? Where has it come from?"

Richter smiled in victory. "From the very top, Doctor Braithe. Of course, if you disobey, i'm sure the military would be pleased to come bang on your front door."

Braithe was breathing heavily on the telephone line. "He's only been with us for two and a half weeks."

"There will be a van waiting on Sunday. I don't want to have to call in a few favours from the top, but I will do if necessary." Richter hung up the phone, then reached for the order off the fax machine.

"Thanks doctor" Face said, rising from his chair and shaking Richter's hand. "We owe you one." Face made a move to leave the office.

"Just make sure Murdock is here Sunday afternoon" Richter said. "Room is already made up, don't want our new patient to be late."

Face nodded, and walked out of the door, and joined BA in the van - passing him the official order before driving off.

Hannibal hadn't slept in four days. He watched the time pass on his watch, determined to stay awake while Murdock drifted inbetween consciousness and unconsciousness.

He heard the lock turn, and Braith entered the room, looking as pale as a sheet. "Come on boys, we'd better clean him up, get the stitching done properly and have some cover story for it."

The orderlies grabbed Murdock, and Hannibal was to weak to hold them back.

"What about this one?" David asked, holding up Hannibal by the scruff of his jacket.

"Kill him" Braithe answered.

"No!" Murdock gasped, as he suddenly snapped back to reality.

"You haven't a say in this. Be thankful we are letting you live" Braithe dragged Murdock towards the door.

"You have no guarantee I won't talk about this." Murdock said. Braithe stopped suddenly and looked a Murdock.

"Murdock, be careful. Your only two steps away from being killed" Braithe's voice was low and dangerous, but Murdock continued to play the hand he'd dealt, calling Braithe's bluff.

"All I'm saying, Braithe is that if you have a guarantee I won't talk it'll all work out." Murdock said.

Braithe listened intently, the very thing he feared was Murdock talking. If Murdock didn't return on Sunday, the military would shake down the institution and find out exactly what went on.

"Hannibal is the guarantee. He lives and I give my word I won't talk." Murdock said, standing squarely despite his belly hurting him, looking Braithe directly in the eye.

"How can I know that for sure?" Braithe asked.

"I'm a man of my word. If Hannibal dies I'll talk. If Hannibal lives I'll say nothing about this for the rest of my days."

Braithe looked into Murdock's eyes, and found no hint of a lie. He nodded his head.

"Very well, see to them both." The orderlies picked Hannibal up from the floor, and left the room which Murdock would never forget for the rest of his life.

Sunday morning, Hannibal and Murdock were eating breakfast with the other patients, waiting for the van to pick them up. Murdock's belly had been stitched up very well, and they had used an anaesthetic. Hannibal looked into Murdock's eyes, and saw him drifting slightly - between reality and between fantasy.

"Murdock" Hannibal said softly. Murdock's eyes locked into Hannibal's. "We need to get this out once we're out. Bring out the story so this place is closed down."

Murdock shook his head. "Never. I meant what I said in there Hannibal. I traded for the truth"

Hannibal looked slyly at Murdock. "Doesn't mean I can't talk though, right?"

Murdock grinned and looked at Hannibal. A black van with red detailing drew up outside the mental instititution and Hannibal and Murdock got up.

"Looks like this is our ride" Hannibal commented as the orderlies came over to help them to the van.

"Where the hell you suckers been? I've been worried sick" BA said, unable to control the slight quiver in his voice. Truth was, he'd been petrified that they had both been lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

Hannibal glanced over at Murdock who shook his head gently. "We've been stuck in a mental insititution, Sergeant."

"But I couldn't find you both" Face said, wondering what secret the two men were hiding. "I was posing as a doctor and no one knew where you had disappeared to."

Hannibal shook his head and lit a cigar. "Never mind. We're out now, and Murdock is headed to a good hospital. Where he belongs for now. By the way BA, this a new van?"

BA snarled and looked at Hannibal. A touch of pride tainted his voice. "She wasn't working when I saw her, Colonel. She had an engine not even the best mechanic in Nam would'ave touched. Took her apart, built her up real solid."

Hannibal whistled in pride. "Not a bad job, I'm impressed."

Murdock looked outside the window of the van. He was in the front seat next to BA, he couldn't look at the Sergeant however, and as he drifted into a dellusional state of mind, he hummed softly to a dog that wasn't there.

* * *

_Part 7: Home to the VA_

Sunday afternoon. Richter watched Murdock brought in and shown to his room, and winked at Face who smiled in return. Hannibal noted the exchange between the two men but kept silent.

Murdock looked at his room, at the small television in the corner, and the video game machine. He blinked through tears in gratitude, and wondered if he would ever be able to distinguish what really happened in those three weeks from the nightmares he'd endured. Nam, the three weeks of hell and his orphanage threatened to destroy any saneness Murdock had left.

Murdock watched the dog wag its tail and he looked at it and hummed softly.

A nurse watched him talking to n empty space. "What are you doing, Murdock?"

Murdock looked at the nurse and gave her an almighty smile. "Talkin' to my doggy Billy, maam"

The nurse smiled and shook her head. "Make sure he doesn't sleep on the bed with you, don't want to be hoovering dog hairs all morning."

Murdock smiled gratefully, and whistled to the imaginary dog, which scampered up to him. Murdock held onto the dog tightly, and started to sob. In truth, Murdock was hugging himself tightly.

Hannibal sat down with Richter and explained the whole story. Richter became icy white, and then reached for the phone. "Excuse me Mr Smith, I have to make a very important phone call ..."

Braithe watched the MPs arrive at the institution and read once again the title of the mornings newspaper.

**'HORROR AT BRAITH'S - BLOOD BATH AT DEATH HOSPITAL'**

He took the small ladypistol out of his top desk drawer, and put the barrel of the gun against his forehead. He felt the cold metal pressed against his skull, the last thing he felt before he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains across the desk.

Murdock read the evening edition of the news. He saw that Braithe had been found dead in his office, he had killed himself with his own gun.

Murdock smiled slightly when he realised who had told the story. "Hey, Billy! Braithe's is front page news!"

Billy whined and rubbed his back against Murdock's leg. Murdock patted his imaginary dog and then leant over to sleep in his bed. The first easy sleep he had had in weeks.

* * *

_Part 8: Reality of love_

Face listened in horror to the brutal story of Murdock's stay in Braithe's Mental Institution.

"I never realised it had been so bad for you, Hannibal never told us ..." Face whispered.

"No, Hannibal respected the fact I didn't want anyone to know. That included you and BA. I mean, Braithe's was front page news, I however was protected by Richter and Hannibal who got the story out."

"God, if only I'd known." Face said, his voice breaking through emotion. Murdock held tightly to Face, feeling guilt tear him apart.

"This is the reason you didn't want us to be close? Truth is, you've never let anyone really in" Face realised.

Murdock sighed deeply, Face had hit on the truth. He hadn't wanted to be close to anyone, not even Face.

"What did you want from tonight's revelation? What was it you needed from me?" Face asked.

Murdock drew in a sharp breath and looked directly into Face's eyes. "I needed to surrender."

Face looked confused, so Murdock continued. "I need you to take control, force me to accept we can make love."

Face shook his head. He felt completely helpless. "We have all night, I don't intend to force anything."

Murdock nodded vaguely, got up and walked into the bedroom without glancing behind once. He could barely recognise Face's sure steps behind him, yet he knew he was there. Once inside the bedroom, Murdock walked over to the window and looked out, he heard the door close. Then he drew in his breath and turned to face the Lieutenant.

Face stood there, clothed by the darkness of the room watching Murdock. He seemed in no hurry and just stood there, allowing Murdock to glance him up and down, decide on what he wanted.

Face removed his clothes slowly, tantalisingly slowly, this part of the seduction scene as important as the rest, and sat naked on the bed. He showed no urgent longing, his penis still limp and inviting, just waiting.

Murdock removed his own clothes a little shakily, and sat beside Face acknowledging with slight embarrasment his own erection. Face simply smiled, and wrapped his arms around Murdock, drawing him down onto the bed in a snug and tender embrace.

"We can stay like this all night." Face whispered. "I'll be completely happy. Its up to you what you want."

Murdock gulped uneasily. "I want it Face, but I need a little help ..."

Face looked at Murdock's erection and decided he really didn't need that much help. However, Murdock was trembling with fear and emotion and Face began to doubt himself suddenly. What if he failed to satisfy Murdock?

Face ignored the sudden doubt, and began to work his fingers over Murdock's trembling body like a masseur, exploring every crevace, every curve, every dip in Murdock's skin. He passed an old scar and tenderly remembered the moment when Murdock was shot in the interview in a planned hit.

Face worked his way down to Murdock's erect penis, looking at the inviting organ, drawing him closer with every quiver, whimper and moan. Murdock shook in fear as Face opened his mouth over his penis and began to gently suck.

Murdock felt the sudden warmth envelope his organ and gasped deeply, letting himself buck in pleasure, feeling the orgasm approach in waves. Face moved skillfully, keeping perfectly in tune with Murdock's rhythmn.

As the orgasm shot through Murdock's body, and Face felt the liquid fill his mouth Murdock cried out. It was a release, a tender eviction of a thousand demons. Face swallowed Murdock's juice, and crawled up beside him, watching the change on Murdock's face.

He was no longer shaking, but was looking at Face with the most hungry and passionate expression. Sweeping Face under him, Murdock savagely kissed Face's body, pulling at the skin with his teeth, drawing moans of pleasure from his partner. Working his way downwards, he saw the erect penis and sucked hard, making Face cry out in pleasure.

"Murdock, you don't have to ..." Face tried to explain, but it was too late. He had orgasmed, and Murdock swallowed hungrily, wanting more, feeding off Face's desire.

Face begged Murdock to kiss him on the lips and Murdock drew close, his tongue exploring Face's mouth as if for the first time.

"Murdock, your an animal." Face laughed, his finger tracing a line along his lovers cheek bone. "I see this is going to be a very ... interesting ... relationship ..."

* * *

_Part 9: Almost_

Face left Murdock sleeping soundly and glanced over at the clock by the bedside. Three in the morning. Face walked downstairs and picked up the telephone, quietly dialing Hannibal's number.

"Hello ..." Hannibals sleepy voice chilled Face's heart.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened at Braithe's?" Face asked, his voice full of emotion and anger.

"Look Face, this was not my decision" Hannibal said, waking slightly. "Murdock told me what he wanted."

"Bullshit. You know how close we were to breaking up becuase of this shit? You should have told me when you saw Murdock and myself getting together. Of did you still want him yourself" Face's voice was raised, but only slightly. In his heart he feared that Hannibal still desired Murdock, as he had during Vietnam. Hannibal had claimed the cocktail of drugs had deluded his mind, and hadn't looked at Murdock the same since he returned.

"Lieutenant, I couldn't make that decision" Hannibal said, sweating slightly with the memories of Braithe's.

"Hannibal, one thing I have come to realise very much from being alone with Murdock is how much he needs me. Not just as a listner or a friend or a lover. But as someone who will always be there ..." Face stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"What are you saying?" Hannibal asked, fearing the answer he knew would come.

"I'm leaving the team. And I'm taking Murdock with me." Face stated. He felt immediately better after he had said it, however Hannibal's reaction gave him no time to think.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Hannibal demanded. "You can't just leave the team as if it were a five-a-side football squad. We're on the run, we have hits on us and we have a history. The four of us, together."

Face listened to Hannibal, his voice full of anger and hurt, and felt unable to console him. "I am taking him away tonight, you won't see us again. Don't worry, we'll be safe. I will answer for that. We'll go somewhere that no authorities or hit men will ever find us, remember I am well trained to disappear."

Hannibal calmed down dramatically as he realised that Face was saying goodbye. "Don't do this, Face."

Face put down the receiver and then turned sharply when he realised he wasn't alone. Murdock was standing before him fully clothed with a packed suitcase.

Hannibal and BA arrived at Face's temporarily scammed house within five minutes, and searched all the rooms. They were empty.

Hannibal sat heavily on the couch and read the goodbye note signed hastily by both Face and Murdock.

"Its all my fault." Hannibal said, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Not your fault man. You just respected Murdock's decision, that's all" BA said.

Hannibal looked over at BA in surprise. "You knew? I mean, about what happened at Braithe's?"

BA nodded. "I think Face did too really, deep down. Just needed an excuse to steal Murdock away".

Hannibal laughed. "Well Sergeant, we have now lost our Lieutenant and pilot. Any suggestions?"

BA's stern countenance broke into a smile suddenly, and he started to giggle.

"What's up, BA?" Hannibal growled. He was in no mood for any jokes.

BA shrugged. "Looks like I aint flyin' any more".

* * *

_Part 10: and Forever_

It was five years after the team had split that Hannibal spotted Face through a crowded shopping mall. Hannibal kept out of sight and watched as Face picked out his clothes.

He smiled, the brightness of his eyes dulled slightly with age. Face did not notice the colonel standing there, and Hannibal decided to walk away.

He walked away, and out of the shopping mall, away from Face without even saying hello. He knew that this was right for all of them, and he was slightly amazed that the team had stayed together as long as it did. However, a small pang of regret tugged at his heart.

"Hey, Colonel!" A bright voice startled him, and he turned sharply. Murdock sat comfortably in a black corvette, smiling at Hannibal.

"How's it going, Captain?" Hannibal asked, looking at the familiar figure before him, yet noting the changes instantly. Murdock wasn't hiding behind his madness any more. He had conquered it, and Hannibal felt the admiration grow as he studied the pilot.

"Not bad. Things have worked out well between me and Face. He's inside now trying to scam us some clothes." Murdock said.

Hannibal laughed. "I know, I saw him in there."

"Didn't you say howdy to him?" Murdock asked, studying Hannibal closely.

Hannibal shook his head. "Better this way, Murdock. Better to end it properly. The way Face wanted it to end."

Murdock smiled suddenly. "This feels so strange. I didn't want it to end like that at all, I dreamed I'd meet you and BA again."

"BA is now a resident teacher of the daycare centre" Hannibal stated proudly, watching Murdock's reaction. Murdock beamed.

"Great news! And you?" Murdock asked.

Hannibal thought of a suitable answer. However, since the team had split apart, he had found himself without a reason, even acting seemed trite in comparison to what the team had achieved together.

Hannibal felt the arm on his shoulder and didn't turn at once, he knew who was standing directly behind him. Face walked in front of him and smiled happily.

"What have you been upto?" Face said.

Hannibal looked at the smiling countenances and couldn't stand being there watching them a moment longer. He began to walk away, and Face caught up to him and turned Hannibal so they were facing each other. His eyes were bright with tears.

"You know" Face said in a hushed voice. "We have a spare room where we're living. You could stay with us for as long as you want."

Hannibal smiled and shook Face's hand, refusing to let the tears build in his eyes. "Thanks, Lieutenant. However, I have to go."

Hannibal turned and walked away without looking back once.

**THE END**


	10. Inner Torment 3, Resolution

**TITLE: Inner Torment 3, Resolution **

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: R **

**WARNINGS: Slash - MM, Mental Pain, Torture, Angst **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama, Action, Angst **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No. 10 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

_Part 1: The Year 2008_

Face watched Hannibal walk away from his offer with tears in his eyes. He hadn't wanted it to end this way, but Hannibal's independence struck his heart. He simply did not need them anymore.

Face walked back to Murdock sitting alone and slightly frowning in the black corvette and tried to smile. "Man got what he wanted, Murdock. Can't blame him for turning his back."

"What do you mean?" Murdock asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"He got his revenge on me for splitting the team." Face sighed and turned to kiss Murdock on the lips. Murdock accepted the kiss, but saw the look in Face's eye. He felt guilty suddenly, and it dawned on him how much Face had needed Hannibal's acceptance.

"Hey, look at those puffs" Screamed a youth suddenly, pointing to Face and Murdock. Face ignored the youths and pulled the car into reverse, backing out of the mall's carpark.

"Hey gays. You ignoring me?" The youth said, threateningly, looking at Face and Murdock.

"No, I just think you are jerks who should be buried with your backward attitudes in a ditch somewhere" Face defended, stopping the cars as the youth's surrounded them.

"I don't like this, Faceyman" Murdock commented as the youth's closed in, carrying an assortment of weapons.

Hannibal walked away and didn't turn back once. He felt the longing return, the need of being with the team return, but he wouldn't accept that now. He was over that episode in his past now, he was through with all of it.

It was only when he heard the cries of Face and Murdock that he turned in sudden fear. Hannibal began to run back to the black corvette, as he saw the youth's surround and attack Murdock and Face with nunchaku's, knives and truncheons. Drawing an uzi from his belt, he fired a single shot which diverted the youth's attention.

"What's going on here?" Hannibal asked the youth's. They turned and the leader approached Hannibal.

"These men kissing in the car park, man" The leader said, watching Hannibal's reaction. The leader was surprised to watch Hannibal's cold reaction to his comment.

"You touch them again and I shoot you in the leg" Hannibal decided, aiming the gun at the leader's leg.

"Hey, we want no trouble" The leader said, stepping away from Hannibal, and calling his gang together. Hannibal continued to aim the gun at the youth's until they had run off.

"You OK?" Hannibal asked Face and Murdock.

Murdock nodded, although he did sport a black eye, and Face looked slightly stunned.

"Face, you OK?" Hannibal asked, putting away his weapon and bending over to examine Face. Face nodded slowly.

"Look, if you guys are ever in trouble - here's my card. Give me a call" Hannibal gave his card over to Murdock who nodded appreciatively. Face just watched Hannibal leave vaguely.

"Come on Facey, time to go home." Face drove the car, and Murdock watched him worriedly. For the five years he had been with Face, he had never seen such a frightening look on his lovers face.

* * *

_Part 2: Thoughts of Death_

Face watched Murdock soundly asleep beside him, and got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 2.30 in the morning.

He went downstairs and reached for the phone, tears streaming from his eyes as he dialed Hannibal's number. The answer machine on the receiving end implied Hannibal wasn't home.

"Hannibal ..." Face began. "I'm sorry for everything. I was the one who broke the team up, I'm so sorry. I still need you, I've always needed you. So has Murdock ..." Face tried to continue, but his emotions were too overpowering and he felt helpless suddenly to do anything else but continue.

"Face ... that you?" Hannibal's small voice cut through the silence suddenly. Face jumped at the familiarity and put the phone down at once.

Shaking violently, Face walked back upstairs, but instead of rejoining Murdock he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Opening the medicine cabinet he took out all bottles of paracetamols and began consuming them.

Murdock awoke to hear the phone ringing. Cursing he tried to bury his head under the pillow. Then he realised Face was gone from his side.

Cursing some more, Murdock walked downstairs and answered the phone gruffly.

"Murdock its me, Hannibal ... Face is in trouble, you know where he is?" Hannibal said, secretly hoping Face had returned to Murdock after his goodbye.

"No, why, what's happened?" Murdock asked.

His conversation was interrupted by a soft thud in the bathroom. Fearing the worst, Murdock explained to Hannibal the address where they were living and hung up, racing upstairs to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Face, let me in!" Murdock screamed, as he pounded on the door.

Murdock threw himself at the door, a sudden sick feeling of finality overpowering any other thoughts of indecision as he rammed his whole body weight against the door. As the door gave way, and Murdock pushed inside he saw Face lying face down on the floor. He saw the empty bottles of paracetamol spread over the floor and screamed loudly, dropping beside Face and feeling for a pulse.

Hannibal, after putting the phone down on Murdock, had immediately phoned the Hospital, fearing the worst. Then he had phoned BA.

"Man, this is too early." BA complained, as he rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong, MPs causing trouble? Are they onto us?"

"No its not the MPs, BA. Something has happened to Face, I need the van, how long before you can pick me up?"

BA thought for a second. "Two minutes, I'll be there"

Murdock searched for a pulse, and cried in horror as he realised there was none. "Stay with me, Face" He gasped between sobs. He began artificial resuscitation, wishing Hannibal was there to help.

The van drew up outside Face's and Murdock's house, and Hannibal got out, followed closely by BA. Hannibal vaguely registered the sirens and ambulance lights approaching in the distance and ran upstairs to the bathroom where he discovered Murdock trying desperately to resuscitate Face.

Hannibal gently pushed Murdock aside, and continued resuscitation with BA. As Face choked for air, Murdock cheered.

Paramedics swarmed the house, and Face was roughly taken from the team. Murdock followed the paramedics, and got into the back of the ambulance as it drove to the hospital. BA and Hannibal followed in the van.

* * *

_3: The Decision_

Murdock looked at Face, so very pale. His stomach had been pumped and he looked weak and ill.

Holding his hand tightly, Murdock kissed Face on the forehead, and looked at Hannibal. The ward was enclosed, the machines bleeping continually and Hannibal sighed with remorse. BA sat in the corner, head in his hands.

Face weakly opened his eyes. "Hey guys"

Hannibal smiled with relief, and Murdock squeezed his hand. BA looked up in surprise.

"Why did you do it, kid?" Hannibal asked, his voice hushed.

Face felt his heart explode with grief at Hannibal's tenderness, and he looked away, refusing to let Hannibal see the tears.

"I made a mistake" Face said, his voice breaking with shame.

Hannibal took Face's other hand, and held it to his heart. "You mean more than the world to me, Face. You, Murdock and BA - we made something very special back then. We were a team, and its so hard to find a team that can work together the way we did. No matter what happened, poverty, capture, imprisonment, torture, we always had each other"

Face grasped Hannibal's hand tighter, feeling his emotions surge. "I made a mistake, Colonel. I underestimated the value of the team. I felt Murdock and myself could do it by ourselves, but there was always something missing. Something vital. Eventually I felt as if I couldn't take it any more"

Hannibal nodded, relieved Face was confiding with him. "No fraternizing in the team. That's why you OD'd?"

Face nodded. "I can't stand life on my own, without a reason anymore"

BA stood up angrily. "Man! Your making out as if everything is so bad for you, well look at us! You tore the team apart! It was your idea to leave and take Murdock with you to live a normal life. What do you think that did to Hannibal ... or me!"

Face sighed. "I made a mistake" he said simply. "I'm sorry"

BA turned away, too choked with emotion to say more, and sat down again in the corner, head in his hands.

Hannibal shook his head and smiled. "Well kid, you have to make the decision now"

Face smiled back. "I want the team back together"

Murdock looked up and grinned, visions of choppers clouding his other morbid thoughts. BA shook his head, and still remained where he was, head in hands. Hannibal stood rooted where he was, his mind trying to take in what Face was telling him.

"Since we've been apart all I've thought about is the team. I broke the team up, and I was wrong. I've made us all sitting ducks for a long time now, that was wrong. I let my emotion overpower my judgment, that was wrong. I love Murdock, but even that is wrong. Not when we're on the run can I ever give him myself, because I'm always watching my back, and waiting for the MPs to turn up"

Hannibal nodded, as he accepted this and turned to BA. "Well Sergeant? What do you think?"

BA shook his head. "Its been too long, sucker. We're not the same people we were then. We aint trained like we once were. We've lost it"

Hannibal walked over to the window and looked out. He watched as a gang of youths assaulted a lone man and left him bleeding and dazed on the sidewalk. Hannibal sighed.

"I think the only thing we lost is the reason we stuck together in the first place. Our physical training can be resumed, and we can return to the level of fitness we were before. But, its our reason that's gone"

"What you talkin' about man?" BA asked.

"We fought for something much bigger than ourselves, a cause. We fought for the lives of people that couldn't fight for themselves. We fought tyranny, injustice and opposed criminals. We stood for the innocent, the oppressed. Towards the end, we'd almost stopped takin' jobs. It was what kept us going" Hannibal stopped. He watched the man shakily get to his feet and look around himself in dismay. His wallet had been taken. Hannibal and man looked at each other briefly, the sadness in the man's eyes reflected in the jazz in Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal's eyes followed the injured man as he was taken into the hospital.

"We fought to preserve something very special. What our nation is all about. Freedom, of speech, of life. We have preserved people's rights, and somewhere along the line, we lost track of that."

BA sighed, and rose, his decision made. He looked admiringly at the Colonel "Count me in"

Murdock smiled. "Me too. As long as I can fly choppers"

Face smiled. "Me three"

Hannibal held out his hand. Face held it securely in his own, Murdock put his hand over Face's hand, and BA put his hand on top of Face's.

Hannibal's eyes sparkled. "Now for our first mission, to get ourselves back into the swing of things, there's a kid I know who's been mugged. Lets go see if we can help ..."

* * *

_4: Development Project 164: Hell into Heaven_

Hannibal and Murdock left BA nursing Face, Hannibal spotted the young man who had been attacked having his ribs checked by a doctor as they walked through the ward on the east side of the ground floor.

The young man started when he saw Hannibal approach, recognising the man from the window instantly. Hannibal extended his hand with a smile.

"Hello son, name's Hannibal Smith. Couldn't help but notice you got mugged outside"

The young man gratefully shook Hannibal's hand. "Your telling me your one of the A-Team!?"

Hannibal nodded, proudly.

"I thought the entire team had broken up" The man asked, slightly confused.

Hannibal shrugged. "Misunderstanding. What happened to you outside?"

The man sighed, from Hannibal's experience he noted the man was slightly ashamed and very afraid. Something more than a simple mugging, Hannibal felt the old jazz flowing through his veins, felt the familiar battle cries pierce his mind once more. He was free from the jungle in which he had been lost for so long.

"I live in Washwood Avenue, two blocks from this hospital. Its a rough neighborhood, the gangs have completely taken over"

Hannibal nodded. "I know the area well. Its one of those miss-it-if-you-can places, rundown, drug capital of the city"

The man nodded. "I'm a manager of a project that was to turn the Ave around, make it more respectable and build a few new buildings over the ones that should have been condemned ages ago. It was called Development Project 164: Hell into Heaven" The young man smiled in irony.

"Its a good cause" Hannibal noted, memories of Washwood Avenue flooding his thoughts. Even with the team with him he didn't feel at ease walking through such a criminally infested place.

"Well, the criminals didn't like the idea. They've made life hell for the development team over the last few months. Muggings, beatings, death threats. Its all come at once. A lot of the workers have left, some employees haven't even called" The man stopped, his emotions getting the better of him for a moment.

"What's your name, son?" Hannibal asked gently, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Larry Jones, sir" Larry replied.

Hannibal looked over at Murdock who nodded his agreement. "Well, looks like you've just hired the A-Team ..."

Larry looked up, and for the first time, he smiled.

Face checked out the hospital with a reprimand from the doctor. Then he walked along the corridor, relieved to be free of hospital food, even though the nurses had been cute. He smiled when he saw Murdock standing near the lift waiting for him.

Kissing Murock briefly on the lips, Face pressed the button and waited for the lift to come. He felt Murdock's arms around him, and felt more secure than he had ever done in his life. And he scolded himself for trying to end it all.

The van pulled into the garage, and BA got out. The side door slid open and Murdock emerged, driving an imaginary car, making 'brummmm' noises, and almost colliding with BA.

"Watch where you're going, crazy fool!" BA said, trying to keep his fist from striking out at Murdock. BA muttered to himself. "I said, no more flying, now we got this crazy fool pilot back on the team again"

Hannibal was seated beside Larry and rose when he saw Face emerge from the van. "How's it going, kid?" Hannibal asked considerately.

"Not bad. Feel kinda sore, but the doctors said I didn't need to be in there any longer" Face winced slightly with the pain, and Hannibal gestured for Face to take the seat next to Larry. Hannibal lit his cigar.

"This kid's got quite a story" Hannibal said. The team settled, and waited for Larry to speak.

* * *

_Part 5: "The Butcher"_

"It all began in 1985, when the mob tried to move in on the area. The mayor was pretty pissed off, and ordered a plan to renevate the area to be drawn up immediately. The plan took five years to make, but it was first class. We planned to start renevating the area in 1991".

"Nothing like a Grade A plan" Hannibal said, sucking on his cigar.

"Exactly. We wanted it to be perfect, and spent many man hours working on the right strategy. Anyway, in 1991 the demolition squad arrived to do their business. A couple of gangs teamed up in the Ave, and practically kicked the demolition squad out".

"Were the police involved?" Face asked, clutching Murdock's hand tightly.

"Yeah, for the first few years, until an officer disappeared while questioning gang members. We think they were bribed to stay out of the gang's business".

"How many people have disappeared over the years, and were never seen again?" Murdock asked.

"Eleven. Including officer Mike Rooney. He was the first, followed by Trevor MacDonald. He was the guy that helped draw up the plan in the first place".

"Have they been consistant?" Hannibal asked. "The disappearances?".

Larry shook his head. "No. Most of the disappearances have happened in the last couple of months. All we know is there is someone 'new' in town".

"New? Is he leading them?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes. All we know is his nickname, The Butcher. That's it".

"Who went missing recently?" BA asked.

"Yesterday my planning co-ordinator, Karen Stevens went missing" Larry said bitterly.

Hannibal stood up, he had heard enough. "Very well Larry, we'll be in contact soon".

Larry nodded, and the team walked out of the garage.

"Where we gonna start, Hannibal?" BA asked.

"We need someone on the inside, a pawn. Someone who can give us information" Hannibal turned to Face.

"Why me?" Face whined unhappily.

"Cause you've done it before" Hannibal laughed, putting an arm on Face's shoulder.

Face flinched "That was a long time ago! And, if I remember right, we ended up kicking over a rock and finding a viper. Tommy T".

Hannibal nodded sympathetically "Its true, but Face ... no one else has done this. Its gotta be you".

Face nodded and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day.

Face stumbled into the Ave wearing tight leather trousers, a leather jacket and a false moustache. He felt totally ridiculous as he went about trashing a Ford Puma, one of Hannibal's little touches. The car had been left deliberately.

"I'm too old to be doing this" Face grumbled as he jumped up and down on the car. He drew a spray can from his belt, and began on the inside of the car.

As some rough arms drug him out of the car, Face retailiated. "What's going on, man? Just having a little fun".

The youth's who had grabbed him laughed. "Sounds like our kinda guy. What gang you in, kid?".

"No gang" Face replied tersely. Under his breath he muttered "A team...".

"Well you got one now. Gotta run you past Butch first. If he agrees to have you in, your one of the gang".

"Perfect" Face muttered unthusiastically, as he was led to a run down building in the heart of the Ave.

Face was practically dragged into Butch's office. Butch was sitting with his back turned towards the window, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Leave us" Butch said. The youth's looked surprised, but nonetheless followed their leader's orders.

The voice made Face start. There was something very familiar about the person sitting with his back to him. He closed his eyes momentarily and tried to think.

The man slowly turned around, the familiarity becoming painfully clear as the smile turned into an merciless grin.

"Kyle ..." Face said in amazement.

* * *

_Part 6: Daniel "The Butcher" Kyle_

"Not exactly" Kyle said, moving around the desk to face his adversary. "I am his twin brother, Daniel. Still of the criminal family however. I've waited so long to have you here, you the most. My brothers murderer".

"Your brother was an asshole" Face said without thinking.

Kyle punched Face hard in the ribs, and Face doubled over in pain.

"You should have finished yourself off when you had the chance" Kyle spat.

Face had a few moments to reflect that this Kyle was more brutal than the first, a carbon copy of Dougie Kyle with more viciousness and anger.

"How do you know about that?" Face gasped, the air returning to his lungs.

"I've been watching. You guys getting together was the best thing that could have happened. It led you right to me, no questions asked. I knew having Larry robbed in front of the hospital would spur Hannibal into action".

Face sighed. "You sound like you know Larry".

"He's one of my men, we go back a long way" Kyle spat on Face, as he tried to struggle to his feet.

Kyle walked to a cabinet, and drew out a needle. "Need to put you to sleep Face, for now anyway".

The last thing Face saw before light turned to darkness, was a vision of himself emerging from another room. He gasped, and fell unconscious.

"Face is taking too long to phone in" BA said gruffly.

Just then, 'Face' emerged from a corner, startling the team. "Hi guys, I had to get out of there".

"Why what's up, kid?" Hannibal asked. Something about 'Face' didn't seem right, his mannerisms were a little different. Hannibal put it down to stress.

"You won't believe who the leader is" 'Face' said, smiling at Murdock in a way which made Murdock cringe.

"Who?" Hannibal asked. It was unlike Face to play guessing games when the situation was serious.

"Kyle" 'Face' said.

"Are you sure?" Hannibal gasped, looking at 'Face' in the eyes.

"Yes, 100%. He cornered me in his office, but I managed to get away" 'Face' said.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, kid. I would never have sent you in there if I'd known that" Hannibal said. "What the hell is he doin' in the Ave? Its not his style at all".

'Face' shrugged. Hannibal arched his eyebrows. Since when did Face shrug like that? Something was very wrong here. He had known Face for decades, and suddenly he felt as if he didn't know him at all. The realisation dawned on him with anger. This wasn't Face.

"We'd better make a move to the van" Hannibal said, glancing over at Murdock and BA.

Murdock's eyes were glowing like embers, he looked like he would explode at any second. The look in his eye convinced Hannibal that this 'Face' wasn't Face at all. A spy sent to infiltrate them, no doubt. So what had happened to Face then?

BA grabbed 'Face's' wrists as they neared the van, shoving him inside roughly. Hannibal and Murdock got in, while BA closed the door and kept watch.

"Who are you?" Hannibal asked 'Face'.

"Kyle knew you'd find out. He asked me to give you a message" 'Face' drew out a grenade and pulled the pin.

Face sat, gagged and bound in a very uncomfortable chair. He saw a man enter the room he was in with a vicious look in his eye.

"Hi, I am Doctor Meritt, one of Doctor Peterson's assistants. He didn't get to finish what he started, so I am here to finish it for him" Meritt came forward and surveyed the surroundings disgustedly "Not my usual working environment, but never mind".

Face clenched his teeth, determined not to cry out, as Peterson grabbed a knife and began to cut his arm.

Hannibal tried grabbing the grenade, but 'Face'held on tighter. He opened the side door, and threw 'Face' out, gesturing for BA to get inside and drive. BA didn't get far before the grenade exploded, and the van was thrust forward into a wall. The occupants lay dazed as a slight fire erupted, a stream of petrol headed for the blaze.

Face groaned as Meritt made a deep incision, keeping his eyes locked on Kyle the whole time.

"Didn't you realise the people you killed had family, friends? We have been waiting so long for this moment, Face" Kyle said, approving the doctor's actions.

As the blade cut deep, and ran down the centre of his body, Face spied the rack in the corner. He knew what they were going to do to him. His skin would just tear completely becuase of the knife wound, and he would split apart.

Hannibal groggily forced Murdock out of the van, and then pulled BA out as well. He laid them gently on the floor and decided to return for the weapons. At that moment, the van exploded.

"Great! BA's going to kill me for this one" Hannibal said, as he wondered what they should do. The team had no weapons now.

Larry emerged from around the corner, and laughed at Hannibal.

"What's so funny, kid?" Hannibal growled, looking at the bent cigar and then back at Larry.

"You. Your funny. One lot of ageing comedians" Larry said. "Kyle said it would be easy to capture you, didn't realise just how easy it was going to be".

"Not you too? Is everyone around here part of the Kyle Club?".

"I am Colonel's Jack's younger brother. Remember him?" Larry asked bitterly.

A flood of memories came over Hannibal as he remembered the lunatic Colonel who had trained his men with live prey.

"You shot him, he didn't have a chance" Larry kicked Hannibal in the jaw, sent him sprawling into BA's unconscious figure.

"He almost killed one of my team!" Hannibal defended.

Larry signalled for some of Kyle's gang to come forward. They tied the team up, and dragged them to the Ave's heart - the run down building Face was being held hostage in.

"Dougie Kyle, we meet again" Hannibal said, looking over at Face, bound and strapped to a rack, with a severe knife wound travelling down the centre of his body.

"I'm his brother, Daniel" Kyle said gruffly, signalling for the team to be tied up further.

"We have the Brothers Club here. I take it you are Peterson's brother?" Hannibal asked of Meritt.

"I was his assistant" Meritt said vaguely.

"Are you okay over there?" Murdock asked Face. He was still a little groggy, but the sight of Face bleeding on a rack had bought him back to full consciousness immediately.

"No" Face said, tears streaming down his face.

"Shall we begin, doctor?" Kyle asked.

Meritt grinned, and walked over to the rack.

* * *

_Part 7: Pain without End_

Meritt looked mercilessly at Face, and then smiled at Kyle. He ran his fingers along the rack's lever, and moved it a notch. Face arched back in pain, his skin tightening and pulling, his body sagging with weariness and shaking. His face paled.

"Your so brave, Kyle" Hannibal said sarcastically.

Kyle shot him an angry look, eyes full of hate "Don't tempt me to kill you now, Smith".

"Hah! You couldn't take me on in a fair fight. Chances are I'd kill you before you had a chance to make a move on me" Hannibal taunted.

Murdock struggled uselessly against his bonds. He looked at Hannibal, wondering what his leader was thinking.

Meritt moved the rack's lever another notch, and Face's expression softened. He had passed out. Murdock wondered how much more of this the Lieutenant's body could take, he longed to free his lover, but was totally helpless.

Kyle walked over to Hannibal, and slapped him. Hannibal's face was flung to the side, but he regained his composure immediately, looking at Kyle directly in the eye. "You wanna know what your brother said before he died?".

Kyle had a murderous look on his face "Smith, tread carefully. You are straining my patience".

"I can tell you. But only if you win in a fair fight against me. One on one. No weapons" Hannibal looked into the younger man's eyes.

Kyle smiled viciously, and allowed Larry to cut Smith's bonds.

It was the moment Hannibal had been waiting for. As Larry cut him free, he grabbed the knife from the young man's hand, and threw it at Meritt. The knife embedded itself in Meritt's forehead. He blinked once and fell to the floor, lifeless.

Kyle gasped as he ran for his gun but Hannibal intercepted him, and both men engaged in hand to hand combat, Hannibal being the superior in skill but Kyle having youth on his side. The battle was quite even.

BA struggled to help his CO, and pulled at his binds. His muscles contorted at the effort, his teeth clenched, and the metal began to give.

Hannibal kicked Kyle in the face, viciously. Kyle fell back, arms flailing into Face. The pain of the other man's weight pressed against his wounds jerked Face awake, and he cried out in horror.

Hannibal threw Kyle away from Face towards the wall, sheltering the other members of the team as he continued his fight.

BA felt the metal give, the bonds brake. He reached for the key, and undid Murdock's binds, and together they ran to Face.

Seeing the team was now free, Hannibal fought without restriction, circling his opponent and laying into him with cutting blows.

BA undid Face's bonds as Murdock assessed the damage done. Face was lucky, the injuries for the most part were superficial. Face opened his eyes weakly, and tried to speak. Murdock laid a finger over his lips, a silent gesture. Face fell silent and closed his eyes as Murdock lifted him into his arms.

Hannibal felt Kyle's hands on his head, and felt dizzy as Kyle tried to crush his head. Hannibal grabbed for the phone wire, wound it around Kyle's neck and began to tighten the cord. It was a race between the two, who would pass out first would lose.

Murdock felt Face's body weight pressed against his, and he cried out in anguish. How many more enemies would seek to destroy them? How much more could they really take? His eyes clouded with tears as he considered his future, and the vision was extremely bleak.

Kyle felt the darkness descend and his grip loosend on Hannibal's head. Hannibal saw his opponent paling, his lips turning blue and tightened the cord. Kyle gasped, his eyes bulged. He gave Hannibal one last look of hatred before he slipped into oblivion, his breathing ceased and he lay at Hannibal's side, curled up.

Hannibal staggered over to Face, Murdock and BA. "You guys okay?".

BA nodded. "That weirdo Larry got away though. He must have made a run for it".

Hannibal nodded "Figures".

Murdock looked pleadingly at Hannibal "Can we get Face to hospital now? I think a doctor should check these wounds, just to be certain".

BA smiled "We'll be there in five, count on it".

* * *

_Part 8: Will it ever end?_

Hannibal walked through the hospital, equipped with a bunch of flowers, sighing. He walked into Face's room, and embraced him warmly.

Murdock took Hannibal's gift of flowers, arranging them into the vase by Face's bedside "Thanks Colonel, Face appreciates them".

Face nodded "I can speak for myself, Murdock".

Murdock looked a little hurt for a moment, then excused himself to take a fresh air break.

Hannibal sat by Face's bed and looked into his eyes "Has BA been around today?".

"He left barely ten minutes before you came, Colonel" Face smiled.

Hannibal walked over to the window. Murdock was talking with someone. Recognising the figure, Hannibal ran out of the room, and down the corridor. He leapt outside and ran to Murdock.

"What do you want?" Murdock asked.

"I need your help" Larry pleaded "The remnants of Kyle's gang think I'm Kyle's and Meritt's killer. Please, I need you".

Hannibal looked on in amazement. "You know kid. I only got two words for you. Fuck off".

Larry watched the two men turn their backs on him desperately. As soon as they wandered into the hospital once more, Larry drew out a small pistol, and blew his own brains out of his head.

"Who was that?" Face asked worriedly.

"Larrie" Hannibal explained, sitting beside Face once more. Murdock busied himself with arranging the flowers in the vase.

"What did he want?" Face asked, a note of worry creeping into his voice.

"To hire us. I can't believe the nerve of that guy" Murdock said.

Face laughed "I suppose you told him to fuck off?".

Hannibal grinned. "You know me well, kid".

The loud gunshot startled the three men. Hannibal and Murdock walked to the window. They saw Larry lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Face asked.

"Larry. He's dead" Hannibal answered with a touch of guilt.

* * *

_Part 9: Great minds_

BA tinkered with the engine of the van, thinking about the events of the last week. He was angry at Face still, but after all Face had been through, he didn't have the heart to take out his frustration on him.

He heard Hannibal approached him, and sighed.

"Sargeant? How's the engine coming?" Hannibal asked.

"She don't purr as well as the van, but she'll get us from A to B until we get a replacement for my van" BA glared at Hannibal.

"I'm sorry about the van, BA. I know how much you loved that" Hannibal said, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry, man. Just a lot of memories. You remember how we came by the van? Its first mission was to rescue Murdock" BA said, with a little sigh.

Hannibal grinned "Yeah, it rescued him from Braithes. I loved the van too".

BA sighed and looked at Hannibal "Things are not the same any more, between the team. All of us are different people now".

Hannibal smiled "Everyone changes, BA. No matter what happens to us, we change. But one thing is certain, we'll always be part of a team".

BA smiled briefly and then got back to work on the engine. "How's Face?" he asked with concern.

Hannibal grinned, the affection was touching "He'll be okay. Murdock is nursing him like he's a baby at the moment. It'll be good to get him home with us".

BA nodded "Great minds think alike".

Hannibal laughed "I'll leave you to the engine". He got up and walked away.

BA finished up, and walked inside the house they were renting presently. He wandered upstairs to his room and fingered the envelope he had never opened until now. He unsealed the envelope and finally read what was inside.

'Dear Mrs Baracus, I have the pleasure to inform you that your son Bosco has had his results back from the tests. His IQ scored off the chart, and we would like to talk with yourself about the prospect of him having private tutorials. I would like your response as soon as possible with regard to this amazing news. Yours sincerely, Prof. H J Stevens.'

BA looked at the document, and sighed. If he hadn't intercepted this document before it reached his mother's hands, his life would have been entirely different. But he couldn't let it go to his mother, he had a feeling that it would cause his life to shift in a way he didn't want. As it was, he went to an average school instead, and became a mechanic in the Army. The best mechanic they had ever seen.

He smiled sadly, and took a match from the drawer. Lighting it, he set fire to the document, sealing his secret once and for all.

"I'm sorry, mama" BA's voice cracked as the flames licked up the paper, destroying the evidence to what could have been.

Just then the news came on a battered TV in the corner. BA watched the flickering pictures for a moment, and then turned up the volume in astonishment.

"Some new evidence into the crime once thought committed by the A-Team have been discovered by the Military. For over thirty years the A-Team has been running from the law for something they did not do. Now the Army are making a public apology and rewarding the A-Team with twenty-five thousand for each year of their lives they've been on the run. For all the lives they've changed, for all the good they've done, the Military will have a lot of explaining to do. This is Sally Field, CNN News"

Murdock helped Face into the house, and up to his room. Face was still a little shaky, but he was recovering rapidly.

"You want a drink, Face?" Murdock asked, taking his hand, and kissing Face's fingers.

"No thanks. I'm okay" Face said, lying on the bed, and putting his head on Murdock's lap.

"Face, I don't know how to say this, I've wanted to say this for a long time ... " Murdock began awkwardly.

Face looked up "Really? What do you want to say?".

Murdock dropped to one knee and produced a small box. "From the first day I saw you, my heart leapt. Our first kiss on your birthday mesmorised me. I didn't know love until I felt you in my arms. You have always been there - to listen, to help and to trust me. I love you so much Face, and what happened recently has revealed we haven't got that much time left. We are getting older, quite older. If I don't do it now I never will ...".

Murdock opened the box, a slender ring with a thick diamand shaped in a men's design sparkled at Face. Murdock took Face's hand, and pulled it to his lips. "Will you marry me?".

Face couldn't stop the tears, and he felt so completely satisfied and in love, there was only one word he could think of to say "Yes".

Murdock put the ring on Face's wedding finger and kissed the hand reverently. As he settled beside Face, he listened to Face's heart beat.

The only sound he had ever loved.

Then he heard another sound interrupt Face's heartbeat. It was BA, shouting and screaming over some events on television. Murdock sighed and closed his eyes. Whatever the news, it could wait until they had rested.

* * *

_Part 10: Decisions_

A year later, Murdock and Face stood side by side. They made their vows and kissed passionatly.

Hannibal looked on, grinning gleefully. BA smiled, his hand curled into a fist, envying secretly their joy.

Mark Rustle grinned "Just the way it should have been from the start".

As they made their way to the limousine, Murdock gave a brief wave and bowed dramatically "Hope everyone enjoyed the show" and then hopped in the limo beside Face.

BA shook his head. Trust Murdock to make light of a serious situation.

Face turned to Murdock, and they kissed again, absorbed in the moment.

"Face, I been thinking ... " Murdock said awkwardly.

"Uh oh, last time you said that, we got engaged" Face said tenderly, squeezing Murdock's hand and smiling trustingly.

"I wanna adopt a kid. Y'know? Have someone special for just us, our child" Murdock said happily.

Face looked aback for a moment. He had never envisaged being a father, but the idea was very intreguing. "We're a gay, married couple, Murdock. Who is going to let us adopt a kid?".

Murdock smiled. "Things are different now. Things have changed. I'd love to be a father".

Face grinned "Me too. But only on one condition ... ".

Murdock sighed "What condition?".

"That he's the oldest one there. I want the oldest kid in the orphanage, seems right" Face smiled "Since we are free men, we may as well start a family, its a good idea Murdock".

Murdock kissed Face tenderly "Can I tell you something, Face?".

"What?" Face asked, looking into Murdock's eyes.

"For the first time in my life I feel completely safe" Murdock kissed Face deeply, and drew him into a firm embrace.

Face sighed and hugged Murdock tightly. Their dreams had come true, they were together, forever.

From a distance, a lone figure watched the departing limousine with a twisted smile on his face. The madness contorted his expression, made him seem all the more vile. His life had dimmed in the institution all these years, and he only had one thought, one reason for living. A job that had not been finished.

"You escaped me once, Murdock. But not next time. Next time, you won't have Face to hide behind" He muttered to himself, reliving the moment he had almost won, Murdock had been wounded, and Face had intervened.

The sniper moved away to a waiting vehicle. He played the tape again of the A-Team interview, the only interview they had ever done, and cursed himself for missing his target the first time.

Next time, the mark wouldn't get away ... alive.

**THE END**


	11. Inner Torment 4

**TITLE: Inner Torment 4: Más allá de oscuridad en futura la luz **

**AUTHOR: Hannurdock **

**RATING: R **

**WARNINGS: Slash - MM, Mental & Physical Pain, Torture **

**STORY TYPE: Third Person **

**CATEGORY: Drama, Action **

**LENGTH: Series 'The Millennium Epic' Story No. 10 **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of Cannell and company. I just write about them. I don't make bags out of them!**

* * *

_el prólogo_

Bosco Baracus fiddled nervously with his coffee cup, and looked at the young reporter indifferently. She was a very pretty brunette, with deep hazel eyes and a genuine smile. She was a few wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, but her face was smooth mostly and full of tenderness.

"Are you alright, Mr Baracus? Would you like a cushion? Some more coffee?" Melinda asked gently.

"No thanks" BA gruffly announced. He cursed himself thinking he was too old even to hold the damned coffee cup. He felt the liquid spill over his hands, momentarily burning his skin. He let out a startled cry and Melinda at once sought a small scrap of cloth and wiped Baracus' hands carefully.

"Is that better?" Melinda asked.

BA nodded "My reflexes aren't what they used to be. Coupled with arthritis, and severe back pain. Apart from those ailments, I guess I'm fine".

Melinda sighed. "Its a hard thing to talk about. The past, I mean. Especially when your friends ..."

"... are dead?" BA finished. It still pained him to think about the death of the team, but they were not immortal. They had lived to good ages, and death had finally claimed them all.

BA smiled gently at the reporter. "Los seres valientes siempre el primer a muere".

"Excuse me?" Melinda asked, baffled "I don't speak Spanish, Mr Baracus".

BA sighed "Just an old saying. Its not important".

"Would you tell me the story of you and your friends?" Melinda asked hopefully.

"Most of it is unimportant. Almost all of it was published in Face's novel, Inner Torment. It explains our past in painful detail. But its all true". BA looked at his coffee cup, and watched the dark liquid for a moment. Then he resumed. "I want to set the records straight about the period after Face's book hit the shelves. It was only a few months after the wedding. Face was obsessed with the book, he thought it would be a good way for the team to earn some extra cash once we had been pardoned".

"Sure" Melinda said. Then she looked slightly confused. "But why here? Why Mexico? Your free to live in America. Why did you settle here?".

BA smiled. "A promise to an old friend".

"Oh. Was it an important promise?" Melinda asked softly.

"It was more of an oath" BA explained. "Let me show you something ..."

BA rose from his seat shakily, set the trembling coffee cup aside and walked slowly and carefully out of the small and crumbling house he now called home.

He walked on for what seemed to be an eternity, to the local graveyard, el cementerio. He walked through the small gate and wandered through the many graves until he reached the one he sought.

"Hannibal's grave" Melinda guessed, feeling almost in awe to be standing in front of the most famous man there had ever been.

"That's right, look closely at the inscription" BA said softly. The inscription was in Spanish anf Melinda could not decipher the text.

"What does it mean" Melinda asked breathlessly.

BA closed his eyes. He did not need to read the words to translate them for Melinda. He knew them by heart, and with heartfelt words he explained their meaning. "The brave are always the first to die. Betrayed by their friends and countries, lost in a perpetual struggle of trying times, they try to make a small difference. The small cog in the large wheel, desperatly trying to achieve something special, even if it is never recognised. Hannibal was one of those people, a great and glorious leader. May he finally rest in peace amongst the angels of light ... his friend and companion forever, Bosco Baracus".

"That's beautiful" Melinda breathed, in awe of the fantastic inscription.

"He was the first of us to die" BA said, running his hand lightly over the stone. His hand stopped when it reached a single medal of honor on the headstone. "The first of the team".

"I know" Melinda said "All that was in my files".

"You want a story?" BA asked suddenly "Or are you going to keep interrupting me with stupid remarks. I know that is in the files. But its all crucial information. I need you to understand how much we all meant to each other. How much we needed each other. Especially towards the end".

Melinda nodded. "I can understand that. My mother died of cancer last year. When we found out, we did everything together. The best few years of my life. Then she was gone. Like a candle flame stubbed out forever".

BA smiled reassuringly. "If there's one thing I believe more than anything else Melinda, its that the flame does not go out. Not really. It moves on. To use your example; when the flame has gone out, the smoke rises for a while, then disappears into something greater".

Melinda smiled "You are exactly like I thought you would be. You know so much".

BA laughed. "Old age doesn't bring wisdom. It is earnt. Are you ready for the final part to the story?"

Melinda nodded. "Yes, I am".

BA took in a deep breath, his hand still resting on the headstone and let himself drift into his many memories.

He went back years, skimming the most recent events and finally deciding where to begin. The thoughts and memories were as beautiful as they were painful.

Finally he settled against the headstone and began his tale.

* * *

_Part 1: El genio_

BA fiddled with the engine of the van. It was hard to get back into ordinary life after they had been through so much over the years. Finally they were free and safe, and Face and Murdock had begun the long road together, which was marriage.

He whistled softly as he tinkered beneath the hood, examining the engine with a soft sigh. He was disrupted by his mobile, and his less agile hands responded to the call.

"Hey BA, its Hannibal" The familiar voice of his CO resounded on the receiver.

"Hey Hannibal, how is it going?" BA asked, his voice worn and tired.

Hannibal didn't reply immediately. He sensed BA's fatigue and finally broached the question. "Why don't you take a holiday, BA? You been working ever since the marriage".

BA stopped and wiped an oil slicked finger over his brow. "I will Hannibal, when I get this baby working".

"Why on earth did you try and repair it anyway? You've practically done a complete makeover" Hannibal sounded tired as well, but the jazz was still evident in his voice.

"Its got a lot of memories attached to it" BA sighed.

"Why don't you come on over, BA? Just try and relax a while. Take all the pressure of renevating some ticked out old motor and watch some soccar?"

"Naw, just gonna try and get this thing done" BA said, holding a moneky wrench like a trophy, and moving back and forth beside the van, like a panther stalking a prey.

"Stuff the van. Come over" Hannibal ordered.

BA sighed. He hated to disobey his commanding officer's orders, but this was more important to him. Later perhaps. "Not now, Hannibal. Maybe later"

"Okay, just say when" Hannibal replaced the receiver disappointed. He had never seen this side of BA before, the determined gritty man he was seeing now. Maybe his age was making him feel more vulnerable, and he sought to ignore this vulnerability with this endless quest for rennovating his van.

Hannibal paced back and forth, and thought for a moment. He needed something to do, something to take the edge off the stillness and the quiet around him. Deftly typing in a number on his telephone, he heard Murdock's sleepy reply and grinned to himself "Hey, how's it going, Captain?"

"Awww, Hannibal. What a time to ring. I was just sleeping after ..." Murdock's voice trailed off.

Hannibal giggled to himself. Face and Murdock becoming a little cosy with each other? Made him wonder what on earth had made Murdock so tired.

"How you both doin'?" Hannibal asked, smiling to himself.

"We're okay dokay! Hunky dorey!" Murdock chattered, waking up fully and wiping the sleep from the corner of his eyes.

"That's good to hear. You two deserve a little happiness after the shit we've been caught up in" Hannibal explained.

"Hey, we're perfectly fine. Nothing bad as happened, so it must be good! How you doin', Colonel?" Murdock's tone of concern touched Hannibal.

"Okay. Not much going on except BA is tinkering with that battered heap he calls a van, trying to get it to work" Hannibal laughed. "Its good to see him so determined over something, even if it is an inanimate van".

"He aint found Miss Right yet?" Murdock queried.

Hannibal sighed, concern evident in his voice as he replied "No, sometimes I think he isn't interested in women. Just plays with vans and cars all day long. He doesn't seem to need a companion, but I must confess I do worry about him".

"BA will find his soul mate" Murdock promised cryptically. "Even if it is a rusty old van from a scrapyard"

Hannibal laughed again. Murdock's incessant humour always uplifted him. He sighed and twiddled with the phone cord in his delicate fingers.

"Have you found Miss Right, Colonel?" Murdock asked.

Hannibal sighed. "No, I'm getting on and the lady of my dreams just aint here. I'm sixty five years old, Murdock. I aint getting any younger".

"Tell me about it" Murdock groaned, rubbing his tender back and acheing muscles.

"Yeah, but at least YOU have a reason for it. All I have is old age" Hannibal smirked.

"Old age? You? Never! Look in a mirror, you'll find the answer there" Murdock laughed down the phone, and heard Hannibal's laughter echoing in time with his.

"Face there now?" Hannibal asked.

"No, just gone to the shops, muchacho" Murdock explained.

"Ah, know how long he's likely to be?" Hannibal asked.

"Dunno. He spends a while cruising in the car, then he gets a roll for breakfast, then he visits the corner shop, grabs a newspaper, gets some chocolate bars, sneaks a conversation with Mr O'Bailey, listens to his walkman and then heads back home".

"You certainly know his routine" Hannibal murmered.

"We are married" Murdock confirmed happily. "Of course I do"

Hannibal laughed merrily. "You both warm my heart with your happiness"

"Glad to hear it muchacho. I gotta go, oh 'Hannibal Leader One', Face will be back soon. I'll ask him to give you a call when he gets in"

"Sure" Hannibal sighed and replaced the receiver. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking hard. He was too old for action now, and he had nothing really to show for it. He was coming to the end of the road and it was bleak and worthless.

He lay on his side and fell asleep listening to the constant whir of an electric fan. His dreams were of failure, and past torments haunting him once more.

* * *

_Part 2: Una Historia Larga y Dura_

He dreamed of horrible things.

All the losses and rejections he had received in his life. He felt a little overwhelmed when he finally awoke, and looked at the time.

He has slept through the day and night. It was early morning.

Stretching, Hannibal moved from the bed to the bathroom. There, he showered and dressed and made his way to BA's apartment. He was still tinkering under the van, making alterations here and there.

"Hey, BA"

BA looked at Hannibal, scowled and returned to his work. "What ya doin' here, man?"

Hannibal sighed. "I feel very much like a fifth wheel these days, nothing much to be done y'know?"

"Yeah, life's hard since the team kinda moved apart" BA smiled at Hannibal, the unexpected gesture warming "But we still got each other, man".

"Sure" Hannibal sat on the ground and watched BA tinker with the van. It always gave him such pleasure to watch the big man work. He hummed a little until he heard the familiar sound of the phone ringing inside the house.

"Get that for me?" BA asked, or rather demanded.

Hannibal immediately rose and walked into BA's apartment and answered the phone.

"Hey Hannibal!"

"Hi Face, how's it going?"

"Not bad, you called Murdock yesterday, right?"

Hannibal paused. "Yeah ..."

Face seemed bright "Well, we want to invite you and BA over for dinner tonight. What do you say?"

Hannibal brightened immediately "I'll go ask him now".

He walked outside and shouted the question to BA. BA barked a yes, and then continued working.

"He said yes" Hannibal confirmed.

"Great!" Hannibal could almost see Face beaming down the phone at him "Be here at 6 tonight. Adios!"

"Adios" Hannibal murmered, wondering when exactly Face had picked up Murdock's typical words and phrases. Sometime within the last few years.

"You want a lift, Hannibal?"

Hannibal turned to see BA watching him, wiping a glob of grease with the back of his hand from his cheek. "No thanks, BA. I'll make my own way there".

"Suit yourself" BA wandered back outside and left Hannibal to his thoughts. He hadn't been invited to dinner for a long while. He was already looking forward to Face and Murdock's company, and could feel the excitement build inside him.

Almost as good as the jazz. Almost. But not quite.

* * *

- - Incomplete - -

_Ser continuado..._  
_Part 3: De Ratas a la Riqueza_


End file.
